Every Heart
by littleolmee
Summary: No one had ever fascinated Wizard like Hikari did. She made him feel things he didn't understand, and do things he never would have dreamed of doing. HM Animal Parade WizardXHikari M/F, UST, Voy, Supernatural, Fantasy, WAFF
1. Chapter 1

**Blanket disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not claim any rights to Harvest Moon Animal Parade or any characters associated with the game. No money was made from this fan fiction. **

**Author note:**** My thanks to Andi for taking the time to beta. I appreciate your help. These are the characters off the newest Harvest Moon game Animal Parade. Story will contain some game story spoilers. **

**{break}**

Slightly gagging from the powdery substance that had just exploded out of his so called gift, Wizard blinked and surveying the damage to his home. The entire first floor was covered in sparkling, pink powder. About half the stairs had a fine sheen of glitter over them and below the blue border his walls now matched the hair color of that quarrelsome girl from the tailor shop. If that wasn't bad enough, the whole placed reeked from the combination of Fugue Mushrooms and swamp water.

"I liked her better when she was as a frog."

Pushing away from his desk, he tossed the gift box in the trash. Why was he always so gullible? He should know better than to trust her. If Master was still around he'd smack him over the head for falling for this. No . . . first, Master would laugh at him.

Witch had really out done herself this time. At least half a dozen Fugues would have been needed for this amount of dust. Why she would waste that number of rare mushrooms for such a childish prank he couldn't imagine?

Those mushrooms were terribly difficult to find. He could recall a time when he had searched for years before locating one. Either she really was out to get him or for some reason she had enough to spare. Whatever the reason, he didn't need his crystal ball to know his future looked bleak.

Slowly and methodically he attempted to get some of the pink off himself at the wash pitcher. What to do? He could use magic to clean the place, then clean himself and his clothes the old fashion way. Of course, there was always cleaning everything by hand. Or he could do it all with magic, but that would leave him weakened for awhile. Frowning, he shook his head. With Witch on the warpath, leaving himself weak wasn't an option. And really, just how long would it take to scrub the pink from between the rocks on his stairway by hand? So choice one it was.

Gather what he needed Wizard peek out, making sure he was alone. Setting his bathing supplies to the side he set about working his spell. The soft blue light that accompanied his magic faded and he felt his feet touch the ground. Opening his eyes he sighed in relief, silently thanking the Goddess and King that his home was no longer pink. Picking up his things, he started down the stairs to his cave.

He didn't needed a hammer like normal humans to get through the cave. Even when one of the other well meaning residents had put up the gate and locked it he'd still been able to get in. He could easily manipulate the rocks and stairwells with little to no draw on his magic; it was the same as Witch being able to sprout trees and rocks in the forest around her swamp.

At least at this time of the evening he wasn't going to run into anyone inside Watery Cave.

Once at the hot spring he stripped down and tackled his clothes first, summoning a few large stones to hang his now clean clothes on, Wizard made another smaller stone near the spring so he had a place to sit while he bathed.

Dumping an entire bucket of water over his head he sighed in annoyance when he realized he'd have to undo his braid and wash his hair, probably repeatedly. Tilting his head over, Wizard worked on undoing his braid. There was no way he was going to tolerate having pink, glittery hair.

Perhaps he should retaliate against her. He was really considering it, seeing he was lathering his hair for the third time. Maybe he could find one of those mushrooms and use the blue part instead. He'd wait till winter though. Just the thought of making Witch bathe in the swamp in the middle of winter made him smile. Seriously though, who knew how long it would take to find even one Fugue Mushroom and he hated the idea of wasting it on something so stupid.

Then again he could always try to figure out a way to turn her back into a frog. Not forever; it would be just for a while. Maybe a hundred years would teach her a lesson? Because that short time she'd been one did nothing to help her personality.

The sound of footsteps startled him from his thoughts.

"Why do we have to be here so late? I'm tired Hikari."

"Finn . . . I told you. I've been so busy that I haven't had time to do any mining. I really need to upgrade a couple of my tools. Plus, Gill was telling me about the mining contest during the New Year's festival. I really want to find something good to enter."

"Why are you worrying about the New Year's Festival? It's only summer time, Hikari. Do we really need to do this now? Besides, it's creepy being in here this late."

"What's the difference? It's a mine. It's the same inside the cave no matter what time it is outside."

He recognized the voice, it was the new resident; the young woman that got the ingredients so he could change Witch back. Surely, she'd just keep going. She wouldn't come over to the hot spring, would she? Looking down at his bubbly state of undress he really hoped she'd just keep going. He didn't think soap bubbles counted as proper attire when greeting females. Maybe he should move into the hot spring? But would that alert her to his presence?

"Thought you were mining? Where are you going now?"

Laughter echoed around the chamber. "You don't expect me to bypass the hot spring do you?"

Or maybe he'd been cursed as well as turned pink.

Sighing, he let his chin bounce against his chest it was only a second before he heard her startled gasp.

"This is where I bathe." He explained glancing back at her. He pressed his lips together to keep from snorting at the sight of both her and her sprite friend shading their eyes.

Putting his wash rag down and rinsing one last time, he quickly moved into the hot spring. "I'm in the spring now."

Hikari chuckled nervously. "Sorry about this. I didn't think I'd met anyone this late at night." She explained rubbing the back of her head.

"I thought the same as well."

Clearing her throat she asked. "So, do you always bathe at this time and at this hot spring?"

"No . . . and yes." Slowly he turned away from her. Why she was still here? Any of the other residents would have screamed and then ran away, or at least apologized then left him in peace.

"No you don't always bathe at this time and yes you bathe at this spring?"

"That's right."

"I see." She replied, a muscle twitching by her eye told him she was annoyed about something. "So, what brings you down here tonight? Just bath night or?"

"Witch sent me a present."

Hikari smiled and answered. "Oh that was nice of her."

"It exploded sparkling, pink powder all over me and my home."

Gasping she covered her mouth. "Oh my goodness. Are you alright?"

"I am uninjured and I don't believe I'm pink anymore."

Walking closer to the spring, Hikari sat on the stone Wizard had been on when she found him. "Nope, you seem to be pink free." She replied. "Do you have any idea why Witch would do that?"

What was wrong with her? Was now really the best time for this conversation? Mole didn't even bother him when he was bathing. She certainly didn't seem upset by the fact he was naked. She would leave if he answered her questions wouldn't she? That's normally how his interactions with the other villagers went, he answered their questions, and then they left him in peace.

"She hates me."

Huffing, Hikari folded her arms over her chest. "She did say that, didn't she?"

"I just wish I knew why she would waste those rare mushrooms for something like this."

Blinking Hikari cocked her head to the side. "Rare mushrooms?"

"The Fugue Mushroom; they grow inside the forest surrounding Witch's swamp. They sparkle, are blue with pink spots, and are very hard to find. Why she'd waste them for something like this is a mystery."

The rancher looked away, a small blush across her cheeks. Why was she was blushing now? Sitting beside him while he soaked in the hot spring didn't make her blush but, talking about mushrooms did? How strange. Slowly she rummaged through her rucksack and pulled one of the mushrooms out. "Is this it?"

Slack jawed, Wizard reached out and took the offered mushroom. "How did you get this?"

Still red, Hikari chuckled again, rubbing the back of her head to hide her embarrassment. "Well. . . you see, I find them all the time. I've been going into the forest to gather lumber and building stone." Gesturing with her hands she explained. "I really need to fix up my house, you see."

Nodding to show he understood, Wizard remained silent, still holding the Fugue.

"Anyway, I find these all the time and I've been stopping by Witch's house everyday too. I've been kind of giving her these mushrooms, as a thank you for giving me the green bell." Hikari explained.

He almost dropped the mushroom in the spring. "Every day?" Well that explained things. No wonder Witch felt she could spare them for something like a prank. She could!

"So these mushrooms are really rare you say?"

Handing the mushroom back, Wizard nodded. "I spent years one time hunting for just one."

Sitting the Fugue Mushroom on the ground beside her, Hikari bit her lip. "Let me make sure I understand what you said. Witch used the mushrooms I gave her to play a trick on you?"

Knowing the truth of how his present was made left Wizard with very little interest in continuing their visit. Watching the Harvest Goddess's sprite nosing through his clean clothes and things, Wizard felt he'd had enough for one day. "Finn." The little sprite jumped and fluttered away from his things before looking at him, his face was once again red. "Bring my towel to me . . . please."

Towel now in hand Wizard turned back to the young woman who had kept him company during his bath, she was still watching him. "Are you going to watch me dry and dress too?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." She quickly stood and turned away, but didn't leave.

Sighing, Wizard existed the spring and dried. He noticed Finn sneaking glances at him. Placing his towel over his wet clothes he turned, giving Finn an eye full. He smirked when the little sprite hid behind his female friend. Wizard wasn't angry at being ogled. Finn was very young so it was understandable that he wouldn't mind his manners when it came to his interest in another magical being. Usually magical beings were few and far between, the land of Castanet was the exception, and magic always attracted magic.

Now dressed, he gathered his things and moved around Hikari, heading towards the stairwell that led up. The young woman and Finn trailed after him all the way back to his home. At the door he stopped and turned to face them. "Yes?"

"You never answered me."

Clutching his wet things closer to him, Wizard nodded. "It would appear so . . . goodnight." Turning away, he had just put his hand on his doorknob when Hikari spoke again.

"At least let me help you clean up!"

Glancing back at her, Wizard shook his head. "I used magic to clean my home . . . goodnight." Before she could stop him again he was in his house and the door was shut.

Once he had his wet things hung to dry and all his bathing items back in order, Wizard finally felt like he could unwind. He'd felt strange ever since encountering Hikari and Finn.

There wasn't enough time to do any star research. Approaching his crystal ball, he peered in. Maybe he would be able to get some warning if Witch had any other pranks she was working on.

Like so many times since Hikari came to their sleepy little town, her soul and heart overpowered the other human residents of the town in his gazing ball. She was like a streaking comet or a bright super nova in a universe of smaller less bright stars compared to others.

He watched a replay of him walking into his home and leaving the young woman and her sprite friend standing outside. The two spoke for only a moment before they moved off, this time towards town instead of his cave. His front door stayed pictured within his crystal ball even after she was gone and he wondered why until she returned and placed the Fugue Mushroom she had showed him in front of his door.

The ball went dark. Questioningly, he tilted his head to the side, his hands still hovering over the ball. He wasn't sure he believed what he'd seen, but his ball was never wrong. Walking to the door he cracked it just enough to peek outside. There innocently sitting by his door was the mushroom. Bringing it in, Wizard sat it on his desk and shook his head at it.

It was too late to contemplate such things, tomorrow was another day after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blanket disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not claim any rights to Harvest Moon Animal Parade or any characters associated with the game. No money was made from this fan fiction. **

**Author note: My thanks to Andi for taking the time to beta. I appreciate your help. **

**{break}**

Wiping the sweat from her brow, Hikari leaned against her hammer. Was it just her or was Watery Cave harder to navigate tonight?

Checking her rucksack, she counted the number of ores and wonderfuls she had collected so far. She really hoped the copper ores would actually give her a decent number of refined metal. It was always disappointing to put all the work in gathering them and then find out from Mira that most of it was scrap.

To be safe she wanted to find a few more to better her chances. Storing her hammer she started down the stairs. "Let's go Finn." Hopping off the last step she smiled, she'd reached the hot spring level. It was late but, she had time for a quick soak. Rotating her arm to workout a kink she headed towards the spring.

"Why do we have to be here so late? I'm tired, Hikari." Finn complained landing on her other shoulder.

Rolling her eyes at her small friend, Hikari explained it again. "Finn . . . I told you. I've been so busy that I haven't had time to do any mining. I really need to upgrade a couple of my tools. Plus, Gill was telling me there's a mining contest at the New Year's festival. I really want to find something good to enter."

"New Year's Festival?" Fluttering off her shoulder Finn shook himself, clearly agitated by her answer. "It's only summer time Hikari." Boy he really was flustered, if he gesturing with his hands this time. "Do we really need to do this now?" Oh he was up to crossing his arms now. "Besides it's creepy being in here this late." She had to smirk at friend, now the truth was out.

"What's the difference? It's a mine. It's the same inside the cave no matter what time it is outside."

Moving toward the corner with the spring Hikari could just imagine the feel of the warm water against her skin.

"Thought you were mining? Where you going now?"

Her laughter echoed around the chamber. "You don't expect me to bypass the hot spring do you?" Hmm . . . why was there large stones here? Had they been here last time? Rounding the last one Hikari gasped and slapped a hand over her eyes. Well that was something you didn't see everyday.

"This is where I bathe."

She had the insane urge to giggle like Maya at his obvious statement but held it in. You'd think finding him naked except for soap bubbles would be explanation enough. She could hear water being dumped and the sounds of him moving around.

"I'm in the spring now."

Hikari chuckled nervously, taking her hand off her eyes. "Sorry about this. I didn't think I'd met anyone this late at night." She explained reaching up to rub the back of her head.

"I thought the same as well."

Well this was awkward. Had she walked in on any of the other boys they would probably be laughing right now. Heck if it was Luke he'd invite her to join him! He didn't seem to realize she wasn't one of the boys yet. Clearing her throat she asked. "So do you always bathe at this time and in this cave?"

"No . . . and yes."

It was like pulling teeth to get a conversation out of him. "No you don't always bathe at this time and yes you bathe in this cave?"

"That's right."

"I see." She could feel a little twitch above her eyebrow starting to develop. She wasn't sure why she was so set on speaking with him, but she refused to give up just yet. It didn't bother her that he was in the hot spring, wasn't like she could see anything. Besides, growing up in the orphanage with only one bathroom it didn't pay to be too body shy. Plus she'd shared a bath with her fair share of younger girls and boys growing up so this wasn't all that awkward. "So, what brings you down here tonight? Just bath night or?"

"Witch sent me a present."

Smiling Hikari replied. "Oh, that was nice of her."

"It exploded sparkling, pink powder all over me and my home."

Gasping, she covered her mouth. "Oh my goodness. Are you alright?"

"I am uninjured and I don't believe I'm pink anymore."

Walking closer Hikari sat on the stone Wizard had vacated. "Nope, you seem to be pink free." She replied. "Any idea why she'd do that?"

"She hates me."

Huffing, she folded her arms over her chest. "She did say that, didn't she?"

"I just wish I knew why she'd waste those rare mushrooms for something like this."

Blinking Hikari cocked her head to the side. "Rare mushrooms?"

"The Fugue Mushrooms. They grow inside the forest surrounding Witch's swamp. They sparkle, are blue with pink spots, and are very hard to find. Why she'd waste them for something like this is a mystery."

She knew she was blushing and she could feel Wizard's eyes on her. She just couldn't look at him directly right now. Reaching into her bag she pulled out the source of her embarrassment. "Is this it?"

Slack jawed, Wizard reached out and took the offered mushroom. "How did you get this?"

Still red, Hikari chuckled again, rubbing the back of her head to hide her embarrassment. "Well. . . you see, I find them all the time. I've been going into the forest to gather lumber and building stone." Gesturing with her hands she explained. "I really need to fix up my house, you see."

Wizard nodded but remained silent, still holding the Fugue.

"Anyway, I find these all the time and I've been stopping by Witch's house everyday too. I've been kind of giving her these mushrooms, as a thank you for giving me the green bell." Hikari gulped, he looked like he was going to faint. She hoped he didn't. It was one thing to sit nearby and talk while he was hidden inside the spring. If she ended up having to jump into the spring to pull him out it would be very hard to face him again.

"Everyday?"

At least he was breathing enough to talk. "So they're really rare you say?"

Handing the mushroom back Wizard nodded. "I spent years one time hunting for just one."

Sitting the Fugue on the ground beside her Hikari bit her lip. "So, let me make sure I'm understanding you. Witch used the mushrooms I gave her to play a trick on you?"

Hikari waited patiently for him to answer. It made her sick to think something she had shared in kindness with someone had been used to hurt another. Well okay, it wasn't really her fault what Witch did with them, and Wizard said he wasn't hurt. But still! She didn't like the idea at all.

"Finn."

Looking over at where Finn was fluttering around she wondered what he'd been doing to make his face so red.

"My towel please?"

Finn was fairly strong when he wanted to be, Hikari decided watching the small sprite fly Wizard his towel. Hikari blinked and stared at Wizard like she was seeing him for the first time. It took her all this time to finally realize it but Wizard could see Finn and now that she thought about it he'd been able to see him since the first time they met.

Gill was the only other person she'd met that had giving any indication that he could sense Finn. He hadn't been able to see Finn; just feel something was there that one time.

Why had it taken her so long to realize it? Was it because Wizard was so calm about it unlike Gill had been? He acted like seeing a sprite was an everyday occurrence. Just who was Wizard? She'd been under the impression from Finn that the Harvest Goddess needed her help because others couldn't see her or the sprites. If Wizard could and was already here why send Finn to her?

"Are you going to watch me dry and dress too?"

"Oh, sorry." Quickly she stood and turned her back to him. A few moments later Finn darted around her and pressed his face into her stomach. She'd find out what had gotten into him later.

A few moments later Wizard passed her with his things in hand and headed towards the stairwell that led up. Trailing behind him Hikari wasn't about to let him walk away without answering her question. As they walked she observed him, trying to figure him out.

She had to smile when she got a good look at his hair, he hadn't taken the time to fix it. Normally the way he wore it made him seem even more mysterious. Right now though, with that longer section of hair he normally kept braided just loose, it reminded her of a child that had tried to cut their own hair.

They made it to his front door before he spoke to her again. "Yes?"

"You never answered me."

Wizard clutched his wet things closer to him and nodded. "It would appear so . . . . Goodnight." He moved quickly and grabbed the door knob. If she was the type to have her feelings easily hurt he was doing a bang up job of sending off negative vibes. 'Does he think I was a part of Witch's plan to trick him or something?' "Let me at least help you clean up!" She called out.

He glanced back for just a moment, through his long bangs, and shook his head. "I used magic to clean my home . . . . Goodnight." Before she could stop him again he was in his house and the door was shut.

"Now what?" Finn asked, he looked as put out as she felt.

Sighing she motioned towards the road. "Let's go home Finn." They were just coming up on the clock tower when she stopped. She still had that blasted mushroom in her rucksack. There was no way she'd give anymore to Witch. Turning back, she ran back up the hill to Wizard's house. Finn trailed after her, calling for her to wait. Making it back, she pulled the trouble making mushroom out of her bag and placed it at his front door. Now she'd go home, get some answers from Finn, and think of a way to make sure Wizard didn't blame her for what Witch had done.


	3. Chapter 3

**Blanket disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not claim any rights to Harvest Moon Animal Parade or any characters associated with the game. No money was made from this fan fiction. **

**Author note: My thanks to Andi for taking the time to beta. I appreciate your help.**

**{break}**

Making it to her property, Hikari headed towards the house. Gasping, she whirled around to face whatever she'd caught a glimpse of standing by the crops. And now she felt stupid, that whole incident with Wizard really did a number on her. She was jumping out of her skin at the sight of her own livestock. She sent them lumbering off to the barn and coop then approached the shipping bin. Anything she didn't need went in tonight. It was time to reevaluate the things she shared.

Once inside she went about her normal nightly routine. Turning off the light she glanced back at her bed, Finn was already snuggling under the blanket she'd made for him on her pillow. It would be a while before she'd be able to sleep so she took a seat at the table.

It wasn't long before Finn plopped down on the table in front of her. Ever since he'd come into her life she'd rarely had more than a few minutes alone, and she was thankful once again he was around.

"Hikari, it's late."

She gave him a little apologetic smile. "To much to think about."

"Well it is my job to help and guide you." He reminded her looking just a little more awake then before. "Besides, you always listen when I need to talk, that's what friends do."

Straightening up in her seat, she was reminded of what she discovered earlier. "That's right." Finn preened when she agreed with him. She hated to burst his bubble with her questions. "I thought you said the Harvest Goddess needed me 'cause I could see you and the other sprites?"

"Yes."

"Well why bring me here when Wizard can hear and see you?"

Reaching under his hat Finn scratched his head. "Of course Wizard can see us, so can Witch. Their just like me."

"Their not sprites Finn, if anything their like me. Couldn't they have helped the Harvest Goddess? "

"Hikari." Finn was on his feet by this time, careening around the table, and waving his arms. "Don't you want to help the Goddess anymore?"

Giving Finn a pat she calmed him before answering. "I wouldn't abandon you or the others. I'm completely committed to helping the Harvest Goddess." Propping her head in her hand Hikari smiled. "Don't misunderstand me. The day we met and you led me here was one of the happiest for me. I didn't have any plans for my life before that. I really love it here and the life I'm now leading. I'm just trying to understand, why me?"

Settling down Finn coughed into his hand. He reminded her of Mayor Hamilton when he did that. "Your soul and heart are both pure. That is why you can see magical beings like me and they search you out. Only one that is pure could help the Goddess." Finn explained, pausing for a moment. "Us sprites weren't able to do what you can do. Witch and Wizard are just like us sprites. Witch tried and she got turned into a frog."

Covering her mouth Hikari chuckled. "Finn, Witch and Wizard aren't sprites."

Sighing Finn shook his head. "Like sprites."

Hikari scrunched her nose up at the idea. "If their like sprites how can others see them?" Finn wasn't making much sense. Sure those two could do magic but they didn't look any different from any other girl or boy her age.

"Alan said, and he's smart, that witches and wizards were closer to humans then sprites. They're from a different type of magic, that's why they look human and can live among them. They may even be part human and part magical being."

It still didn't make a lot a sense. "Can I be friends with Wizard and Witch?"

Smiling Finn nodded. "Nothing can stop anyone from being friends. You and I are friends, and I'm even less like a human than Wizard. Besides Wizard and Witch are basically free to live how they want. They aren't tied to anything like us sprites are tied to Goddess, and she is tied to her tree."

Finn's answers made her feel much better. Right before Wizard had disappeared inside his home he'd given her a look that made her chest feel tight. That moment, Wizard had been the picture of loneliness. For some reason she couldn't get that look out of her mind. More than anything, she wanted to see him smile, and starting tomorrow she'd work towards that very thing.

"Oh by the way . . . ." Something in the way she looked at him must have scared Finn because he stepped back. "What did you do down in the cave that made you need to hide from Wizard?" Finn had probably broke some long standing record for the fastest whole face blush.

Using the tip of his toe to draw an invisible circle on the table Finn shifted from side to side before he answered. "I was staring at him before he put his clothes on and he caught me."

Chuckling Hikari slapped the table. "You're kidding me, right? You were peeking at him?"

"What? He has a nice body." Crossing his arm Finn sighed. "I wish I could have his body."

Her look must have clued him in on just how bad it sounded.

"Don't misunderstand me." He cried, using her words from earlier. "You know how I always wished I could look like a human. Wizard is magical too, but his body isn't any different than any of the other guys in town. I just wish the Goddess would let me have a different body. It doesn't have to be Wizard's. Any boys' body from town would do." Blinking in confusion Finn put his hand over his mouth and mumbled. "No, wait, that doesn't sound any better."

Dropping her head to the table Hikari thought she'd hyperventilate before Finn could make his point.


	4. Chapter 4

**Blanket disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not claim any rights to Harvest Moon Animal Parade or any characters associated with the game. No money was made from this fan fiction. **

**Author note: My thanks to Andi for taking the time to beta. I appreciate your help. **

**{break}**

How long had he been staring at this page and not read a single word? Slowly, Wizard blinked trying to clear his vision. He could feel his body slightly sway between his desk and the chair. Coffee would be nice. Coffee would certainly help. Too bad Witch's present had ruined all his coffee beans.

Looking at his front door he was tempted to walk to Ocarina Inn and get some coffee. That would mean getting out of his chair though, and it was too early to get out of his chair. He'd made it from his bed to the chair when the sounds from town had made it impossible to sleep. Without at least one cup of coffee he wasn't going anywhere. Maybe around noon he'd be able to make the trip.

A knock on his door made him jerk, he'd almost dropped his book. Good thing he wasn't holding any coffee, it would have been really painful if he had. Someone knocked again. Should he get up and answer it? Didn't he just decide it was too early to get out of his chair?

The door creaked, announcing he had a visitor, just a second before Hikari popped her head in. "Anyone home?" Little Finn flew right in. "He's always home Hikari."

He watched them step into his home and gaze around till they located him at the desk. "There you are. Why didn't you answer?"

"It's early . . . I normally stay up most the night researching the stars. I'm always tired in the morning." Looking back down at his book he gave up when the page blurred. Glancing back he watched her dig in her rucksack.

Pulling out a box she held it out to him. "Ta-da!"

A present? After last night he'd had enough presents to last him several years. He still hadn't figured out why she'd left him the Fugue Mushroom last night. Staring at the gift in her hands and then the young woman holding it, Wizard wondered just what was she thinking. "What is it?"

Raising an eyebrow at him she smiled. "It's a present."

"Is it going to explode when I open it?"

Jerking back Hikari shook her head. "Oh, no. I'm sorry. You probably are a little leery after Witch pulled that prank on you." Moving to open the box she explained. "I feel really bad that my gift to Witch was used to hurt you. So I wanted to make it up to you." The top was now open and Hikari was reaching inside. "After I left that Fugue Mushroom at your door last night I didn't figure you'd want to see another one for awhile so I decided to get you something else I thought you'd like."

Oh holy Goddess, it was coffee. He could smell it, Ocarina Inn coffee at that. "Thank you." It was even still hot! Sipping slowly so he didn't burn his tongue Wizard savored the aroma, the taste, the caffeine. "How did you know I would love this?"

Smiling she packed the, what he could now recognize as an Ocarina's take out box, back into her rucksack. "Well, I stayed up late last night racking my brain for something you'd like. I remembered from the other times I was in your home it smelled a lot like coffee. So I figured you must drink it a lot if your home smell like it."

That made sense. Coffee must be working. "My home smells?"

Waving her hands in front of her Hikari shook her head. "No, no not smell like, " yuck what just died in here?" Smell, like freshly made coffee, or maybe at the mill right after you grind the beans. At least the other times I was here that's what the place reminded me of."

Taking another drink he nodded. "I do like that smell."

Moving towards the door Hikari gave him one last smile before opening it. "Me too. Don't worry, I'm not going to give Witch anymore of those mushrooms. I left the last one I had with you so you'd know I didn't approve of what she did. Bye, Wizard, have a good day."

She was out the door and gone. He glanced at the Fugue Mushroom. At least he didn't have to take anymore time away from his research to figure out why she'd left it with him. She had taken the time to explain her actions. Curious. That was certainly different from the other villagers.

Sipping his coffee he savored the bitter taste and warmth as he swallowed. Yolanda had outdone herself today. He'd been drinking her coffee since the inn was first opened and this was easily the best cup he'd ever had.

Today was definitely better than yesterday. He had to admit, Harvest Goddess was right in her choice. The new rancher did seem to improve things. Thinking about her certainly gave him a strange feeling. Why was that?

Now was as good a time as any to replenish his supply of coffee that had been ruined by Witch's prank. Perhaps Yolanda could enlighten him about why the coffee tasted better today.


	5. Chapter 5

**Blanket disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not claim any rights to Harvest Moon Animal Parade or any characters associated with the game. No money was made from this fan fiction. **

**Author note: My thanks to Andi for taking the time to beta. I appreciate your help. **

**{break}**

It had become a daily occurrence for Hikari to pop into his house and give him a cup of coffee. She'd sit on his bed, being he only had the one chair, and tell him all the things that were going on around town. He didn't have the heart to tell her that he wasn't terribly interested in the daily happens around town, or if he really wanted to know, he could just look in his crystal ball. Besides, he liked to hear her voice and she didn't make him talk anymore than he wanted.

"Have you checked your mail yet? Kathy and Owen sent out their wedding invitations today."

He ran his finger along the spine of one of his books, it's title had long since faded. Pulling it out, he placed it to the side. He'd have to reapply its title. Luckily he'd always followed his Master's teachings and engraved the titles into the spines. When they wore off it made it easier to reapply them. He'd gather some things to make the dye later today.

Finn landed on the book he'd just placed. Looking at the sprite, Wizard noticed him making a motion towards Hikari. Glancing at the young woman sitting on his bed, he noticed her eager smile. Oh right, she asked him a question. "I did not receive an invitation to the wedding."

"Oh, well I'm sure it's just an oversight. Would you like me to stop by and we could walk to the church together?"

Sighing Wizard rubbed the back of her head. Why was she always trying to get him to go to things? "I will . . . ." Gulping, he really felt like he was kicking a puppy when he turned her down. She looked so hopeful. "Pass."

"Oh . . . ."

He hated that look she gave him after he turned down going to the festivals and such. "I don't have many friends, I'm not good with people."

"Wizard." Well at least she wasn't giving him the let down look anymore. "Making friends is easy. Why don't we go to the wedding together, and I'll introduce you to everyone?"

Biting his lip, Wizard shook his head. "I would not want to offend the couple by showing up uninvited. A wedding is a ceremony of importance to villagers. It would be wrong to just show up."

Nodding Hikari got off his bed. "I suppose you're right. Well, sorry to leave so early today, I got to finish my errands. I need to be at Brass Bar at sixteen hundred hours."

Searching his mind for any festivals, Wizard wondered if any happened at the bar. Maybe it was something to do with the wedding?

Finn buzzed around his head for a second before spilling the real reason. "Yeah, Hikari has a hot date with Jin tonight."

Glancing between Finn and Hikari, Wizard asked. "Hot date?"

"Finn, we are just having dinner. It's not a date." Hikari argued, puffing out her checks.

Wizard felt Finn land on top his head. "Sure it's not. Just keep telling yourself that, Hikari."

"What is a date?"

Finn peered down from the top of his head to face him. "Boy, you really don't get out much, do you? A date is when two people meet and do something together. It's what people who are in love do."

"I do not love Jin."

Blinking, Wizard faced Hikari. "Why do you go on this date with him then? Finn says dates are for people in love. Are you in love with Jin?" Why did he feel so strange?

Covering her face with her hands, Hikari moaned. "No." Sighing, she shook her head. "Friends can go out together and do things too. Yes, some dates are when people really like each other, or are trying to see if they are compatible for there to be more between them. Me meeting Jin is just two friends have dinner and some conversation. That is all, you two." She was tapping her foot now he noticed; she did that when she was getting annoyed.

"Will it lead to more between you and Jin?" What was wrong with him? Where were these questions coming from? He really needed to shut up.

"Wizard." She hadn't ever given him that look before. "I don't know. Right now it's just two friends eating together."

Tilting his head up to look at Finn, Wizard asked. "Do you know if it will lead to more?" Why couldn't he shut up?

That smile Finn gave him was rather creepy. "Well, Jin did blush when he asked her."

Hikari was at the door now. "That is enough, you two. I'll see you after the wedding, Wizard. Have a good day."

Finn fluttered off his head, moving to follow Hikari out the door. Before the sprite made it, Wizard's hand shot out and pulled him back to him. "What time was that date again?" He whispered.

Blinking for a moment, Finn smiled at him. "Just why are you so interested?"

Finn's smile reminded him of Witch's smile just before she tried to pull something on him. If it wasn't for the fact this was information he wanted, he would have given the little guy a toss. He could feel his cheeks burning. Why was he blushing? "Someone needs to watch out for Hikari." That was right, she was important to the Harvest Goddess.

Finn looked rather mad. "That's my job. Goddess put me in charge of looking after Hikari."

"And what will you do if things don't go well on this date? Can the doctor hear you? Can he see you?" Alright, he admitted, it was a low blow. "What would you do if Hikari was hurt because of your limited abilities?"

"Fine. Sixteen hundred at Brass Bar." Releasing him, Wizard watched him head for the open door. Right before he left, Finn turned back. "I won't forget this." Pointing at his eye, Finn gestured with his finger between them. "I got my eye on you."

Smirking Wizard shifted his weight and put his fist on his hip. "Why? Am I naked again?" Finn was out of his home so fast the door shut on its own. Shaking his head, Wizard grabbed a bag to store the items he was going to forge for to make his dye. It was a good thing that Finn was a sprite, because that color he'd turned before he flew out the door couldn't have been healthy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Blanket disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not claim any rights to Harvest Moon Animal Parade or any characters associated with the game. No money was made from this fan fiction. **

**Author note: My thanks to Andi for taking the time to beta. I appreciate your help. **

**{break}**

Blinking to clear the last of the vision from his mind, Wizard snorted. What about this morning had upset him so much? That was a date? All Jin did was talk to her about her health, Kathy and Owen's upcoming wedding, and stuff going on around the village. It was nothing.

The conversations they had here in his home were much better. Looking down at his crystal ball again Wizard concentrated on some of the other people in the village. After Hikari started coming everyday, keeping him up to date about the village, Wizard hadn't used the crystal ball much. He might as well check on some stuff.

Owen and a few of the other boys were together by the Garmon mines to celebrate his upcoming marriage. They were teasing him about something called "the honeymoon", and Luke was laughing about catching Owen giving Kathy a smooch. Whatever that was.

Wizard blushed at some of the advice Calvin was giving Owen. If Wizard remembered correctly, Calvin was already married to Phoebe and she was expecting their first child. Was it normal to speak of such things? He didn't feel too bad when he noticed all the others were blushing too.

He didn't get much work done that night, it was alright though because he'd gotten quite an education listening in on their conversations.

It was evening the next day before Hikari showed up. He was already studying the stars. He felt her looking over his shoulder, like she could see through the telescope while he was using it. "Yes?"

"So what are you looking at tonight?"

Stepping to the side he gestured towards the eye piece. "I'm watching an area of space known as the birth place of the stars. It's full of proto-stars." She looked confused so he clarified. "New stars . . . I would suppose you could call them baby stars."

"Baby stars? Show me, Wizard." Eagerly, Hikari bent down and peered into the telescope.

Wizard went on to explain what she was seeing and adjusted the telescope several times to show her what he was researching. When she finally got a good look at one of the lights right near the edge of the gas clouds she cried out. "Oh, Wizard, it's so amazing." She smiled, then went right back to the telescope. "Thank you so much for sharing this with me."

Touching his chest where his heart was, Wizard felt confused at the feeling her smile gave him. Like his heart was a spring flower blooming for the first time. He couldn't have stopped the smile that spread across if face if he wanted to. "I'm happy to share it with you."

Something in the way he said it must have been different from how he normally spoke, because she looked up from the telescope and he could hear her take a breath. "I really enjoy spending time with you, Wizard."

He could tell she meant it too. "It is alright to share such things between friends. . . . At least that is what I've heard."

Her eyes looked a little watery, but she was still smiling and nodding her head. "That's right. So, I guess that means were good friends. Because I really like spending time together and sharing things with you."

He had to look away from her. It was too much right now. "It is late. You should head home now."

"Right, shouldn't stay out too late. Most my crops will be ready for harvest tomorrow." She really had come to understand him. When she first started to visit she'd hesitate or act hurt when he was a little short.

He listened to her going down the stairs, and the sound of her boots tapping against his floor. Leaning over the side he called out to her, "Hikari." As soon as her eyes were on him, he felt the eye he tried to keep covered by his hair flare with power. "The sky will turn gray tomorrow . . . the clouds will open . . . and rain down." Pausing, he processed what he was seeing. "All day and the next as well." Blinking to clear his vision in that one eye, he added. "You said once that your animals . . . ." He glanced away, unable to look into her eyes any longer. "The animals don't like to be wet." He was always afraid he'd see hatred for what he was reflected in her eyes one day.

She laughed as she headed to his door. "I'll make sure they go in the barn tonight. Thanks for the warning."

Grabbing his chest again, Wizard worried if he was alright. He'd never had feelings like this before. What exactly was he feeling? When you were friends, did you feel this way? He didn't remember ever feeling like this before. Was it alright for him to feel this way? Maybe he should speak with someone about it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Blanket disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not claim any rights to Harvest Moon Animal Parade or any characters associated with the game. No money was made from this fan fiction. **

**Author note: My thanks to Andi for taking the time to beta. I appreciate your help. Story warnings: M/F,UST,Voy,WAFF,citrus warning. **

**{break}**

Hearing his name called, Wizard turned to face Hikari. Her short, auburn hair bounced above her shoulders as she ran up to him. They were standing on her property together. Wizard had been here and given her vegetable juice once. Why was he here? He didn't remember leaving his house.

The sun was high and shining, and it felt warm on his face. Wasn't it suppose to be raining today? He remembered going to sleep last night, not long after Hikari had left. He'd used his power to check the weather. He was never wrong about the weather, the wind didn't lie to him.

"Come on, it's just us right now. Let's go in." She was pulling him into her home, and her smile was different than the other smiles she'd given him before. She looked different today, older in a way. They were approaching her home now, it seemed different too. Was it just him or did her house look bigger? Did he want to go in there? She always came into his home, so it should be alright. They were friends after all.

Once inside, she pulled him towards her bed. She always sat on his bed when she visited, so she must want him to sit on her bed. It would only be fair, he supposed. She pushed him to sit. So he did, but she was still standing. Why was she standing in front of him like that? "I sent them on an errand. So we'll be all alone for awhile." Hikari's bed was very large. Why did one person need a large bed? And who had she sent away?

Her hand came up to caress his cheek. It was warm and had slightly rough areas from the use of her tools, but it felt nice against his cheek. His eyes fluttered to the side. He could just make out her hand against his face; then back to her face. "Hikari?"

She was against him now, her lips on his. They were warm like her hands, but softer, and a little wet. They moved against his and he tried to mimic her movements. Wasn't this that smooch thing? Wasn't it at the marriage ceremony that the smooch happened? No, before the marriage ceremony when the feelings were talked about then the smooching started, that's what Luke had said.

He gasped as her hand had unbuttoned his cloak and had found it's way under his shirt some how. He didn't remember his chest being so sensitive. It didn't feel that way when he washed himself. When had he lost his cloak and shirt? Oh, what had he been thinking? Her thumb and forefinger had found one of his nipples and was gently rolling it between her fingers.

She pulled away from his lips and moved to his neck. Was that his voice making that strange moaning sound while she ran her tongue along his neck?

Her soft brown eyes held a strange look when she gazed up at him. When had she moved to kneel on the floor between his legs? Wasn't it uncomfortable for her? Did he really need his boots off? Her hands reached for his belts and undid them, then worked on opening his pants. Why was she leaning in towards his lap anyway?

He could feel her breath on a part of him that had never been breathed on before. It made him curl down over her. Her actions made him feel oddly bold, enough to do something he'd been tempted to do recently. Slowly, he ran his hand through her hair; it was as silky as it looked. He cried out just as her wet lips touched the tip of his manhood.

Jerking awake Wizard rubbed his arm where he'd hit it on the floor beside his bed. Hadn't he just been at Hikari's? Looking over his shoulder, he found his own single bed behind him. Not the huge double, with the green checked blanket he'd been sitting on just moments ago.

He wasn't sure about what he'd seen- what he had felt. Hadn't Calvin spoke about such things at Owen's party?

Getting off the floor, Wizard looked down at himself. His pants were tented. Why had that happened? Was it the things Hikari was doing to him in the vision dream that made it happen? And why did that part of him throb when he thought about it?

He'd spied on other humans over the years but had always stopped if they started to touch. Master had said that was private, and for him to not watch. And he didn't remember seeing friends touch like she had touched him in the vision. So those things he'd just seen certainly couldn't be normal between friends. Then why did Hikari touch him like that?

Looking out the window the sky was gray, and rain was falling just as the wind had said it would. This was reality here and now; not that strange scene he'd witnessed before. Where Hikari touch him. But did his vision mean there was a place and time that Hikari did? Wizard still was sure it was even possible between them. Sighing, he pulled his hands away from the front of his pants. His penis was throbbing again.

Ignoring the way his body shivered when he thought about his vision, Wizard prepared to leave. The sooner he spoke with someone the better. Pulling his hood over his head Wizard stepped into the rain. His first stop was the inn. He needed coffee and he didn't think he could make it himself, not with how he'd awoken, and he'd need a blackberry pie to use as an offering. After that, his next stop would be Fugue Forest.

**{break}**

If nothing else, he'd made an important discovery today. Present the offering first, then speak. Rubbing the spot on top of his head where Witch had hit him with her broom, he watched her eat another piece of pie.

"So, you said you were here to seek my counsel when you busted into my home without my invitation?" She slowly licked her fingers as she watched him. It reminded him of his strange vision dream. By the way she was looking at him he must have been blushing.

"You look even more moronic than usual. What's wrong with you?"

Well so much for the blush. "Stop calling me names . . . . I didn't come to play your childish games."

"Ugh." She stomped her foot. "I just can't stand the way you talk. Always so calm, always so perfect." Clenching her hands into fists, she leaned towards him and growled. "I hate you so much!" Straightening up Witch crossed her arms over her chest. "Get out of my house."

Silently brewing, he brought his hand to his mouth and stared at his boots. Normally he'd leave, no matter if the offering had been taken or not. He just wasn't one for confrontation. Not this time though. Dropping his hand to his side, Wizard glared back at her. "You took my offering." Taking a step forward, he saw his hand pointing at her before he realized he'd done it. "You have entered into the binding willingly. You will give me your counsel."

Was it so strange for him to stand up like this? When was the last time he'd done so? Had he ever? She was looking at him like he was some undiscovered mutation or something.

"What will you do if I refuse? Are you really willing to enforce it?"

He'd dropped his hand to his side again but he wasn't going to stop glaring until she gave in. "I've let you get away with too much lately. I didn't retaliate to your prank . . . . I have given you an offering, that you accepted . . . . I'll not let you off this time." He didn't think he'd ever resorted to actually enforcing the bindings before. He felt the wind pick up around him and he could see his power's cool blue color reflected in her wide eyes.

She surrendered quickly once he started to pull his power. "Okay, okay. I'll honor the agreement." She shuddered briefly from the feel of his power. He was right after all, she'd accepted the offering. She wasn't stupid, there was no way she'd fight him, especially if he was truly angry. Witch was older but, he had more power. "What do you want to know?"

Reabsorbing the power, he felt his boots touch back to the floor. "Are we allowed to have feelings for others?"

Blinking, Witch didn't answer. She just stared back into his mismatched eyes. "That's what you wanted?"

Now that she was willing he glanced away from her. "Among other questions."

Her fist planted it's self on her hip. "All this, for that?" She couldn't believe it. All that flash and show for something so stupid? That jerk had threatened and scared her for this?

Instead of words, Wizard just drew a small trickle of power again. Huffing, Witch rolled her eyes at him. "Seriously?" He didn't answer so she went on. "I don't know of any rules against having feelings. You and I have emotions." She waved her hand at him. "If you'd crack yours open once in awhile, instead of keeping them locked up, you'd realize it."

He' d let that jab go since she was answering. "Are we allowed to have the same type of lives as the humans do?"

Scrunching up her nose, Witch moved about her home. "What do you mean? You already associate with the humans far more than even your Master did. Sure he helped them when they gave him offerings he wanted, but he never lived in the thick of them like you do. Ever since your Master left you've stayed in the middle of town, telling their fortunes in that so called shop of yours. What else is there?"

"Can we make friends, fall in love, and make lives like the humans do?"

Witch stopped moving and brought her finger up to her chin. "You're talking about living an actual human life." She almost looked afraid. "Wizard, we are not humans. Has it been so long that you've forgotten how easily humans can turn on you?"

"I know that, but could I live as they do?"

"Why would you?"

Crossing his arms Wizard shook his head. "Your questions don't count, mine do. Is it possible?"

"Che." Witch turned to look out the window; a leaf danced by on the breeze. "I don't know. You'd need to speak with someone with more power than I have to answer that question. As far as I know it would be like asking if Rob Frost can live as a real human."

"Rob Frost is only able to materialize after the first snowy night during winter . . . and disappears before the first sunrise of spring." Was she really comparing him to the spirit of winter? He was a snowman for goodness' sakes. "A true human life would require he'd be able to spend more time than just one season alive in this plane of existence."

"Whatever. Have I answered all your questions?" She turned her back on him. Walking towards her bed, she rubbed her forehead.

"Have you answered honestly with all the knowledge you have?" He didn't really think he had to ask. She seemed honest in her answers, but seeing it was giving her a headache was rather satisfying.

"Yes, you ass. I was completely honest and gave all the knowledge I have."

Nodding, he moved towards the door. Just as he stepped out he heard her land on her bed. He smiled when she swore that was the last time she'd accept anything from him. He was glad they both felt the same.

"Wizard?" He didn't look back at her, but he did cock his head to show she had his attention. "Be careful." He hadn't expected that, and looking back, he raised his eyebrow at her. Huffing, she rolled, giving him her back. "I don't want to have to bail your ass out when you get in over your head."


	8. Chapter 8

**Blanket disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not claim any rights to Harvest Moon Animal Parade or any characters associated with the game. No money was made from this fan fiction. **

**Author note: My thanks to Andi for taking the time to beta. I appreciate your help.**

**{break}**

Watching Luke swing his ax, Wizard attempted to skirt around him. He'd just made it by his side when Luke noticed him.

"Oh hey, fortune teller!" He let the top of the ax head bang against the dusty road, a cloud of dust rose from the impact. "Listen, I've been meaning to talk with you." He explained, scratching under his bandanna.

Shifting anxiously, Wizard glanced into Luke's amber colored eyes before looking away. It was more nerve wracking to speak with the villagers out in the open. "How may I be of service to you?"

Reaching over Luke patted his shoulder, making him stumble slightly. "Man, there's no reason to be all proper."

Lying his hand on the shoulder Luke had touched, Wizard nodded. He stayed silent till Luke cocked his head at him. They could probably stand here all day staring at one another. "You wished . . . to speak to me about something?"

"Yeah, yeah." Good, he seemed to remembered now. "Anyway, Owen was telling me he came to you when he was courting Kathy and you gave him advice."

"Yes?"

Taking a deep breath, Luke leaned towards him. "I need advice too!" Glancing over towards his father's shop, Luke spoke a little quieter this time. "There's this girl, and she's, like, really something else." Sighing Luke shifted his weight. "She's like the other girls, but not, you know. That's okay, right?"

Why was Luke asking him for? He couldn't even figure out if it was possible to be anything other than a friend with a human. Wizard stayed silent till Luke gave up waiting on an answer.

"Right. Anyway, I want to ask her on a date. But I don't want to screw it up. Dates are important. I need to figure out what we have in common." Biting his lip, Luke crossed his arms over his chest. "Pops told me once it's important to figure out things you got in common and build on it. That's probably good advice to follow. Don't you think?" Scratching his head again, Luke chuckled. "Maybe you don't know, but will you help me? Like you did for Owen?"

Crossing his arms Wizard nodded, this is what he did for the villagers. "I will need an offering."

Jumping into the air, Luke pumped his fist. "Awesome. Anything you want, just name it."

Touching his knuckle to his lip Wizard looked around for something he could use. Looking towards the mines he remembered Owen had brought him refined silver. He was still working on a new amulet to help channel some of his powers. "A crystal."

"Like from the caves?"

Nodding Wizard watched as Luke sighed. "That won't be easy. I'll have to get a whole bunch of white wonderfuls and hope I find one with a crystal in it. How about some furniture or some repair work?"

Shaking his head, he was surprised when Luke moved to thump him on the shoulder again. "Alright then, a crystal it is. It will be worth it. So is there a time limit or anything?"

Wizard shook his head again and watched Luke run off towards the carpentry shop. "I'll get right on it, and I'll come once I got it. Thanks, fortune teller."

Sighing, Wizard had a feeling this one was going to be trouble, but this was what he did to help the villagers, and it would take Luke time to find such a thing. Obtaining a crystal would be worth the headache.

Wizard rubbed his hand over the mother bear's side as he passed. Her cub followed him down the path until he stopped long enough to pat the little creature on the head. Gesturing for him to return to his mother, Wizard finished his trek to the spring alone.

Walking up the stairs, he wrapped his hand over his waist and held his bow until Harvest Goddess motioned for him to come closer. She was still weak. The bells had been rung, but it hadn't been enough for restore her tree. Hikari was working on that though, she would summon the Harvest King to his mountain throne. Wizard wished he had a way to help, if only his magic could make a difference.

Goddess did look better than the last time he'd seen her. Back before she'd created Finn and sent him to find the human with the power to save her. She welcomed him with open arms, like she always did. "What has brought you to my spring, Little Wind?"

It wasn't his name, but still. He glanced around nervously, they were thankfully alone. The sprites were waiting on top of the mountain for Hikari. Sometimes the power of the god and goddess bothered him when they had such easy knowledge to things he protectively guarded.

"Before I forget. I wish to thank you for the guidance and kindness you have shown Hikari. You have been a great help during her task."

Rubbing the back of his head, Wizard shifted his weight, uncomfortable at being thanked. "I have done nothing. It has all been Hikari. I have seen she will summon Harvest King to his throne."

"Her prayers say otherwise." That knowing smile she gave him made him question just what she knew that he didn't. "You wouldn't know though, would you? You have refrained from looking into her heart since you have come to know her."

The wind always felt nice here, it always reminded him of times he'd seen mothers touch their children. "She has never taken my offer to look into anyone's heart. It does not seem fair to look into hers."

Folding her hands together, Goddess bowed her head. "You are plagued with questions, young one."

"These questions have taken my attention lately. . . . I normally have the patience to research on my own, but something drives me to find the answers quickly."

She turned away, lovingly gazing at her wilted tree. "We gods are blessed with power and knowledge. Our magic is tied to the land, the humans, and the item we are from." Their eyes met. "You and Witch are from magic and have use of the powers, but you are not all powerful. You have knowledge, and the ability to learn far more than any human, but you are not all knowing." She bit her lip, she seemed embarrassed. "Because of what you are, you gaze into the futures of what could be that are based on the heart and soul of the people in question."

They just looked at one another for awhile till Goddess reached over and patted his head like one would a child. "You have the best of all the worlds. Your eyes are open to the magic all around you and to the futures that could be, but unlike the gods you are not tied to anything. Your life is your own so you may choice the future you want."

It felt strange to be treated like a child, but to her he probably was. "Then I am free? I may live as I want? I am not like . . . Rob Frost?"

Cocking her head to the side, Goddess gave him a gentle smile. "As free as the wind."

It felt good to hear it. Nodding Wizard thanked her and moved towards the steps.

"Wizard." She called out to him before he'd reached the fourth one. Looking back, he was struck with how lonely it must be not being able to leave her tree for extended periods of time.

"Love is universal for all, and knows no bounds. Even Rob Frost is capable of loving others, just like how the humans love one another."

Pressing his lips together, he had to ask. "Capable of loving? Even if that love is for a human?"

Covering her mouth she chuckled, shaking her head at him. "What makes you think there's any difference?"

Was love really so powerful that it could cross all the barriers?

"Just remember. There is a price to pay for every decision you make." Her warning gave him pause, but it wasn't like it was something he didn't know already.

Bowing to her again, Wizard gave her a warm smile before finishing his trek back up the path.


	9. Chapter 9

**Blanket disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not claim any rights to Harvest Moon Animal Parade or any characters associated with the game. No money was made from this fan fiction. **

**Author note: My thanks to Andi for taking the time to beta. I appreciate your help.**

**{break}**

"Do you like to look at the ocean and sky . . . in the evening just before the sunsets?"

"Yes. Do you?" Why was she looking at him so strangely for?

"Maybe we could go and look at them together?" He'd never seen a smile so large before, especially not one directed at him.

"I'd love to watch the sunset with you, Wizard. When?"

Rubbing the back of his head he looked away. What was he getting himself into? Wasn't this one of those dates? She was waiting patiently, for him to find his voice again like always, and he could see Finn buzzing in the background giving him a look. Finn obviously couldn't believe what he was doing either.

"What if we meet at the Church Grounds at sixteen hundred?"

She moved closer and took his hands in hers. "I can't wait. I better go finish my other errands then. See you at the Church Grounds, Wizard."

His hands were shaking a little and they tingled from her holding them. Turning, he began checking his coffee beans just to have something to do.

Finn was still fluttering behind him after she left. "Do you realize what you're doing?"

Reaching up, Wizard adjusted one of the beans. "I've been drying coffee for years. I know what I'm doing."

Growling, Finn zipped around and bopped him on the nose. "I mean with Hikari. It's different this time. You'll know it if I yell at you or smack you in the nose. Don't you hurt her."

Wizard rubbed his nose with the back of his fingers. "What in anything I have done would lead you to think I would hurt her? Is it not better that I go on a date with her than one of the others around town?"

Finn's little hat flipped off his head as he shook himself. "Why are you going on a date with her in the first place?"

"She said we were friends. Friends go on dates."

Finn narrowed his eyes. "That is the biggest load of bullshit I've ever heard."

"Finn." Drawing back, Wizard glanced at his open door, hoping Hikari didn't come back and hear the little sprite speaking like that. "You should be more careful about the language you pick up from the men around town. I hope you don't speak like that around Hikari or the Goddess."

"It wasn't the guys I learned it from." Drawing his hat down over his face, Finn blushed. "The first rainy day after we moved here. There was a hole in the roof right above Hikari's bed. That's what she said about Mayor Hamilton wanting five thousand G's for the ranch while she was fixing the hole."

He didn't need his gazing ball to picture it. He could just see her. Her soft brown eyes burning with determination as she worked on patching the hole. She'd be mumbling under her breath while tacking something up to keep the rain out of her home. His lips trembled trying to hold back his mirth. Turning away from Finn, Wizard chuckled into his hand.

"Are . . . are you laughing?"

"No . . . ." He answered in a strangled sob.

Finn laughed and buzzed around him. "You are! Wizard is laughing, Wizard is laughing." He sung, heading towards the door. "See you at the Church Grounds." Zipping out the door, Finn was back in just as quickly as he'd left. "Sixteen hundred hours, don't be late. You can't be late for a date!"

Leaning against the wall Wizard wiped his eyes. When was the last time he'd laughed? Smiling he adjusted his coffee beans one more time. Hikari seemed to make all sorts of miracles happen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Blanket disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not claim any rights to Harvest Moon Animal Parade or any characters associated with the game. No money was made from this fan fiction. **

**Author note: My thanks to Andi for taking the time to beta. I appreciate your help.**

**{break}**

He could hear his door creaking open. Hikari didn't usually come this early, but the thought of her coming earlier just made Wizard smile. Ever since they had went on 'the date' Wizard had felt overjoyed, there wasn't anything stopping him from creating a real human life with Hikari. However, the face that popped into view wasn't her's.

"Hey there, fortune teller! Got that crystal you wanted." Luke strolled in, taking every detail of his home in before plunking the refined crystal gem on his desk. "Man, it sure was a pain to find this." Luke rotated his shoulder, a huge grin on his face. "It's a good thing I've got my arms built up from cutting lumber or I'd be really sore right now." Reaching over he tapped the crystal. "You wouldn't believe the number of wonderfuls it took before Mira got just one."

Setting his book to the side, Wizard examined the gem. Actually, Mira did a better job at refining than her late husband- she had a lighter touch. Pushing his chair back, Wizard carried the gem over to his table behind his bed where he kept all his charm making equipment. Taking a step back, he bumped into Luke- seems he was following him.

He felt Luke look over his shoulder at the table. Then the young man stepped to the side for a better look and whistled. "Wow! Look at all this. So do you make accessories like pretty boy Julius or is it just for yourself?"

Pretty boy Julius? Wizard wondered if Julius knew Luke called him that. Watching the hyper man, Wizard rolled his eyes. Knowing Luke, he probably called Julius that to his face. "They are for me."

Scrunching up his nose, Luke gave him a thorough once over. "Well, I see you wear necklaces but they don't look like the things Julius makes." Grabbing his own fang necklace Luke smiled at him again. "Nothing wrong with a man wearing jewelry. I got a necklace too." He held the tooth out. "It's a bear's fang! Ain't it the coolest?"

Wizard could feel his eyes cross as he tried to look at the fang Luke had pushed at him. Nodding quickly, he rubbed his eyes.

Wizard touched the newest medium he'd been working on; the one he'd been using the refined silver Owen had given him. "I use these for . . . ." Glancing over he had to remind himself that this wasn't Hikari. He was so use to just telling her instead of hiding he'd almost forgot to do so. "To tell fortunes."

Luke leaned against him, he could feel the warmth from his chest pressed against his back. It felt so strange for it to be someone else than Hikari doing so. Perhaps he and Luke could be come friends as well, he reminded him a Hikari a little. "Cool."

Placing the gem down Wizard bumped Luke with is shoulder and thankfully the young man stepped back. "We will need my crystal ball to read your fortune."

Jumping back, Luke rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, Pops always says I get too excited."

Standing behind his crystal Wizard moved his hands above the ball, his one eye flared with power before settling back down to a simmering glow that matched the ball. "You wish to know a favorite item or how someone views you?"

Biting his lip, Luke nodded. "I want to find out something we both like that would make for something fun for us to do on a first date. I know she likes doing physical stuff . . . ."

Calvin's words at Owen's party came back to Wizard, he raised his eyebrow at Luke's comment.

"Wait . . . no . . . nothing bad." Luke stumbled over his words, waving his hands in front of him. Luke must have been think the same thing. "She's like, always running around, and she goes into the mines, and stuff like that. You know, like a guy would do. She doesn't sit around just doing her hair like other girls." Blushing a bit, Luke added. "Not that there is anything wrong with girls who like to do that stuff but it's just Hikari is different."

Gasping, Wizard stared at Luke. The young man was looking way, embarrassed it seemed. He wanted to know about Hikari? He wanted a date? Something told him this wasn't like dinner with Jin, at least not to Luke. A living example of Hikari's words about the differences in dates was standing in his house.

There had to be an out. He wasn't going to do this was he? Maybe he could tell him the wrong thing, if Hikari didn't enjoy the date, there would be no chance of anything developing. He jerked in pain, there was a strong tug from the spirits of the future that lived in his gazing ball on his eye. The gem lying on his workbench appeared in the ball. The offering, he'd accepted. The spirits wouldn't let him out no matter what. Their dark voices whispered a reminder, he'd be punished if he misused them.

Sighing, he opened the way to the possible routes of the future for Luke. "Fishing . . . ."

"Fishing?"

"You should offer to take her fishing." Wizard clarified.

"That's the ticket." Luke snapped his fingers and pumped his fist. "So do you see us getting married like you did for Owen and Kathy?"

Wizard watched Luke blush, probably at the thought of marrying Hikari. Grinding his teeth he looked back into the future. "Two threads are attached to you right now. . . . One leads to Hikari, the other to another girl. Your future with Hikari is not written yet. There will be a marriage in your future but to who . . . . only you can write the future."

Leaning closer to his gazing ball, Wizard looked at Hikari. All around her were threads but only one lead into the far future. The others seemed to end suddenly all at the same length. Only one thread branched, one end stopped at the same length as the others but the other went on. The way was surrounded in fog but it was clear the thread went on. Why all these threads ended so suddenly he didn't have a clue. He'd need to go deeper, not just view the surface like right now. A different medium would be needed.

He jerked back into himself. Luke was waving his hand in front of his face.

"Sorry man, you just spaced out on me there."

Blinking Wizard schooled his look- must have given him a nasty glare if Luke was apologizing. "It is fine. I simply got lost in what I was seeing. Do you wish any other information?"

Smiling Luke thumped him on the back again. "I'm fine for now. Thanks a lot fortune teller, you're a great guy. I'll go talk to Hikari." Luke charged towards his door. "Hey, who was the other girl you seen I had a chance with?"

His eye was throbbing from that tug the spirits gave him earlier. Covering his eye of power with his hand, Wizard pressed his face into his hand. His head ached a bit too. "The one . . . that dances."

"Huh?" Something in how he looked at Luke must of changed his mind. "Nah, never mind it's not important."

Following Luke to the door, Wizard bolted it. Hopefully Hikari wouldn't be too angry with him when she found his door bolted. Moving to his bed, Wizard stumbled into it. He could feel the spirits from his ball moving around the room. They were sorry to have hurt him. Smiling, he pulled the covers up to block out the sun coming through the windows. He wasn't mad, he knew better than to try and back out of a binding once taken or misuse the power he was given access to.


	11. Chapter 11

**Blanket disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not claim any rights to Harvest Moon Animal Parade or any characters associated with the game. No money was made from this fan fiction. **

**Author note: My thanks to Andi for taking the time to beta. I appreciate your help.**

**{break}**

Pressing his lips together, Wizard concentrated on threading the long silver beads he'd created onto the wire hoop he was using for his latest talisman. Reaching for one of the small crystal pieces, he threaded it on as well. Holding it up, he eyed his work- he was at the center now. Picking the largest crystal piece, he fixed it to the absolute center before repeating the pattern on the other side of it.

It had been a few days since he'd seen Hikari. His own fault really; he'd locked her out of his home ever since that day Luke had come by. He'd even 'spied' on them during their date and checked her thoughts towards the young carpenter. She liked Luke. She seen him as fun loving, outgoing, easy to talk to, and very kind-hearted.

Probably his complete opposite. He'd never wanted to hate anyone more than he wanted to hate Luke right now. But he'd looked into his heart and he was kind-hearted, fun loving, outgoing, and he could carry on a conversation with anyone . . . even Wizard himself.

Luke cared about Hikari a great deal; she meant a lot to him. They had a lot in common. Hikari had revealed to him that she had no family- she was alone in the world. And Luke, he understood what it was like to loose a parent; his own mother had died when he was just a small child.

This wasn't anything he didn't already know about Hikari. But he couldn't understand what that meant, not like Luke could. He wasn't human. He didn't have any parents; not that he knew of. All he did know was that he hadn't been born like a human. One day he was just there with his Master. All Master had ever said was the wind had played a part in his creation. The only being in his life he could compare to a parent would be his Master, and he was still alive- just not with him. What did he know about the pain of growing up without a parent?

Luke was a normal human. Hikari could live a normal human life with Luke, and he'd make her happy. Luke's heart was so full of love. Wizard knew it to be true. He'd seen it.

He could admit to himself that he was jealous. While Luke understood what love was so easily. Wizard struggled to make heads or tails out of what he felt. Luke always seemed to know what to say in his own clumsy way, he even called Hikari pet names like 'sunshine'. And he made her laugh and forget about all the things the magical beings of this land wanted from her. Luke would shower her with love if given the chance.

What did he have to offer? He still didn't understand what he felt. Even if he was able to love her and live a human life with her, did that include what a normal human man could give her? Marriage, children, growing old together? He wasn't completely sure about the first two, but he knew for certain he couldn't give her the last one. Was that fair to her?

His door was rattling again, she'd waited till late in the evening this time. He finished the last piece of his talisman just as he heard her yell at him through the door.

"If you are okay at least come let me know!"

Putting the new talisman down he moved towards the door. If she was concerned with his well being he could at least let her know he was not ill. She was pounding on it again. Sliding the bolt to the side, he cracked the door open just as she knocked again. He blinked when her fist connected with his chest.

"Why have you been keeping your door locked? Hikari has been really worried about you." He didn't expect Finn to be the one to chew him out, then again the little sprite did take his duties to Hikari very seriously.

"I don't want to be disturbed." Perhaps that had been a little too rude. She was biting her lip like she use to do all the time. Looking away, he really didn't know what to say to her. Luke wouldn't have this problem would he? Something tightened in his chest, and he let his mouth run free. "Why don't you go see Luke. I'm sure the two of you can find all sorts of things you have in common."

She stepped back from him. "Luke? What does he have to do with you shutting me out?"

Starting to press the door shut he replied. "I know what has been going on between you and Luke."

Stomping her foot she growled at him. "What do you mean by that? Luke and I are just friends."

Shutting the door, he answered just before he disappeared completely behind it. "Not in his heart you aren't."


	12. Chapter 12

**Blanket disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not claim any rights to Harvest Moon Animal Parade or any characters associated with the game. No money was made from this fan fiction. **

**Author note: My thanks to Andi for taking the time to beta. I appreciate your help.**

**{break}**

Walking home, Hikari ran her fingers through her bangs. They came just above her eyes and curled under, making her eyes itch. She rubbed her eyes but it just made them burn more; she'd splash some water on them when she got home.

Once her animals were heading for the barn she scooped up some water from the well and splashed it on her face. It was cold and helped with the burn. She continued to splash her face till Finn pulled on her shirt, motioning towards their home. She didn't want to go in, Finn would see then that the water running down her face wasn't all well water. Finally she gave into him made her way in.

This was the first time since coming to Harmonica Town Hikari had felt like crying. Wizard acted like she'd betrayed him or something. Had she hurt him by going fishing with Luke? It was really silly in her opinion. It had just been two friends going fishing. Nothing had happened between them, just conversation. Besides it wasn't like Wizard and her were anything but friends either. And what did he mean that it meant something to Luke? Had he been watching her with his crystal ball? She didn't really like the idea that Wizard had been spying on her. It was like he had an unfair advantage that she didn't.

Taking a seat at the table, Finn took his spot in front of her.

"Are you going to be okay Hikari?" Poor little Finn, he sounded as heart broken as she felt.

Sighing she laid her head on the table. "I just don't get what I did to make him so upset?"

Finn scratched under his hat. "I think maybe unlike when you went to dinner with Jin, the date with Luke was one of those different kind of dates."

"It wasn't though! You were there, all we did was fish and talk." Hikari pointed out, drawing doodles into the wood with her finger nail.

"Well . . . ." Finn crossed his arms over his chest. "Wizard is able to look into a person's heart with his crystal ball. He did say the date meant more to Luke."

Touching her knuckle to her lip Hikari nodded. "Maybe . . . But why is Wizard angry with me?"

Fluttering so he was directly in front of her, Finn asked. "What do you think about Luke?"

"Well, he's a nice guy."

"Hikari, in your heart, what do you feel towards Luke?"

Touching her chest Hikari bit her lip. "His very kind, and I like spending time with him. He makes me laugh." Wiping her nose on the back of her hand she admitted. "Being with him was nice. For a few hours I got to forget about everything and just play. Please understand Finn, I'm happy to help the Harvest Goddess, and I want nothing more than to revive this land for everyone, but I've been feeling worn out lately." Looking at the calendar, it was almost the end of fall. "I've been working so hard to get the title of hero, and it just felt so good to let go. Just for awhile, you know?" It was hard to admit that even she had her limits. "It's different talking with Luke. He believes in the Goddess, but he doesn't see anything. Don't take this wrong, but it was nice to just be a normal girl for a little while."

Nodding, the little sprite looked away from her for a moment. It made her want to cry all over again; it reminded her of Wizard.

"Maybe, in your heart, you like Luke more than Wizard? You can forget about me and everything else with Luke. Wizard is just a reminder, because he is another magical being."

Hikari's eyes searched around her one room home, looking for an answer. Nothing she looked at held any answers for her, not even her own heart.


	13. Chapter 13

**Blanket disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not claim any rights to Harvest Moon Animal Parade or any characters associated with the game. No money was made from this fan fiction. **

**Author note: My thanks to Andi for taking the time to beta and all her help especially with this chapter, if not for her this chapter wouldn't be what it is. I appreciate your help. **

**{break}**

Hikari did not come by his home today. It hurt at first, thinking she'd already went to give all her attention to Luke. He'd given in earlier and checked on her. He found she'd stayed at her ranch all day. In a way it made it sting less to know Luke wasn't seeing her either.

He hated that he'd hurt her with his words. If only he hadn't buckled under his own low self esteem. Why hadn't he just trusted in Goddess's words? But then he reminded himself of the happiness he'd seen radiating from her heart after she'd spent the afternoon with Luke.

If he wasn't such a chicken he'd look at her heart and see what she thought of him. That old fear of what others really thought of him always stopped him though. He just couldn't bring himself to look, it was better to be blind than know the truth. He'd learned that the hard way when he was still with his Master.

Using his new talisman to help focus in on Hikari, Wizard peered closer at the strange threads he had a glimpse of when doing Luke's reading. For whatever reason the spirits where not cooperating when it came to gazing at Hikari. What was going on with her that they didn't want him to see?

Pushing one last time, he pulled back when more of the spirits in the ball moved to block his way.

Huffing Wizard concentrated on her again so he could get a fix on her soul, if they were going to block his way in the ball he'd just step around them.

Projecting his spiritual self unto the astral plain, he carefully moved around till he found the point he'd seen for Hikari in his ball. The spirits flew around him, several rubbed up against him welcoming him and enticing him to play with them. He gently touched each one as they pressed against him looking for his attention. The spirits loved it when he walked among them and he always felt so at home with them but today he only had eyes for the threads around Hikari.

The threads of possible futures around Hikari branched out like normally but then all but one ended all at the same length. The one he was interested in branched before continuing. One section ended at the same distance as all the others but the other piece went on and that was the one the spirits were still trying to keep him from.

He'd spent a great amount of time within the astral plains, but refrained from tracing possible futures. Normally he'd just peer into a human's heart and give advice. Master had often warned nothing good could come from tracing the future, especially if he was too close to the subject. It had never been an issue before.

Pushing a few of the spirits out of his way they made a strange almost hissing like sound and pressed back. That hadn't happened before.

"Why do you bar my way?" One of the spirits wrapped around his arm, trying to lead him away. It was one of his first 'friends' he'd made when he began visiting this dimension. "I wish to see what the future holds for this one." Wizard explained pulling away from the strange pressure that was the beings' touch.

The feeling of protection radiated from them. Protecting? Protecting who? "Will my knowledge of Hikari's future injure her in someway that she will be unable to perform the tasks set ahead of her?" No . . . . that wasn't it. If it wasn't Hikari they were protecting then who? Watching the mass of spirits undulate before him, a gentle prod here and there made them give easily enough allowing him a peek now and again.

One such peek had him pushing through almost violently, he'd caught a glimpse of Hikari's face; screaming in fear.

He watched the scene play out. She came to see him, then left. Met up with Paolo at the Fishery and followed the boy . . . to the roof. What was that boy's unhealthy fascination with roofs? Why was she crawling out on it?

"No!" He sobbed out before he could stop himself, dropping to his knees. He felt almost sick at the sight of this possible future.

Jin was there beside her now. Why was he shaking his head? Jin . . . was crying and so was everyone else. Why weren't they helping her?

"No, don't put the blanket . . . not over her face."

He understood quickly once the vision moved on. It was him . . . standing in the graveyard.

This was the thread that had branched, one side stopping at the same length all the other connections stopped. This terrible scene was possible in Hikari's future, but it did fork so it was still possible to avoid it. Just ahead he could see this longer section once again divided and both continued, reconnecting with all the villagers.

Looking over at the branch that continued he didn't bother getting up, he crawled tracing to the point it segmented again. One showed her looking into his crystal ball, the other showed him suspended in the air. He wasn't dead, but he wasn't really alive either. His own life thread laid under him continuing on, but coiled . . . no future.

Covering his mouth with his hand, his eyes darted between the possible futures that awaited them.

The spirits were trying to pull him away again, trying to shield him from what possibly was held in the future. He realized then it was him they were trying to protect.

He slammed his consciousness back into his body, then lost the battle and turned heaving everything in his stomach onto the floor.


	14. Chapter 14

**Blanket disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not claim any rights to Harvest Moon Animal Parade or any characters associated with the game. No money was made from this fan fiction. **

**Author note: My thanks to Andi for taking the time to beta. I appreciate your help.**

**{break} **

Wizard took a deep breath, and watched the vision over and over. The closer it got to the actual event, the clearer it became. No matter how many time he checked it came out the same. "No!" Slamming his hands onto the table, he growled at the ball. He was tempted to pitch it against the wall. Only the fact that Master had given it to him and his connection with the spirits inside kept him from destroying it.

Pacing, he just hoped Hikari would come to him today after what had happened between them. He'd have to figure out a way to get her to look into his crystal ball. He'd offered to let her look into the heart of anyone she wanted to before, but she'd turned the offer down. For some reason she wasn't comfortable with this aspect of his magic, at least not for herself.

The door creaked open. Jerking his head up at the sound, Hikari stood in Wizard's doorway holding a cup of coffee. Wizard just observed her, if he didn't succeed, this would be the last time she'd stand in his doorway.

She fidgeted under his gaze, then took a deep breath. "I want to say I was sorry about upsetting you." She was giving him a rather cautious look; he knew he looked bad. Hell, he hadn't slept all night. Just pacing and rechecking the future; driving himself insane.

"Is something wrong?"

He was still leaning over his crystal ball, his hands braced on either side of it. Straightening, he slowly approached her. Goddess, he'd grown to care for her so much. Reaching out with his long fingers, he wrapped them around the top of the cup of coffee she'd brought him. "I accept your offering, thank you."

"Huh? Oh, the coffee! No problem."

Placing his hand on her back, Wizard guided her to his crystal ball. He had to do this the right way. He was bound, he couldn't go against the power. "Allow me to show you the future."

"What?" Pulling back, Hikari gazed between Wizard and his crystal ball. "Wizard I told you before. I appreciate the offer, but I prefer to live my life as it happens. I don't want my future set before me. Plus it kind of feels like cheating to peek into other people's heart and such."

"Hikari." Hissing, he squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, the coffee cup bit into his hand as he held it. The pain in his eye was much worse than he'd expected it to be. He was stepping over his bounds again. "I've seen something I have to show you." Grabbing her wrist with his free hand, he pulled her towards his crystal ball.

Always so stubborn, she jerked away from him. "I'll deal with whatever is going to happen, when it happens, Wizard."

"Just look." He wasn't beyond pleading with her.

"No. Why won't you respect my feelings on this? I appreciate you care, but you should mind your own business." At his stricken look, she reached up and patted his cheek. "I just want to make my own way. Do you understand? I appreciate you're willing to show me, but I don't want to use you like that."

"Use me."

Cocking her head to the side at his strange choked command, Hikari pulled away from him. Walking to the door, she pulled it open, she grabbed Finn, who was trying to sneak back into the room, and stepped out. "I'm sorry about whatever has you upset Wizard, but I think I should go. I'll see you tomorrow, have a good day."

She was gone. His one golden eye glowed, replaying the events he'd watched over and over last night. Her next stop would be the Fishery, and there she'd met up with Paolo. He'd want her help with a game he was making up on the roof. She'd go, and then she'd slip. Jin wouldn't be able to help her . . . broken . . . death . . . gone.

He turned and flung the coffee cup. It hit the wall and shattered, raining bits and pieces of ceramic and discolored his wall with it's contents. Moving around the room he began ripping the books off his shelf and desk, then turned and begun tearing the coffee beans he'd been drying off his walls. What could he do? He didn't have the power to change the future. He could only watch and give the information to those that sought his guidance.

Clamping his hand over his mouth, he tried to imagine a future where there would be no more Hikari. She wouldn't come sit on his bed anymore, or insist on dragging him to festivals. He wouldn't drink coffee she'd brought him ever again. Even the pain of her possibly loving Luke and choosing to make a life with him hurt less than loosing her presence forever.

Perhaps he'd met her reincarnation someday, and they could be friends again. A time when there would be no Luke to come between them. But what were the chances some future her would come back here again? Would it be worth living until that time? Only able to hope for the chance? Would he end up like Master and travel the world searching for one soul?

Clenching his hand into a fist, he peered into his gazing ball once again. Watching as Hikari followed Paolo up to the roof and started to crawl out on to it. Gathering his power, he felt its cool touch against his skin. His hair moved around as his power lifted him off the floor.

From the center of his Master's crystal ball a darkness began to grow, and with it the pain in his right eye. Smiling at the spirits that started to rise from the ball, he whispered to them. "I know . . . . You'll have to punish me for this." His eyes felt a little damp, he could feel they didn't want to hurt him. "I'll gladly pay the price for her." They warned him one last time. "Do what you must . . . ."

He reappeared in the air above the Fishery just in time to see her slip. She'd land on her neck the way she'd fallen. Paolo was screaming and reaching out towards her, but he was just a child; there was nothing he could do. Wizard could hear Ozzie tripping over himself, trying to get out of the Fishery to see what was wrong.

What spurred him into action was Hikari's eyes meeting his; the trust she had in him burned in her eyes. To hell with the consequences. Using his power he leapt towards her, grabbing her around the waist. Wrapping his arms around Hikari, he curled himself around her, supporting her neck and head while he turned in mid-air, making sure he landed first.

The landing knocked the wind out of him, but thankfully his power softened the landing. Neither of them would die from injuries from this fall.

It hurt to breath, but he forced himself to anyway. Laying on the pier, he was struck with just how beautiful the sky was today. Rolling himself up, he looked down at Hikari's still form huddled against his body. It felt so good to hold her like this. Slowly pulling back from her, he smiled when she finally looked up. Tears clung to her eyelashes.

"Are you injured?"

She shook her head.

Resting his forehead on hers, he watched a pretty little blush color her checks. "Thank all the deities . . . I made it in time." He whispered, chuckling quietly. "I almost forgot the wind is free to decide which way it wishes to blow." She looked so afraid and confused he wanted nothing more than to take her back to his home and curl up with her on his bed. It was the only thing he hadn't destroyed.

The sounds of the town's people converging on them made him look away. Toby was the first there. Using his arms to support himself he allowed Toby to help Hikari up.

Ozzie and Hayden came to his side, each taking an arm and pulling him up. Paolo was talking a mile a minute, telling anyone who'd listen how Wizard had appeared out of nowhere and had jumped from above them and caught Hikari, and how he had been glowing with power. Several from the town were rushing down the stairs, Jin was with them, and Maya was dragging poor Irene behind her. He could hear their voices asking if he was alright, telling him he'd done a good thing. That he'd probably saved Hikari's life. He already knew all that though.

Hikari stepped towards him and touched his arm, her eyes were still so sad. Why were they sad? "Wizard, are you alright?" Her voice, it sounded so far away.

Chocking on something, Wizard brought his hand to his mouth and coughed. There was something wet on his hand. Pulling his hand away, he noticed it was covered in something black, he could feel it running down his chin.

Finn was pulling on Hikari, trying to get her away from him. Dear Finn, he would always protect her wouldn't he? It gave him some comfort. A vision flashed before his golden eye. The threads of possible futures, those around Hikari that had ended abruptly. They faded away, that future was no more. Every connection she had with the town's people grew and divided and subdivide showing a very long life of all the possible times she would have. It was his thread that became singular and coiled. Alive, but no future . . . . Suspended.

He could feel the spirits wrapping around his eye, taking his vision. Their low, sinister voices telling him they were sorry. His still working eye glanced at Hikari once more. Her lips were moving, but he couldn't hear her anymore. He whispered back to the spirits. "Every choice has a consequence. I accept my punishment."

The world turned dark.


	15. Chapter 15

**Blanket disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not claim any rights to Harvest Moon Animal Parade or any characters associated with the game. No money was made from this fan fiction. **

**Author note: My thanks to Andi for taking the time to beta. I appreciate your help.**

**{break} **

Finn was pulling with all his might, trying to pull her away from Wizard. It was frightening to see that dark liquid run from his eye and mouth. Hikari appreciated that Finn wanted to protect her, but there was no way she was leaving Wizard. Suddenly he pitched forward and she reacted without even thinking, letting his body land on hers; keeping him from hitting the pier. Thankfully Hayden and Ozzie broke out of their stupor and grabbed hold of him.

"Let's get him to the clinic." Jin ordered pushing her out of the way and taking hold of his legs.

They carried Wizard up the stairs to the clinic and placed him on a bed in the back. Hikari helped Irene take his jewelry off him and strip him down to his pants. He had so many things on him Hikari hoped they weren't doing something wrong. Right now they were waiting for Luna. They would have stripped him to his underwear, but it turned out Wizard didn't wear anything underneath his pants.

Luna came running in, a pair of blue boxers in her hand. "I found a pair that will fit his measurements." Her face was the same color as her hair as she placed them on the bed.

Hikari bit her lip, glancing between the boxers and Wizard's still form. Finn buzzed in front of her taking in the scene. "What's the big deal? You've seen him naked before." Thank goodness no one could see or hear him.

Irene cleared her throat, picking the undergarment up. "You young girls step out for a moment. I'll handle this."

"Are you sure Irene?" There was no way little old Irene could wrestle Wizard into them by herself. "I mean will you be able to man handle him by yourself?"

"It's not like I haven't had to do this before Hikari." She answered pulling his blanket down. Jin stepped in carrying a tray of instruments and a clip board. "Besides, Jin is here now. You young girls have no need to be here while we examine him." Stepping in front of him, Irene started pulling the pants off. "Now shoo. I'll call you girls in when it's done."

How could she walk out on him while he was this way? Resisting Luna's attempt to pull her out of the room Hikari asked. "Are you sure you don't need help?"

Placing the tray on the bedside table Jin pushed his glasses up. "You will only be in the way, please take a seat in the waiting area."

Luna grabbed her hand and pulled her before she could resist again. Slumping onto the couch, Hikari could feel Luna taking a seat beside her.

"Are you sure you are alright, Hikari?"

Leaning forward, Hikari folded her hands. She could feel tears in her eyes again. "I just can't stop feeling like it's my fault he's hurt."

Giving the young rancher a pat on the back, Luna shook her head. "It's not like you pushed him off the roof or ordered him to jump after you."

Before anymore could be said the patient door flew open, startling the girls. Jin rushed out pulling his grandmother with him. They both looked like they had seen a ghost.

Shooting off the couch, the girls approached the pair. They still had a hold of each other and were pale. Luna had taken hold of Irene, so Hikari grabbed hold of Jin, steadying him. "What happened? Did something happen to Wizard? Is he alright?"

It was Irene that found her voice first. "When Jin attempted to examine him. . . something is coming out of his eye. It chased us away."

"His eye? Which eye?" She demanded.

Placing his hand over his right eye Jin clarified. "The one with the markings under it."

Hikari's eyes darted around the room, trying to figure out what could be happening. Pressing her lips together, she ran into the room with Wizard. Ignoring the others when they called for her to stop.

Wizard was on the bed, frightfully still. If it wasn't for the fact she could see his chest move with each breath, she'd have swore he was dead. Both his eyes were wide open, but unfixed. Hikari could tell he wasn't conscious of his surrounds. Just as Irene had said something was coming out of his eye.

His topaz colored right eye was still painted black like it had been since he'd saved her. Thankfully, Irene had washed away the black fluid that had leaked out of it, but it was still frighting to look at. The entire organ was black, not just the loss of it's normal color, but almost like it was covered by a veil.

What appeared to be a wisp of light blue smoke was raising from his eye. As the smoke rose above him, it began to take on a form and gained a face. Well, eyes anyway. It looked just like those creatures that had surrounded Jake when he had been using Wizard's crystal ball.

It didn't seem violent, so Hikari slowly crept forward and gently attempted to lay her hand on Wizard's arm. Her hand was unable to touch him. He was surrounded by the light blue barrier.

"I wonder what activated his power?" Finn asked, fluttering closer to Wizard's head.

"That is his power, isn't it? I remember when he helped Witch." Looking up at the spirit, it was a little creepy the way it watched their every move; like a watch dog. "Hey Finn." The little sprite looked up. "Do you think it's trying to protect him? Maybe it doesn't want Jin to touch Wizard. You keep reminding me he isn't human, so maybe Jin can't help him."

Fluttering up Finn reached the spirits face and they carefully watched one another. "This creature isn't evil, Hikari." Finn bobbed his head side to side, examining the creature, and the spirit in turn mimicked him. "I think you're right, it's just trying to help protect him."

Stepping back out, Hikari patted Irene's shoulder. Luna had brewed them both a cup of tea and they were sitting in Jin's office area.

"Oh Hikari! I'm so glad you're alright, child."

"There's nothing to worry about." She advised, Irene had reached up to grasp her hand.

Jin stood, pacing around the room. "Nothing to worry about?" He gestured to the back room. "There is some creature in there with my patient. And I have no idea what is wrong with him." Crossing his arms he turned his back on them. "I ran out on a patient. What kind of doctor does that?" Quietly he added. "Even though I'm ashamed that I ran away, I don't know if I can go back in there."

Grabbing the front of her shirt, Hikari watched her friend. "Oh Jin." She felt so bad for him. "Wizard wouldn't be angry that you ran. He'd understand. You're frightened. It's not like you've ever seen something like that before. Please don't beat yourself up over this Jin."

Approaching him, Hikari laid her hand against his back. Finally, the young doctor turned and smiled at her. "Wizard sounds like a very kind individual if he could over look such a thing."

She nodded. "He is. Anyway, the spirit in there is protecting him." Taking hold of Jin's hand she begun to lead him back to Wizard. "If you don't try to hurt him it won't hurt you. I approached it and nothing happened to me, but you can't touch him."

They ended up back in the room, and Jin attempted once again to touch Wizard. Ignoring the spirit's watchful gaze, the doctor encountered the same barrier Hikari had.

"How is this possible?" Jin asked, pressing against the protective obstruction.

Irene and Luna had entered again. Stepping forward, Irene looked first at the guardian, then at Wizard's open, unseeing eyes. Even though the one was black now, his other was still the same beautiful green it had also been.

"There isn't anything we can do, Jin." Irene said clasping her hands to pray. "All we can do is watch over him and pray."

"Grandmother?" Jin pulled his hand away from examining Wizard and watched her.

"I don't want you to think me an old fool, but would you believe, when I was a young girl, I went to the town's fortune teller to get advice about a young man I was interested in?" Irene looked up, her gaze stayed on Wizard's unmoving form. "The fortune teller was a young man with silver hair, his skin was very tan compared to the others in our village, and he had a white tattoo under his left eye."

Hikari blinked, then looked towards Finn. He looked just as freaked as she felt.

"Did you go to this fortune teller's grandfather?" Luna asked, taking a hesitant step into the room.

Irene just smiled. "I had to take him several whole coffee beans and it took me a lot of time to get as many as he wanted. But in the end he did help me. He gave me the courage to approach my special someone, and I ended up marrying that man, and had many wonderful years with him. Without that fortune teller's help I wouldn't have had the determination to approach Jin's grandfather."

She had a far off look in her eyes, like she was remembering happier times. It made Hikari feel bad that she'd told Wizard she thought he was cheating by using his crystal ball. Here was someone he'd helped, and from the sounds of it, he'd made a difference for Irene.

"I'm embarrassed to admit it, but I didn't give that the dear young man another thought after that." Irene finally looked away from Wizard, she turned to face Hikari and Luna. "I was married, had children. I had my happy ending. Well, you get the picture. I didn't think about approaching him again. Then today this young man is brought in and it's like he walked right out of the past."

"But there's no way this could be the same young man. Forgive me, Irene but you're an old lady, and for him to be the same fortune teller . . . . How could someone not age one day in all those years?" Luna asked.

The uneasy look in Luna's eyes reminded Hikari of a conversation she and Wizard had once; about why he didn't do a lot with the town's people. He'd said he hadn't been alive as long as the Harvest Goddess or Harvest King but he had been around a long time. He'd found that most humans couldn't deal with magical beings. Something about, 'anything that was different was usually feared and fear lead to cruelty.' Glancing over to Finn, something in how he was watching Luna tugged at her heart.

Bless Irene though. "Do you believe in the Harvest Goddess?"

Blinking, Luna's eyes darted; looking for a trick in what Irene was asking. "Of course I do."

"Are you afraid of her?"

Folding her arms over her chest Luna huffed. "No. Why would I be afraid of someone who looked after this land's well being."

"If you can believe in the Harvest Goddess, then why do you find it so hard to believe that maybe, just maybe, this young man is really what he has always said he is? Another magical being. A wizard."

Gasping Luna bit her lip. "That would mean that girl that lives in Fugue Forest really is a witch."

"It's true." Hikari confirmed. "And they have never done anything to hurt anyone. Wizard has gone out of his way to offer his assistance to the villagers. Now he has put himself in danger to save my life. If you are going to judge him Luna, do so by his actions not by prejudice or unfounded fear."

Nodding in agreement, Irene turned, heading towards the main clinic door. "I think I'll go to the church and pray for his recovery. Come with me, Jin?"

Giving his patient one last look, Jin took his grandmother's hand and headed out the door with her. "I promise Hikari, I'll look after Wizard here at the clinic until he recovers." Jin promised.

Looking at Luna, Hikari waited for the young woman to make a decision. "Okay, you're right." Luna finally admitted. "So what do we do from here?"

"I don't know right now, but I'll think of something." Hikari answered, walking closer to Wizard.

Heading out the door, Luna called back. "Well, let me know what you come up with. I'll help if I can."

Finally, alone once again, Hikari and Finn stepped forward, pulling a seat up beside Wizard's bed. "I'm sorry I told you to mind your own business." She whispered. "I should have listened to you. I've just been so confused since you got mad at me, and I was afraid of what you wanted to show me. That you'd show me who I was fated to marry, then I wouldn't have a choice anymore." Folding her hands together, Hikari leaned her forehead against them.

Finn landed by Wizard's head and reached out patting the barrier. "It takes special things to save magical beings, Hikari. What are we going to do?"

Nodding in agreement, Hikari picked Finn up, holding him to her chest she shut the door leading to Wizard. She released Finn when the main door to the clinic banged open.

Charging in, Luke grasped her by the shoulders. "Are you okay? Toby came and told us that there was an accident."

"I'm alright."

She blushed when he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "Toby said you fell from the roof and landed on the pier. I was so scared! I kept picturing you busted up. I know you're not like other girls, Hikari, but please don't worry me like that. Don't be so reckless."

Having Luke tell her not to be reckless was like a pot calling a kettle black. It almost made her want to giggle. Standing there with his arms wrapped around her and his chin resting on her head made her feel calm for the first time since the accident. She leaned against him, soaking up his warm.

Finn's voice whispering her name reminded her that, while she was fine someone wasn't. Someone else who had been holding her in their arms not long ago. Pulling away, she could feel tears gathering again. Luke noticed them too. "Hey! What's with the water works?"

Biting her lip, she glanced to the back of the clinic. "I'm not hurt because Wizard saved me. He put himself in danger to make sure I was alright." Sniffing, she looked back a Luke. "Now, he won't wake up and Jin can't figure out what is wrong with him."

"The fortune teller? Oh man, I hate to hear that. He's an alright guy." Luke frowned then smiled. "Don't worry though, if anyone can help him Jin can."

Hikari noticed Bo had entered the clinic and was jerking on Luke's vest. She wanted to tell Luke that, no, Jin wouldn't be able to fix Wizard because he wasn't human. But she just couldn't bring herself to say it. Bo blushed when she looked at him, then bowed. "Everyone will be happy to hear you're okay, Hikari, but we have to get back to work."

Sighing, Luke nodded. "I didn't tell Pops I was coming- just dropped everything." Reaching up to rub the back of his head, he admitted. "I just realized, I left my ax in the middle of the road." Chuckling, he explained. "Bo and I hopped on the mine cart and rode into town as quick as it would go." Heading for the door, the two carpenter's apprentices waved as they shut the door.

Luke was a good guy, but she couldn't afford to play around with him right now. When she was with Luke, he really did make her forget. But she didn't want to forget. Not about the Harvest Goddess and King. Not about the sprites and Witch. And certainly not about Wizard, and how it felt to spend time with him. Jerking the clinic door open, she made sure it was properly shut before taking off as fast as she could out of town.

Finn followed as quickly as he could, waiting till they hit the bridge out of town before asking. "Where are we going?"

"To speak to someone who might know something about Wizard." She glanced over at Finn as he drew beside her. The tears were gone, instead her eyes burned with determination. "We're going to see Witch."


	16. Chapter 16

**Blanket disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not claim any rights to Harvest Moon Animal Parade or any characters associated with the game. No money was made from this fan fiction. **

**Author note: My thanks to Andi for taking the time to beta. I appreciate your help. **

**{break} **

Hikari wiped the sweat from her forehead. There had been so many rock and trees in the way in Fugue Forest. Storing her hammer, she ran across the bridge connected to the bog Witch's house was on. Forgoing petting the animals that lived here, Hikari grabbed the door knob only to stop short-it was locked.

Rattling the knob, Hikari glanced over to Finn. "What did I do that everyone keeps locking me out?" The little sprite shrugged, shaking his head.

Pounding on the door Hikari yelled. "Witch . . . it's me, Hikari." She pounded again. "Please, it's an emergency!" She could hear someone moving around in the house. Feed up, Hikari reared back, giving the door a kick. "Don't ignore me, damn it! Just open the door."

Pacing for a moment, she attempted to look inside her windows, but Witch had drawn her blinds. Finn nervously sat on a mushroom that was growing beside the house.

"I've had it." Hikari declared extracting her hammer from her rucksack. Rearing back, she prepared to hit the door.

Finn darted in front of the door shaking his hands in front of himself. "Don't do it, she'll curse you or something."

"I don't care." Reaching out she plucked Finn away from the door. "If she doesn't want me to smash the door in with my hammer, then she'll open it!" Glancing over at one of the windows, she noticed the shade move. "Do you hear me Witch Princess? I'll do it. I've got to speak with you."

The sound of the blot sliding stilled Hikari's hand. Lowering her hammer, she waited as the door slowly opened just enough to expose one of Witch's golden eyes. Nodding her head, Hikari stowed the hammer.

Witch hissed at her. "Just who do you think you are?"

Pressing her lips together, Hikari stiff armed the door and walked in. Finn fluttered in after her.

Blinking, Witch shut the door before turning on the young farmer. "What the hell is wrong with everyone? First Wizard, now you. If it wasn't for the fact that the Harvest Goddess still needs you, I'd cast a spell on you."

"Look, I'm sorry I barged in on you like this. But Wizard is hurt. Jin, the town's doctor, can't even touch him because of this, this . . ." Hikari waved her hand around, trying to pull the word out of the air.

Thank goodness for Finn. "Magical barrier."

Nodding, Hikari gave Finn a smile. "Magical barrier surrounding him. You are the only other magical being besides Finn who can freely move around. I need you to come with me and see if you can find out what is wrong with him."

Touching her knuckle to her lips, Witch took a deep breath. "So that's what happened. I barracked myself in because I felt something had happened to the balance of magic."

"I'm really sorry if I frightened you more by my actions."

Huffing, Witch crossed her arms over her chest. "I wasn't frightened. Especially not of you. Besides what makes you think I'll agree to help him?"

"I don't know or care right now why you two keep fighting. All I care about is saving him. Please, Witch, it's my fault. He got hurt saving me."

Bringing her hand up to the side of her mouth, Witch leaned back and chuckled. "So, this means you'll owe me." Leaning forward she smiled rather sinisterly. "You'll owe me big, and so will Wizard."

"Wait!" Despite how hard he was shaking, Finn flew into Witch's face. "No one will owe you anything. This makes us even now."

"What?" She roared, sending the little sprite tumbling end over end. "How does it make us even? I don't owe you or anyone anything."

"Finn's right." Hikari added, jerking back when Witch turned on her. "It was thanks to us and Wizard that you're not a frog anymore."

"I gave you that green bell in return for your help."

Nodding, Finn landed on Hikari's shoulder. "That doesn't completely make up for all Hikari did." Tipping his hat forward, Finn added. "You'd still be a frog if Hikari and I hadn't found you and spoke to Wizard about what we found. Plus, it was Hikari who requested that Wizard fix you, and got all the stuff for the potion." Finn fluttered towards Witch. "Do you really think returning something you should have never taken makes up for all that?"

Witch stuttered a moment. Seemed they were on the right track.

"Plus, did you do anything to thank Wizard for changing you back? I heard from him you used those Fugue Mushrooms I gave you for a prank. That wasn't very nice to use my gifts to hurt him. Especially when he didn't have to change you back."

Using the toe of her black shoe to draw a figure eight on the floor Witch looked more subdued now. "It was only a prank. It's not like it would have hurt Wizard."

"Maybe not, but it still wasn't right." Stepping forward Hikari placed her hand on Witch's shoulder. "Please Witch?"

Looking into Hikari's doe eyes Witch decided the Goddess certainly pick well when she choose her champion, there was no way Witch could say no. "Fine."


	17. Chapter 17

**Blanket disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not claim any rights to Harvest Moon Animal Parade or any characters associated with the game. No money was made from this fan fiction. **

**Author note: My thanks to Andi for taking the time to beta. I appreciate your help.**

**{break} **

By the time they'd made it back to the clinic it was long after closing time; Jin had already locked up. Hikari and Finn watched as Witch manipulated the lock with her magic until the door popped open on its own.

Stepping quietly so not to wake anyone, they lead Witch to the back room where Wizard was being kept.

As Hikari walked to Wizard's side she smiled at his guardian. She turned back to Witch, watching her as she took in Wizard's still form. Seeing him like this seem to scared her, maybe it was a reminder that even though they were magical, they could be hurt.

Witch seemed to bring herself under control as she walked over and ran her hand above his form, coming to a stop at his face. Leaning over his still form, she looked into his open eyes. Drawing back, Witch appeared almost ill. "You're such an idiot." She hissed.

"Witch!" Hikari chided giving her a little push, her hand hovered over his protected form; like she was itching to touch him.

Scrunching her nose up at the sicking display, Witch stomped to the clinic door. "Let's go."

Pulling her hand back, Hikari's gaze darted between the spirit and Wizard before turning to follow Witch up the hill to Wizard's house. The door bounced off the wall from the force Witch used to open it in her rush, but she'd stopped short causing Hikari to run into her back.

"What gives?"

Magic flew from witch's fingertips turning on the lights. The room was an absolute disaster. Wizard's books were flung all over the room, some older ones had sections of pages that had come apart. Bits and pieces of pottery were scattered around the back wall and the wall itself was stained. Even his coffee beans that he took such care in drying were crushed all over the floor. It was like someone had broken in and vandalized the place.

"What happened here?"

Witch stepped carefully through the items littering the floor and inched closer to the now dark crystal ball still sitting in it's normal resting place. It and the upstairs where his telescope was kept was the only things undamaged. "I'd say all those years of holding his emotions in check finally caught up to him."

Stepping to Witch's side, Hikari gasped before walking towards Wizard's crystal ball. "It's black." Landing on the table with the ball, Finn batted away one of the spirits. "It looks like it did when Jake was trying to use it."

Witch moved beside her, gazing into it. "You've seen it look like this before?"

Nodding, Hikari explained about when Wizard had lost his ball. How Jake, the inn keeper, had found it and had been using it- how it had taken control of him.

Sighing, Witch shook her head. "Sounds about right. Only Wizard and his Master were able to use this thing. They have a connection with the spirits inside the ball."

"I thought witches and wizards weren't tied to any objects." Finn said, inching farther away from the ball.

Waving her hand Witch corrected him. "We're not tied to anything. But sometimes we will enter into a contract with other magical beings and spirits to increase our powers."

Hikari pointed to the ball. "But why would this be black? Is it because Wizard is hurt?"

"No, the ball isn't tied to Wizard in that way. It isn't going to reflect his well being. Hell, this ball will attempt to make a contract with anyone who touches it. But if the person doesn't have the power to deal with the spirits that live in it, these guys would simply take control of whoever attempted to use it."

"Well something has happened to turn it black. Is there anyway to tell if someone tampered with it?"

"Little girl, I don't know who you think Wizard is, but unless he's pissed off a deity he has the power to protect himself against any other magical beings around here." It hurt to admit it but Hikari needed to understand. "The only reason I get away with my pranks is because he lets me. The stupid idiot's too much of a softy." Witch gestured like she was sweeping the idea away. "Anyway let's just say no one's going to be able to hurt him, and especially not through his crystal ball."

Bending down, Hikari began picking up Wizard's books. From the corner of her eye she saw Finn fly a string of coffee beans that had somehow survived back to its hook on the wall. "It's true I don't know anything about this type of stuff. It's just that his one eye is the same color. So I thought maybe it was connected."

"Wait a moment."

Hikari froze watching Witch examine the gazing ball. "There is someone who could hurt him connected with this ball."

"Who?"

Stepping away from the ball Witch batted one of the spirits away from her. "These guys." She replied gesturing towards ghost-like beings around the crystal gazing ball.


	18. Chapter 18

**Blanket disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not claim any rights to Harvest Moon Animal Parade or any characters associated with the game. No money was made from this fan fiction. **

**Author note: My thanks to Andi for taking the time to beta. I appreciate your help.**

**{break} **

Hikari continued to pick up the books and stack them neatly by the wall. Wizard would have to put them back in the correct spots, but at least, when he was better, he wouldn't come home to a complete mess.

Witch must have been extremely unsettled over the turn of events surrounding Wizard. Of her own free will, she was helping tidy his home.

"Did Wizard tell you I was turned into a frog as punishment?"

Witch wasn't looking at her, she was still sweeping up the crushed coffee beans. Hikari turned away and picked up another book. "Wizard said you'd tried to use a spell to revive the Goddess Tree."

Fluttering by with what had been a piece of pottery Finn added. "That, and he told you not to do it."

Pausing for a moment, Witch shook her head. "He is such an ass." She began sweeping again. "The Goddess told me that she'd sent one of her sprites to find a human that would be able to save her. I didn't believe her."

Hikari glanced up, her and Witch's eyes met across the room. "I've had bad luck with humans in the past, I don't like trusting them."

Breaking contact with Witch, Hikari nodded. "Wizard told me he'd had trouble in the past as well."

Snorting, Witch went back to sweeping. "Yeah, that guy is a glutton for punishment. Anyway, because I tried to use magic on the tree instead of waiting for you I was punished for not listening. The power rebounded and reacted strangely, turning me into a frog. I think it might be the same for Wizard. Besides looking into people's hearts, Wizard also can look into the future. It wasn't something he normally did, I think Wizard might have been a little afraid too. One time, when we were actually sort of on speaking terms, he told me his Master said dealing with the future could lead to his ruin and insanity." Shaking her head, Witch smiled. "Of course I told him it was already too late for him." Chuckling at her own joke, Witch added "He said it was dangerous because he wasn't allowed to use the knowledge to change things." Witch glanced over her shoulder towards Wizard's crystal ball. "What if he saw something he didn't like, and tried to change it anyway?"

Hikari dropped the book she'd began to pick up, the sound made both Witch and Finn jump. "He tried to get me to look at the crystal ball before I left this morning, and I wouldn't do it. Then he just appeared suddenly and protected me from getting hurt." Covering her face with her hand, Hikari wailed. "This is my fault."

"That's enough."

Looking up, Hikari blinked back the tears. Witch leaned the broom against the wall and moved towards her. "Wizard maybe a moron and an jerk, but it isn't like he wouldn't have known the consequences of his actions." Grabbing her arm, Witch lead the way out the door. "Let's go speak with the Goddess."

Hikari ended up showing Witch the mine cart so they could make a faster trip. It was actually refreshing. The feeling of the wind whipping across her face, and the sound of Witch's laugh as they rode to Garmon mine was a relief.

Entering the spring, Hikari was surprised when Witch actually stopped and waited for Harvest Goddess to motion them forward before entering.

"It's so late, Hikari. What brings the both of you here at this time?"

Finn was the first to move. Fluttering over, he dove for the Goddess. "It's Wizard." He cried. "He might have done something he wasn't suppose to do, and now he won't wake up."

Embracing Finn, Goddess first looked at Witch. "Is that correct?'

Sighing, Witch nodded. "It looks like that moron might have tried to change the future. Hikari here was almost in an accident today, and he saved her."

Pulling away from her embrace, Finn added. "Jin said, if Wizard hadn't helped Hikari, she might have died."

"Oh my." Goddess gasped. "I don't have much power left, but let me do some checking." Releasing Finn, she disappeared back into her tree.

Hikari ended up taking a seat in the grass; everything was catching up to her. All her work in the fields this season, everything that had happened over the last couple of days, plus, the emotion distress over Wizard's condition, Hikari wasn't sure how much more she could take. The tree shimmered, alerting them all that the Harvest Goddess was returning. She looked as tired as Hikari felt.

"Wizard is being punished by the spirits for misusing the knowledge of the future. As one who peers into the future, he only has the privilege to watch and give advice to those who ask for his counsel. He doesn't have the right to use that information to change anyone's future. All beings must be allowed to make their own choices. Not even the gods have the right to take one's choices from them."

"But . . . ." Hikari began, stopping in mid-sentence when Goddess held her hand up to her.

"I'm sorry, it doesn't matter that it was done to save you. Yes, putting himself in danger to help you is commendable." Sighing, Goddess bowed her head. "It does not change the fact that what he did was against the laws that govern the future, and in turn breaks a rule of his contract with the spirits. I have no doubt he knew what would happen."

"How can we return him to normal?" Hikari asked.

Goddess was watching her, as if what she was saying surprised her. "Are you certain you want to?"

Stomping her foot, Hikari yelled. "Of course I do! Wizard is my friend. I'm not going to leave him like that."

Goddess looked away. "You mean a great deal to him, Hikari. His heart was breaking from the argument the two of you had. Depending on what you want for your future, it might be kinder to go on with your life and forget about him. If you can restore my power, there may come a time in the future that I will be able to find another who can revive Wizard."

Gritting her teeth, Hikari shook her head- there was no way she could forget about him. "Never. I'll never turn my back on him."

Smiling, Goddess nodded. "Come see me after you get the title of hero and summon the Harvest King."

"What? It will be at least the first day of winter before I'll know if I've gained the title of hero this month and there is no guarantee I'll be able to get it during the winter. It might be next summer before I'll finally gain it." Hikari gestured towards the town. "We can't leave him like that."

"I will need to be at my full power to help him and I'll need to consult with the Harvest King about what all it will take to free Wizard from his punishment. For those things to happen, you must gain the title of hero."

Wiping her eyes, Hikari nodded. "Alright, I'll return when I've gained the title of hero. Thank you both for your help."

Turning Hikari ran from the spring. She didn't slow down, not when Finn was calling for her to wait or when her home came into view. Shoving the door open, she left it wide open and dove for her bed.

Finn entered a few minutes later, he shut the door and took his place near her head. Reaching out, he stroked her hair until she cried herself to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Blanket disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not claim any rights to Harvest Moon Animal Parade or any characters associated with the game. No money was made from this fan fiction. **

**Author note: My thanks to Andi for taking the time to beta. I appreciate your help.**

**{break} **

Hikari continued to work in her fields and tend her animals, she spent hours forging, fishing, and mining- trying to get insure that she'd get the title of hero those last days of Fall.

Every time she went into the accessory store Julius passed her the same message.

Luke was wondering if she was alright.

She had been avoiding him. But what could she say to him? -I have to make sure I've proven I'm worthy of the title of hero so I can summon the Harvest King. Oh yes, Luke, don't you know? Only the Harvest King has the power to save the Harvest Goddess. And then in turn they will save Wizard because there's no way Jin will ever be able to help him because he's not human. -Luke was a good guy, but she didn't even want to imagine that conversation.

It was times like this that she felt Wizard's absence even more. He always was willing to listen and encourage her. He understood what she was doing and the stress she felt knowing it was on her shoulders if she didn't succeed. Wizard's quiet confidence in her made her feel more assured about what she was doing.

Putting the last of her refined mining material into the shipping box, Hikari ran to the hot spring behind her house. It was late, but there was still time to get some fishing in before she headed to sleep for the night, but she'd need the spring's healing properties before she'd be able to do any fishing.

Finn took a seat on one of the rocks. "Mayor Hamilton was sad this morning when you said you couldn't go to the Crop Festival."

Sighing, Hikari slid farther into the water. "I know. But I don't have time for festivals right now."

Shifting over, Finn dropped his feet into the water. "It's strange to see you so gung ho, Hikari. Before, I had to yell at you and remind you. Now it's all you think about."

Sure when they first got here she'd been easily distracted by everything. She'd matured a lot in the last year. "Really Finn, thought you'd be happy about that."

"Not when it hurts you. Wizard wouldn't be happy either."

Gritting her teeth, Hikari slid below the surface of the hot spring. Holding her breath until the last second just for spite. Before Finn could speak Hikari had her towel, she dried and dressed quickly before heading towards the beach.

Casting her line, she watched Finn take a seat on the drift wood beside her. Alright, she felt bad for making him worry. Things had been rather strained between them since Wizard was injured.

Finn's sad face reminded her that it was an argument between her and Wizard that had left Wizard feeling heart broken, and probably lead to him getting hurt. Having Harvest Goddess tell her she'd hurt Wizard to the point it might be kinder to never wake him . . . . Well, she cried every night since the accident.

She'd stopped going to the clinic everyday to see him. It was too much to see him so still- knowing he'd made the choice to save her and risk himself, even though she'd hurt him.

And she hadn't meant to hurt him. She felt so ashamed. Wizard was so special to her. That evening they had spent watching the sunset, and the time right before everything had turned sour, they had went to the Moon Viewing Festival. He'd been so sweet to her and made her feel so special; making dumplings for them to share, and saying he wanted to look at the moon with her again. Wizard didn't let others in, she knew that, but he'd let her in, and, for whatever reason, her fishing with Luke had ruined it.

It hadn't been anything romantic to her. It was true she enjoyed Luke's company. She'd been worried about so many things recently that being able to just forget for an afternoon had felt so good. And it was true, that afternoon had made Luke all that more special to her, but as a friend. She hadn't been thinking about anyone as a love interest.

It was like everyone expected her to make a decision and choice. Either Luke or Wizard- and just toss the other one to the side. Couldn't she just be friends with everyone?

Finn's observation that Wizard must have seen something that had lead him to believe that she was going to chose Luke as a boyfriend had her examining her own heart over and over again.

Not once had she considered a boyfriend throughout all of this. Before she had met Finn, her only thoughts had been about how she was going to make it through life on her own. Then Finn found her, just days before she was expected to leave the orphanage and make her own way in the world with what was left of her parent's inheritance. Hikari placed all her trust into Finn and traveled to Harmonica Town to start her new life. It had felt good to have someone that needed her, and she wasn't alone- she had Finn at her side every step of the way.

She wouldn't trade the fact that she had the ability to speak and see beings most couldn't. Heck, she owed her very way of life to that fact. Where would she be right now if she didn't?

Perhaps she was a little dense, or just too absorbed in what she was doing to notice any of the signals those around her were putting out. That was another reason that she didn't really want to see anyone right now. Until everyone that actually needed her was taken care of, she'd avoid anything that had to do with a love life.


	20. Chapter 20

**Blanket disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not claim any rights to Harvest Moon Animal Parade or any characters associated with the game. No money was made from this fan fiction. **

**Author note: My thanks to Andi for taking the time to beta, and a special thank you for all her help with this part of the story. Andi allowed me to bounce ideas off of her and gave me some input that helped form some of the scenes. I really appreciate all your help. *bows to the all mighty beta***

**{break} **

The first day of Winter provided Hikari with the title she needed. The summoning went well. The beautiful sound of the sprites bells resonated off the mountain, filling the air. Suddenly the bells became balls of magic, flying into the air and circled around. Fire filled the sky for a moment before the Harvest King materialized in front of them.

The King was awe inspiring to see and his powers were able to save the Goddess Tree.

Hikari was a little worried she'd offended Harvest King by grasping hold of his clothes before he could leave, but there was no way she was going to let anyone forget Wizard.

Thank goodness Harvest Goddess stepped up. Hikari felt a bit like a bug when he looked at her. "Please, wait, Harvest King. I appreciate you came and saved me but, there is another matter that I need your guidance with."

Crossing his arms, Harvest King nodded in agreement. "I am willing to give you my guidance."

Clapping her hands, Goddess smiled. "There is another of our kind in need of help." Gesturing towards her human hero, she explained. "Hikari is willing to do whatever is needed to save him, just as she did to save me." Goddess placed her hand on her chest. "He is being punished by the spirits of possible futures for using information he was allowed to see to save Hikari's life. He has suffered their punishment long enough. Would you be willing to look at him and find the answer as to how he can be revived?"

"You speak of the young wizard, correct?" Pinching the bridge of his nose, Harvest King sighed. "I suppose it isn't good to have any of our kind not healed, and one as young as him should be forgiven. Especially since, in the end, it allowed you to be saved. Where is he located?"

"He is being kept at Choral Clinic, in town." Hikari explained. "I'll take you there if you'd like." She offered.

Shaking his head the god raised his arm. "I have located Wizard already. I shall view him then return with my answer." He twisted around, his power flaring as he disappeared.

Shifting her weight, Hikari waited. The Goddess and her Tree looked so much better, now that it's power had been returned. "I'm glad I was able to play a part in saving you, Goddess."

Turning from her tree, Goddess smiled. "I thank you for all your hard work, Hikari. Once Wizard has been saved, I hope you'll take the chance to enjoy the life you were given, and make a future for yourself. No one is meant to walk through life alone, child. I hope you'll open your heart and find someone who will complete you."

Nodding, Hikari blushed. "Once Wizard is safe I'll be able to consider what I want for my future, but for now I can't rest till he's back."

A burst of red signaled King's return. "I have an answer."

Stepping forward, Hikari attempted to brace herself for what would come next. "Please, Harvest King, what's needed to save him?"

King crossed his arms. "An offering from everyone will be needed to revive him. You must show the spirits that Wizard is wanted here."

Finn flew forward. "So, from all of us here at the Goddess Spring? Or all the humans? Who exactly?"

Shaking his head, the god narrowed his eyes. "No, everyone that lives in this community." Specifying the Harvest King added. "Visitors don't count. Only those who make this place their home." Looking away from the group, the deity continued. "All the humans must give an offering of something that is meaningful to them. It must be something that has meaning for them, or it won't work. The item can be returned afterward, but it must be freely given. Also, every magical creature will also have to give something freely to show they wish him to be forgiven. Only then will the spirits forgive him, and release him from his eternal slumber."

Finn turned to his fellow sprites. "Will you help us?"

"Of course." Alan replied, then frowned. "But we don't have anything we can give do we? I mean we have our bells but . . . ."

"I know!" Collin cried, tossing his hat into the air. "We'll give you our hats. Harvest Goddess gave them to us."

Finn gathered them all and presented them to Hikari, she stowed them into her rucksack. Turning to the two deities, she waited.

"Come back once you have all the other offerings and I will give you a leaf from my tree."

"Goddess." King chastise, "we just revived your tree. Is it a good idea to be handing out so much of your power so soon?"

Smiling, the Goddess just shook her head. "You know the young one has always held a place in my heart."

Sighing, Harvest King nodded. "Very well." Turning back to the young human he gave her more instructions. "After Goddess has given you a leaf come to my mountain throne. Bring Wizard's crystal ball with you. Don't gaze into it or touch it with your bare hands or the spirits will attempt to take you over." He warned. "I'll take us to the place Wizard is resting, and there I will add my offering, and we shall appease the spirits."

Nodding, Hikari watched him disappear before thanking everyone at the spring for their offerings. "I should be off now. I'll have a lot of people to gather items from."

"Don't forget all the magical beings in the land."

"Well besides those here, I know Witch." Biting her knuckle, Hikari concentrated, racking her brain for all the magical beings she knew. "Wizard won't be required to give anything, being it's for him, right? Is there others I should see?"

"There's more than just us." Edge explained, fighting back his tears. "And no, you won't need anything from Wizard."

"He's right." Daren added. "Besides us sprites, Witch, Wizard, Harvest Goddess, and Harvest King- there is also Rob Frost."

Cocking her head to the side, Hikari tried to remember anyone she'd met by that name. Taking pity on her, Edge explained. "Rob Frost is the spirit of Winter, but you'll only be able to met him after the first snow fall of Winter, and . . . and he disappears with the first sunrise of spring."

"Alright, well Winter is just starting, so I've got all season to locate him. Who else?"

"Don't forget Kappa." Ben reminded them. "But you can only find him during rain storms. He lives at the back of the cave near the town's entrance."

"But it's Winter. How am I going to met him during the Winter? It's not like it will rain now."

Ben shrugged. "I don't know. I only know he won't come out unless it's raining. Plus, his kinda grouchy, so, you should bring his favorite food to him- cucumbers."

"Cucumbers? But they only grow doing the summer." If she hadn't been so determined, Hikari was sure she'd be crying by now. "Alright, anyone else?"

Laughing, Alan chimed in. "Well there's Mole."

"Mole? You mean like the moles in the mines?"

Shaking his head Alan clarified. "The Mole in the mines. It's only one mole."

"One? But it's in all the mines. How . . . ."

Spinning around once Alan chuckled. "Well with magic! Besides, did you really think normal moles would drop gifts when you bop them over the head?"

Despite everything, Hikari had to chuckle at that. "I suppose you're right. So, will anything he drops when I bop him work you think?"

Frowning, Alan explained. "It has to be given freely, remember? I don't think bopping him over the head is something that is given freely . . . is it?"

Hikari looked over when Goddess laid her hand on her shoulder. "If you explain what is going on, and ask him for an offering you might be surprised. Especially if you catch him in Watery Cave."

"That's right, Wizard always went into Watery Cave." Finn added.

"I'll keep that in mind. Anyone else?" They all shook their heads. Hikari bowed, thanking them. "I'll return as soon as I have an offering from everyone else."


	21. Chapter 21

**Blanket disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not claim any rights to Harvest Moon Animal Parade or any characters associated with the game. No money was made from this fan fiction. **

**Author note: My thanks to Andi for taking the time to beta. I appreciate your help.**

**{break} **

That night Finn and Hikari both laid awake staring at the ceiling. Tentatively, Hikari asked. "Finn?"

It had been awhile since Hikari had tried to start a conversation with him. Their relationship had been strained since Wizard's punishment for saving her. Remaining still, the little sprite answered. "Yeah?"

Hikari took one shaky breath. "I'm sorry I've been so hateful recently. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't with me."

Finn smiled, it wasn't a happy smile. "I'll stay beside you as long as you need me to, Hikari, but someday, I know, we'll both grow up. You'll figure out your heart and find that one person you were meant to spend your life with. Together, the two of you will raise a family and live." Rolling over, Finn used his hand to brush back her hair from her temple. He'd known from the beginning that he wasn't meant to stay with her forever. "I'll grow in power, enough to prove I'm worthy of being a full-fledged Harvest Sprite, and I'll spend the rest of my eternity protecting this world." Knowing what your future was didn't make it any easier to accept at times.

Glancing over, Hikari met Finn's gaze. "You'll be the best Harvest Sprite ever."

Propping his head up, Finn's smile turned into a smirk. "You better believe it. After everything we've been through together, I'll be a genius when it comes to humans. No one will be able to deny my awesomeness."

Rolling over, Hikari chuckled at her friend. "So I guess after we save Wizard, we have to help King find this person with a pure heart he's looking for."

Shaking his head, Finn pushed himself up. "I'm sure that King has searched over the world himself. If the person isn't here, it must mean that person doesn't exist yet."

"So what am I suppose to do?"

Sighing, Finn just gazed at her for a moment. "Live. You've done what you set out to do. If you are meant to find the one Harvest King wants you to find, you will. If not, well. . . I know everything hit at a bad time before, but it really is time to look at your own heart and follow it."

"Ugh." Rolling onto her back, Hikari folded her arms over her face. "This was not what I wanted to do."

Walking onto her chest, Finn pushed her arms up. "You don't want to share your life with someone else? I would have thought you'd want a family."

"I do." Hikari admitted. "But this isn't like choosing which calf I want."

Pressing his lips together so he didn't laugh in her face, Finn couldn't help but picture Luke and Wizard as cows. "Who'd be the third calf?"

"Huh?"

Unable to hold it in anymore, Finn turned laughing. "I don't know which is funnier, a cow with a bandanna or one with earrings."

Sitting up, Hikari watched Finn roll into her lap, still laughing. She tried to look angry, but it was kind of funny. "Are you picturing them as cows?"

"I wonder how hard they'd be to milk?" Finn gasped out, pounding his fist against her leg.

"Finn!" Covering her mouth Hikari blushed.

Looking up, Finn wiped his eyes. "Maybe you should be kinder to them, and milk them by hand instead of using the milker." The look on Hikari's face had Finn face down in the bed laughing again.

Picking Finn up, Hikari leaned over and deposited him onto the floor. "No more looking through people's stuff for you, Finn. I knew it was going to be trouble when I found you reading Owen's magazines." Dropping Finn's blanket on his head, she added. "You sleep else where tonight."

"Aw." Fluttering towards the table, Finn asked. "Where do we start, Hikari?"

Turning to face Finn again, Hikari sighed. "I figured it would be easier if I could get Mayor Hamilton to gather everyone at once, and then explain what was going on. If everyone doesn't want to give something, we can work on them individually. Then we'll wait for the first snowfall and look for Rob Frost."

Covering himself with his blanket, Finn nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Night, Hikari."

"Night, Finn."


	22. Chapter 22

**Blanket disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not claim any rights to Harvest Moon Animal Parade or any characters associated with the game. No money was made from this fan fiction. **

**Author note: My thanks to Andi for taking the time to beta. I appreciate your help.**

**{break} **

Placing the last section of fodder into the trough, Hikari wiped her forehead with her sleeve. She'd made up her mind last night- she wouldn't worry about crops unless things went well on her quest to help Wizard. If everyone cooperated with her and all that was left was waiting on summer to grow cucumber so she could approach the kappa then she'd consider planting some winter crops.

Running down the road, she hoped Mayor Hamilton would at least hear her out before shoving her out the door. The fact he was disappointed with her had come across clearly when she'd refused to join in on the last festival. It would be so much easier to explain everything in one go instead of over and over, but if he wasn't willing to help she'd do what she had to do. Before she was ready, the town hall was in front of her. Rubbing her hands over her arms to try and stay warm, she waited. Figures she'd be early.

Around the edge of the clock tower Mayor Hamilton turned her way, walking briskly in the cold morning air. "Ah, Hikari. I'm so happy to see you." Pulling out his key, the portly man worked on opening the door. "We all missed you at the fall festivals." He shoved the door open and stepped a side. "I know you've felt bad about what happened to the fortune teller, but please child don't shut yourself off."

Hikari stepped in and waited for him to take his place behind the counter. "I wanted to ask how long would it take to organize a town meeting? Maybe here in town hall."

"I don't think we've ever had one of those before." Hamilton confessed, pulling out a rather large book. "No, nothing listed in the bylaws about having a town wide meeting. May I ask why you'd want such a thing?"

Steeling herself, Hikari took a deep breath. "What do you know about Wizard and his condition right now?"

Hamilton shut the book. "I heard about the strange happenings at the clinic. Luna, of course, ran right to Gill, and he went to see for himself. He told me about the ghost that is hovering over Wizard and the . . . the obstruction keeping anyone from touching him." Placing his hands on the book, Hamilton leaned forward, speaking softly. "It concerns me that such a thing could result in a panic. I'm considering having Wizard moved back to his home."

Covering her mouth, Hikari's heart clenched. This is what Wizard had always feared. Lowering her hands, she pleaded. "Please, don't give in to such hatred."

Jerking back with a disgruntled look, Hamilton shook his head. "Now see here, it hasn't anything to do with hatred that I consider such a thing. I'm trying to protect everyone. I'll tell you this, Wizard isn't your average citizen."

Blinking, Hikari looked towards Finn then back. "What do you mean by that?"

Frowning, Hamilton headed for the door and peered outside, finding no one around, he shut the door and locked it. Stopping in front of Hikari, Hamilton cleared his throat. "It's too much of a coincidence that this dying land began to return to life after you arrived. I know you had something to do with the changes. It's the only reason the power of the Goddess and the other beings would have returned."

"You understand there are beings of power here?" She had to ask, had to make sure she really had an ally.

Smiling, Hamilton gazed up, he seemed to be remembering a time long ago. "I can still remember when I was just a young lad, my father would take me to the Goddess Spring to pray to the Goddess. When I was small, if you had a good heart and you believed, you could just make out the outline of Goddess standing before her tree. By the time I was Gill's age the Goddess Tree was bare, and no one could see even her outline."

Shaking his head, Hamilton returned Hikari's questioning gaze. "So, you see, unlike the younger generation, I do remember a time when the Goddess took form and appeared before us. And Irene has told me about stories her grandfather told about little magical beings living inside the Great Bells, and how, before her grandfather's time the Harvest King stood on top of Garmon Mountain."

Blinking, Finn shook himself, almost loosing his hat. "That must have been before the Goddess started to loose power, Harvest King went away to slumber before Goddess made any of us sprites."

Hamilton folded his arms. "I'll admit sometimes I'm ashamed of our younger people. They don't respect the legends and magical being our land has been blessed with. Though in their defense, it's hard to accept sometimes when you can't see the truth." Cocking his head to the side Hamilton added. "I'm sure the reason the younger generation doesn't see the magic is because they didn't grow up seeing it. Plus our young folks so easily discount things now a days. They don't want to believe their own eyes."

Glancing at Finn, Hikari clenched her hands into fist. She hoped Wizard would find it in his heart to forgive her, and swore if things didn't go well, she'd protect him just like Wizard had protected her. "Wizard is one of those magical beings. I finished the quest for the Harvest Goddess, both she and Harvest King have returned. They want Wizard revived as well so everything can be as it was before. Will you help me?"

Chuckling, Hamilton rubbed the back of his head. "I already realized the truth about Wizard after we talked at the Fire Fly Festival."

"How?"

Touching the neckerchief he always wore, Hamilton blushed. "Let's just say, in my day, it was not unusual for a young man or lady to visit the fortune teller when they were in love."

The soft look in the mayor's eyes reminded Hikari again that she hadn't really understood Wizard. He had helped Irene as well, and Hikari wondered just how many people had found the extra boost they needed when it came to love thanks to him.

It was sort of comical in a way. Even if Wizard didn't understood the people of the town there was certainly a lot of them he'd helped.

The more she spoke to people about Wizard the clearer things got. She hadn't taken the time to find out exactly what he did, too wrapped up in what she was doing to stop and acknowledge those around her, and their feelings. Because of that, she had hurt him, and there was still Luke to think about, too.

"So, will you help me organize a meeting, Mayor Hamilton? I need to speak to everyone about what happened, and it's going to take everyone's help to revive Wizard."

Smacking his fist into his palm, Hamilton smiled. "I'll do it. I'll speak to everyone here in town and I'll arrange for Perry to let us use the Church. You go to Flute Fields and Garmon Mine District, and speak to the families there. Tell them I'd like for them to close shop and meet at the Church at sixteen hundred hours."

Touching Hamilton's shoulder, Hikari smiled. "Thank you so much." In that moment, she took back anything she might have thought about the mayor that wasn't faltering. Rushing to unlock the door and head out, she called back. "Sixteen hundred hours at the Church, see you then."


	23. Chapter 23

**Blanket disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not claim any rights to Harvest Moon Animal Parade or any characters associated with the game. No money was made from this fan fiction. **

**Author note 12-03-10: My thanks to Andi for taking the time to beta. I appreciate your help. I'd hoped to give a double update again but, I was _Given_ the flu. I mean really, why do people say they_ caught_ the flu? Is there really someone stupid enough to go out to try and catch it? If anything is worded strangley chalk it up to Nyquil and fever, send a copy & why it sounds weird to me and when I'm not on Nyquil or suffering from fever I'll fix it. Thanks & enjoy. **

**{break} **

It was surprisingly easy to get everyone to agree to come to the meeting. Some were enchanted with the idea of a meeting that everyone would be attending; the very first such meeting in all of Castanet. Others respected Mayor Hamilton enough to put a side what they were doing that evening to hear what needed to be said. And the rest, well they were nosy enough about what was going on that they didn't want to be left out of it.

Things had been a little strange speaking with Luke. He hinted that they should try to get together, before Hikari would have put it off as two friends spending some free time together. Now that Hikari was looking at the world with her eyes open, she noticed how Luke blushed when he talked to her.

Jogging down the hillside, Finn darted ahead. "Hurry up, we're going to be late."

Luckily she'd ran into Hamilton earlier, they'd went over the basics of what was needed for the quest before she'd went on to Garmon Mine District. If she was late Hamilton could start things without her. Not that it would look good to be late to the meeting she'd requested. Pushing herself around the bend, Hikari was glad they were on the flat part leading to the town.

"Why didn't we take the mine cart with the other?" Finn asked, beating his wings as fast as they'd go.

She really hated to admit it, but Finn wasn't going to let her off, she could tell. "I didn't feel comfortable riding the mine cart." Finn raised his eyebrows at her. "Okay, Luke wanted me to ride with him and . . . I don't know, Finn. Now that I know he has feelings for me, I just feel kind of uncomfortable around him."

They skidded around the clock tower and headed up the hill to the church. "I thought you liked Luke."

Stopping at the foot of the church steps, Hikari braced her hands against her knees, trying to catch her breath before walking up the church steps. "I do."

"Then what's the problem."

Taking a deep breath, she looked over at Finn. "I'm not sure what I feel for Luke. I know I think of him as a dear friend, and I appreciate his encouragement. He's fun to be around. And, truthfully, he's a very easy person to love."

Finn fluttered around Hikari. "I hear a 'but' coming."

Chuckling Hikari nodded. "But . . . we got to go." Taking the stairs two at a time Hikari smiled, listening to Finn gripe about not finishing their conversation.

Inside, the place was packed. Going to the front Hikari took a seat beside Gill.

Mayor Hamilton was behind the podium and nodded as Hikari took her seat. "That's everyone, right?" He asked, looking around the church. Coughing into his hand, the mayor cleared his throat, calling everyone's attention. "I would like begin our very first town meeting. I want to thank everyone for coming this evening. Now, I believe we have all realized that the Harvest Goddess has been revived. I have received information that our very own Hikari has played an important part in helping our Goddess and summoning the Harvest King back to his mountain throne."

Hamilton waited a moment, the church had erupted into noisy chatter as neighbors discussed the event. "I'm sure everyone here can appreciate what a momentous occasion this is." He bellowed, gaining the town's folks attention again. "It seems Hikari has been given another task to do by the Goddess and King. This task will require the cooperation of the entire community."

Well that got everyone's attention. "By now, everyone knows about how Wizard; our local fortune teller, was injured saving Hikari from certain death. I also know about the gossip going around about the strange ghost protecting him at Choral Clinic." Giving the crowd a placating gesture, Hamilton continued. "I've been assured there is nothing to fear. Wizard's revival is the task given to Hikari. According to the information Harvest Goddess and Harvest King gave to her, Wizard can only be saved by our assistance and their powers, being he is the same type of being as they are. I'm not ordering anyone, but I will stress my belief that it's important to respect the Harvest King and Goddess. I ask you lend your assistance to complete this task requested by them."

Hamilton looked around the room and smiled at the nods he was getting. "Earlier Hikari explained to me she would need to collect one personal item from each of us, we must share why it's important, and it must be given freely. With these items the Harvest King will revive Wizard."

The town's people turned to each other and began whispering again. "These items, I'm assured by Hikari, will be returned to their rightful owners. Only when all the mystical beings of our great land are revived will Castanet be whole again." Hamilton explained tossing his arms up. Gesturing, Hamilton called Hikari to the podium.

"It maybe summer before I'll be able to return your items, but I'll take very good care of them. I'll also be collecting items from the magical beings around Castanet. That's why it might be summer before I can complete this quest." Reaching up Hikari rubbed the back of her head. This was the first time she'd ever admitted to having dealings with magical beings with anyone besides Wizard or Witch. Sure, the town's folks all believed in the Goddess and King but, for whatever reason didn't see the other beings around them. She'd always feared they'd think she was crazy if she started talking about what she saw. "You see, one of them will only appear when it's raining . . . and . . . well, I might need some cucumbers to get it to listen to me . . . so yeah . . . ." She trailed off.

Untying his neckerchief, Hamilton just smiled as everyone watched him. "This was made by my late wife for me after I became mayor. I always wear it. I know I can trust you to take good care of it until you can return it to me, Hikari." Hamilton explained handing the neckerchief over to Hikari.

"Father, you can't be serious! Mother's neckerchief is too precious for this. I don't doubt that Wizard is magical. I went to the clinic and saw for myself. As Deputy Mayor I'm concerned about Harmonica Town's safety, having someone like that living among us."

Walking to his son Hamilton laid his hand on his shoulder. "Gill, your mother and I might never have gotten together had it not been for Wizard. If nothing else, I owe all those wonderful years I had with her, and the fact I have you, to him. Besides, Wizard has been living in this town since before Irene's grandfather. If he was a threat, don't you think we'd have had trouble from him before now?"

"But there has been trouble before." Cain stood up. "Witch, she took the green bell."

Hikari clutched Hamilton's neckerchief. Was she really so different than her neighbors? Why was it alright to condemn Witch for taking the green bell and lump Wizard with her? Because they were different? For heaven's sake, Chloe, Bo, and Owen played kick the can with the Red Bell. Where was the outrage over that? What were these people thinking?

Mayor Hamilton walked back to the podium and patted Hikari's shoulder before frowning at Cain. "Really now, Cain, I'm ashamed of you. Our land has been blessed by the Harvest Goddess and Harvest King; two magical beings. You haven't had any problem accepting those benefits have you?"

"This is different."

"Hmm . . . Bo." Mayor Hamilton called out.

The young man jerked to attention and stood. "Yes sir?"

"Let's say Luke damaged something and Dale knew Luke did it, but held you responsible for it. And let's also say he punished you for it. How would that make you feel?"

Bo glanced between Luke and Dale. The older man motioned for him to go ahead. "I guess, kind of mad, and it would hurt my feelings that he'd be so mean as to punish me for something I didn't do."

Nodding the Mayor glanced around the church. "Now each of you think about if that happened. What would you think of Dale? And what of Bo? What if you were in Bo's place and punished for something you didn't do?" Hamilton waited a moment, then turned his attention back to Cain. "Like you said, Cain, Witch took the green bell. Why? None of us know. But she did return it to Hikari, so perhaps she didn't mean anything malice by it." Leaning against the podium, Hamilton asked. "Cain, are you really a man that holds innocent people at fault for the actions of others?"

Every eye in the room watched Cain carefully, Hikari had to admit that Mayor Hamilton certainly knew how to work a crowd in his favor. Resting on her shoulder, Finn whispered. "The mayor is one slick customer." Hikari nodded, she had a new respect for both Hamilton and Gill. 'Must be tough for Gill to get away with anything.' She thought.

Duly chastised, Cain shook his head. "I apologize. Things just started to get better around here . . . I just don't want to loss what we have."

"I can promise you, Cain, Wizard won't do anything to hurt anyone. All he has ever done is help the town's people who approached him. Even when everyone believed he was just a fortune teller." Hikari pleaded. "Both Wizard and Witch went to the Goddess to see if they could help her. They didn't have what she needed to heal." Grabbing hold of her shirt for support, Hikari begged. "I understand you don't want things to go back to how they were before." Shaking her head, Hikari closed her eyes to push back her tears. "No one, not even the Goddess or King can make you do what you don't want to." Tears swam in her eyes but, Hikari refused to let them fall. "I can't save him without everyone's help. He was hurt saving me. Please, Cain, Wizard means a lot to me. Help me save him."

Sighing, Cain pulled his gloves off and approached the front, handing them over to Hikari. "Those were given to me by my father when I took over the ranch. Please take good care of them and return them as soon as you can."

Smiling, Hikari jumped and tossed her arms around Cain's neck, giving him a hug. "Thank you so much."

Clapping, Hamilton made a final announcement before ending the meeting. "For those who have something they can give Hikari now, come to the front. Everyone else, Hikari will make rounds to collect items over the winter season. Have something ready for her, please."

Several residents came upfront to hand things over. Gill, always ready to perform his Deputy Mayor duties, pulled out a notepad. "I'll help you compile a catalog, Hikari. This way you'll know what came from whom, and what the story is behind each one." Unhooking his gold broach, he placed it on the podium. "Alright, Perry, if you would bring out a table so we have space to work. Everyone else, let me get the items down we have already, then we'll do this one at a time."

No one noticed Luke in the corner, his arms crossed, and a frown on his face.


	24. Chapter 24

**Blanket disclaimer:  All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not claim any rights to Harvest Moon Animal Parade or any characters associated with the game. No money was made from this fan fiction. **

**Author note: My thanks to Andi for taking the time to beta. I appreciate your help. Short chapter this time.  
**

**{break} **

Hikari placed the items they'd collected so far into her cabinet. Standing on the table, Finn read off the list Gill made. "There's Mayor Hamilton's neckerchief; that his wife made him, Gill gave us his mother's broach that he usually wears, Cain's gloves; that his father gave him when he took over Horn Ranch, Chase gave one of his hairpins that Yolanda gave him when she first started teaching him to cook, Craig gave us his hat; it was his father's, from Taylor we got his goggles that Anissa gave to him when he started his seed delivery, Ozzie and Paolo's hats-both were given to them by Paolo's late mom, Julius's earrings; a gift from his parents before he left home, and Bo's sweatband; he got from Dale when he first became his apprentice . . . . Man, what is up with all the hats?" Finn asked.

Pulling the five sprite hats out of her rucksack Hikari placed those in the cabinet as well. "And the harvest sprites' hats."

"Oh, right." Grabbing a pencil, Finn jotted them down too. "More hats . . . . Where do we start tomorrow?"

Getting ready for bed, Hikari turned out the lights and climbed in. "I thought we'd head to Flute Fields tomorrow. Get that area taken care of."

"Right." Finn mumbled snuggling down into Hikari's pillow.

**{break} **

Later that night, a sound woke Hikari. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes. Nothing was out of place and it was late, that much she could tell. Tossing her covers to the side, Hikari stumbled out of bed. Something just felt like it was calling to her. Grabbing her rucksack, she peeked out one of the windows. The snow was really starting to fall. Cracking the door open, the cold winter air blew in, waking Finn. "Hikari?" He questioned, fighting his tangled blanket.

Stepping out, Hikari looked around. Even though it was night time and the snow clouds were blocking the moon, everything seemed to glow. "It's so beautiful Finn."

Having won the battle of the blanket, Finn fluttered to her side. "It's really magical."

"Magical . . . ." Hikari mumbled, trailing off.

"Pardon me."

Startled, Hikari jumped and twisted around, coming face to face with, of all things, a snowman.

Happily fluttering around, Finn cheered. "It's Rob Frost, the spirit of winter."

Hikari bit her lip as the spirit explain how he had lost his nose. It seemed her ability to see magical beings, and her willingness to help, attracted him. Luckily, Hikari had grabbed her rucksack, and after a moment of her and Finn discussing the situation, she pulled out a carrot for the winter spirit. Over joyed at her kindness, Rob promised to do all it could to help her.

"Do you know Wizard?" Hikari asked.

Waving his branch arms, the snowman replied. "Oh yes, I went to see Wizard first, but his home was dark, and he didn't answer my call. Normally, I'd meet up with him tonight for a walk before I decided on my spot for the season. When I realized I didn't have my nose, and I couldn't raise Wizard at home, or find him in his normal star gazing spots, I followed the pull to you. I must say you're kind of like a magnetic for us magical beings."

Hikari went on to explain what had happened to Wizard. "Would you be willing to give me something, that has personal meaning, so we can revive Wizard? It would be next winter, I'm afraid, before I could return it, but I promise I will."

Bouncing, Rob laughed. "It's fine. Of course I'll help. I was planning on giving you gifts all winter for your kindness to me, anyway. My gift to help Wizard will have to wait till the end of winter, though."

"That's fine." Hikari assured him. "I won't be able to revive Wizard until after I grow some cucumbers for kappa anyway. I wish I didn't need the cucumbers, but Ben insisted they were necessary."

"Well maybe there's something I can do to help with that. No promises, but I'll try." Scratching his head, Rob added. "Also, I was wondering if, just maybe, you'd watch the first sunrise of spring with me? Wizard always did, and I'm a little sad that my last moments here will be alone."

Was it her imagination, or was the snowman blushing? "Of course, I'd love to watch the sunrise with you, and thank you for being willing to help Wizard."

"Off to bed with you, Hikari." Rob made a shooing motion with his arms. "You're human, and you need your rest."

Nodding Hikari headed for her front door, but before stepping into her home, she looked back. "Good night Rob Frost, I'm glad we could met."

Her new friend waved before taking up a traditional snowman pose.


	25. Chapter 25

**Blanket disclaimer:  All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not claim any rights to Harvest Moon Animal Parade or any characters associated with the game. No money was made from this fan fiction. **

**Author note: My thanks to Andi for taking the time to beta. I appreciate your help.**

**{break} **

Hikari waited patiently while Hannah searched for the object she wanted to give her. Cain had given her a token 'good mornin'' before rushing out of the store. Leaning against the counter, Hikari sighed as Finn took a seat on the counter in front of her.

"What's wrong?" The sprite asked, reaching forward to grab his feet and began rocking back and forth.

Sighing again, Hikari popped her chin into her hand. "I hope Cain isn't angry with me. He normally speaks more than that."

Staring up from his new position on his back, still holding his feet; he'd rocked too hard, Finn shook his head. "Doubt that. I figured Cain must still be a little embarrassed about the Mayor putting him in his place."

Moving to look out the window for a moment, Hikari looked back. "Think I should speak with him about it?"

Standing, Finn adjusted his hat. "Nope, sometimes being humbled is a good thing. Humans have a tendency to lump things together,even when they shouldn't. Besides, Cain is a strong guy, he'll bounce back and be a better person for it."

Hannah rushed around the corner holding up a faded blue ribbon. "Here it is." She called out, making her way to Hikari. "This is the first blue ribbon I ever won. I've always kept it to remind myself that hard work pays off, and to remember the first cow I ever raised by myself."

Smiling, Hikari stowed it in her rucksack. "That's wonderful Hannah. I'll take good care of it, I promise, and just as soon as I can- I'll return it."

Hannah walked behind the counter. "No worries dear, I trust you."

Just as Hikari moved towards the door, Hannah spoke, stopping her. "Cain insisted we stop by the clinic with Irene last night. He feels just awful about what he said, especially after he got a look at Wizard." Hannah huffed, and shook her head. "It doesn't seem right that something would punish a soul for doing something good. A fall from Ozzie's might really have killed you dear. He doesn't look any different from the other young men in town-certainly doesn't look to be older than Irene's grandfather."

Hikari shook her head. "He doesn't act like he's been around that long either. I got him to go to the Firefly festival with me." Smiling at the memory, Hikari asked. "Know what he said?"

Hannah shook her head, returning Hikari's smile. "What did he say?"

"He was interested in the idea of remembering those that came before, but he really liked the firefly. He said they were fascinating, and he wanted to figure out what made them glow." Both laughed. "Wizard is just full of wonder about things around him, he said something about that night had just made them more intriguing."

Hannah pillowed her chin in her cupped hands. "I can remember Renee saying something like that when she was just a young child."

Nodding, Hikari agreed. "A young child is what came to my mind when he said that too, but he's also very intelligent and kind. You know, he never asked for anything beyond when others came for advice about love and such. I'm actually amazed no one realized he's the same fortune teller that helped them when they were younger. The more people open up about Wizard, it comes to light just how many he's helped."

"Irene told me the story about the coffee beans-that he needed an offering to do the fortune telling for her."

The door pushed open, Renee took one look at Hikari and blushed. Grabbing her hand she pulled her towards her room. "I got something to give Hikari, mom." She called back over her mother's scolding for pulling Hikari around. Renee released her once they were in her room, and grabbed a book off her desk. "You promise to take real good care of it?"

Hikari nodded slowly, accepting the book. Turning it over to read the title Hikari questioned. "A thesaurus?"

Taking it back, Renee opened it to a page in the middle, one marked by a ribbon. "Not the book, what's inside." She explained handing it back.

Hikari smiled at the dried, pressed sunflower; it had still been in it's flower state before it developed seeds. "It's very pretty, but why this?"

Renee's blush intensified, reaching over she lightly trailed her finger over one of the bright yellow petals. "Toby gave it to me."

Surprised, Hikari took a deep breath. "Are you sure, Renee? I mean, I can tell it means a lot to you."

No longer the shy, blushing girl she'd been a few seconds ago, Renee smiled. In fact, she looked rather sly with that smile. "Well, after you admitted how much Wizard meant to you, in front of the whole town no less, I figured I could lend you this," Renee leaned over and tapped the thesaurus. " To help him."

Coughing, Hikari shook her head. "I didn't mean it like that."

Renee closed the book and gave it a pat. "Take care of it, and keep it in the book, okay?"

Hikari put it into her storage bag, if Renee was willing to forget what they had been talking about, so was she. "Thanks, got to go." Walking to the door Hikari stopped when Renee called her name.

"Hikari." Renee continued once Hikari looked back. "Before you deny something, make sure that's what you really feel. I screwed up once with Toby and it's taken a long time to rebuild it." She explained. "There is no harm in admitting you don't understand everything your feeling, and need time. You can't go wrong with being honest, and even if you end up hurting them with your honesty; at least they know you cared enough to be honest with them."

Hikari thanked her and left. She started towards Marimba Farms before turning and running over the bridge. Finn followed, wondering where they were going, but kept silent. Finn sighed as Hikari went to the back room of the clinic, where Wizard was kept, and took a seat beside him. Finn never once spoke, or gave her any form of comfort, he just let her cry. He'd finally learned sometimes even crying was part of the healing process.


	26. Chapter 26

**Blanket disclaimer:  All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not claim any rights to Harvest Moon Animal Parade or any characters associated with the game. No money was made from this fan fiction. **

**Author note: Merry Christmas everyone! My thanks to Andi for taking the time to beta. I appreciate your help.**

**{break} **

It took Hikari a few weeks, but she'd finished gathering items from everyone in town and Flute Fields. She should have already been to see the residents at the Garmon Mine District, but as Finn had teased repeatedly, she was avoiding Luke.

Luke had been to her house a couple of times. The first time, she'd hid under her bed while Finn laughed until he'd made himself sick. The second time, Hikari had answered and Luke had asked her to go with him and hang out. She'd turned him down, explaining she was busy collecting items for the quest to help Wizard. Luke had left without saying much, but she got the impression he'd not been happy with her answer. The last time had been earlier today. Luke caught her on her way into town and asked if she'd met him at the lighthouse later today. Hikari tried to explain she didn't have time right now, with winter coming to an end and she still had folks at the Mining District, plus a few magical beings left to gather items from.

"Collecting all that junk is more important than talking to me?" Luke asked, he'd crossed his arms over his chest, and Hikari thought that had been, probably, one of a handful of times she'd seen Luke frown.

"Is what you have to say more important than saving Wizard's life?"

Blinking, Luke uncrossed his arms, his anger quickly disappearing. "I'm sorry, Hikari. I wasn't thinking straight for a second." Luke had just took off after that. He hadn't waited for anything else to be said.

That left Hikari where she was now, chasing Mole in Watery Cave. Tripping over a stray rock, she slapped the ground sending a small dust cloud up. She was half tempted to bonk Mole over the head; part to slow the little beastie down so she could talk to it, and the other half to get rid of some anger.

Hikari wasn't proud for how she'd put Luke off. Obviously Luke hadn't felt too good about himself when he left, either. They were going to have to talk-and soon. Taking a seat on one of the rocks, Hikari decided to rest a moment.

She'd done a lot of thinking this season, about her future and who she'd rather spend her time with. Devoting time to figuring out what she found attractive in a man was a strange experience for someone who'd never given a thought to it before. Other girls on the island already seem to know just what they were looking for in a companion, what she wanted in a boyfriend, let alone a husband, never crossed her mind. Especially since, before meeting Finn and coming to Castanet, all she thought about was how she was going to make her way through life after she left the orphanage on her own.

Luke was really a sweet guy, and Hikari just knew life with him would be anything but dull. He was a very kind person and probably didn't have a mean bone in his body. She could forget everything with Luke, one look into those amber eyes made Hikari's heart flutter. Heck, his smile made her melt. Maybe over time the two of them could temper one another, his spontaneity with her responsibly, they could make a very joyful life together.

If one thing turned her away from Luke, it was the fact he didn't understand what she went through helping the Harvest Goddess, and he didn't see the other magical creatures around them. He just couldn't seem to comprehend the idea that they were really there or why she should give up her time to help them.

Hikari supposed, for some people, the old saying 'seeing is believing' just applied.

But how could she possible spend her life with someone who might never believe Finn was real? And would she come to hold that against Luke if he gave her a strange look if she did talk to Finn in front of him? If she felt like she'd have to give up part of who she was to be around Luke . . . wouldn't that also drive a wedge between them?

Damn it, the little sprite was a big part of her life. Back when she'd had no one, Finn had come and given her hope for a future that she hadn't considered before meeting him. It had been Finn who had been by her side this whole time. He'd given her hope, a future, and friendship. She couldn't just pretend Finn didn't exist so she could make a life with someone.

Glancing over to where Finn was buzzing after Mole still, Hikari sighed. It would have been different, maybe, if Finn wasn't with her. Her work reviving the Harvest Goddess and summoning the Harvest King was over and soon she could live as an ordinary girl while she kept an eye out for that person with a pure heart for Harvest King. But she'd never be an ordinary girl would she? Like Rob Frost said, she was a magnetic for magical beings. There would always be paranormal activity around her. And truth was, she wouldn't trade Finn, or any of the other magical creatures for an ordinary life with Luke, ever.

Besides, Hikari couldn't think about Luke without thinking about Wizard. Thoughts of those late night visits with Wizard, and how they would look at the stars, or those strolls they had taken together.

Luke wasn't the only man who made her feel weak in the knees. She smiled, remembering Wizard's rumpled appearance when she'd bring him coffee early in the morning. How Wizard's head would bob before he'd had his first cup; like he'd barely made it to his chair. At first, Wizard's smile had been so rare that it always made her heart skip a beat when he did. And when he would peering through his hair, with his exotic mismatched eyes holding her gaze. . . . . Well, it took her breath away and held her captivated.

His quiet confessions about not having many friends and being worried about what others thought about him. His fear the town's people would realize he wasn't human and that he couldn't learn to interact with others well enough to make relationships work. It had made her heart weep for him when he'd told her those things, and the next moment swell when he admitted how happy he was that they were close.

That time Wizard had actually been the one to ask her to meet to do something, instead of it being a mutual decision or her asking him. The Church Grounds had been so peaceful and relaxing. They had stood on the balcony overlooking the sea, surrounded by nature's beauty. Hikari could still remember the sound of Wizard's soft, calm voice speaking with her, encouraging her. "You awe me, Hikari. I truly believe you have the power to do anything you set your mind to. You have exceeded all my expectations." Those words of encouragement still stirred something inside her.

Just like Wizard's look a betrayal, when she had visited after she'd went fishing with Luke, haunted her and made her sick.

Finn made another lap around the cavern, calling after Mole before Hikari got fed up. Grabbing her hammer, she waited until Finn herded Mole towards her. Just as the bumps that appeared as it traveled approached-Hikari struck.

Mole backed peddled, but that escape also failed. Finally popping his head up, Hikari reached down and hauled Mole up by his scruff.

Breathing hard, Hikari growled. "Look, I just want to talk with you. I'm not out to bop you on the head, but I will. I'll hit so hard you won't be able to come out of the hole for awhile."

"Hikari, do you think shaking him like that is such a good idea?" Finn asked, a little afraid she'd shake him next.

She explained about Wizard and what had happened, and asked if he'd give her something that she promised she'd return to him. Then, carefully, in a show of good faith, Hikari lowered Mole back to his hole. She screamed when he ducked down. "You rotten little creep!"

She took it back the next second when he popped back and handed her a bottle of bodigizer. "Wizard gave me recipe for it."

Just a bit freaked out that Mole had spoke, Hikari gave Mole a bow. "Thank you so much, as soon as Wizard is well I'll return it."

Without another word, Mole disappeared.

Stowing her hammer, she headed towards the exit.

"So Garmon Mine District next?" Finn asked.

What could she do? It needed done. The end of the season was coming soon. Sighing, Hikari nodded. "Garmon Mine District."


	27. Chapter 27

**Blanket disclaimer:  All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not claim any rights to Harvest Moon Animal Parade or any characters associated with the game. No money was made from this fan fiction. **

**Author note: My thanks to Andi for taking the time to beta. I appreciate your help.**

**{break} **

Hikari wiped her eyes, Mira's generous gift was probably the most touching so far; she'd decided to lend her wedding ring to help Wizard. "Mira, are you sure?" Hikari asked, still looking at the beautiful band. Julius was in the background, scrambling around on the floor, trying to get the gem he'd been polishing. When Mira handed over her wedding ring, Julius had dropped the gem and it had rolled under the couch.

Smiling, Mira nodded. "When you told Cain that Wizard meant a lot to you. Well, it made me think of my husband. When he was dying, I'd have done anything to save him. So, I understand what you feel." Patting her shoulder, Mira leaned closer to whisper into Hikari's ear. "I couldn't think of anything that meant more to me than this."

Nodding, Hikari smiled. "I swear, in the name of the Goddess and King, I'll keep it save and return it just as quickly as I can."

"I know you will. Now go on and finish what you need to do to save him."

Quickly, Hikari left, her trip into the General store was less eventful, thank goodness, because the Carpentry was her next stop.

"Hey everybody." Hikari called out, closing the door behind her.

Luke looked up from planing a piece of wood before starting back in. Well that wasn't good. Thank goodness the elder carpenter seemed to understand what was going on.

Dale pulled out a ribbon tied around a swatch of cloth. "It belonged to my wife." He explained quietly, placing it in Hikari's hands.

Seemed everyone was out to make her cry today. Squeezing Dale's hand, Hikari nodded. "I'll take good care of I,t and I'll return it as quickly as possible." It was the same thing she told everyone, but what else was there to say when folks kept giving her such precious things? Dale squeezed her hand back before moving away.

Approaching Luke, Hikari tapped his shoulder. He looked up and huffed. "Got time to speak to me now, huh? Maybe I'm busy."

"Luke." His father rebuked.

Luke did blush, but Hikari wondered if he was blushing because he felt bad for his comment, or because he was embarrassed his father was getting on to him in front of her. Pulling on his arm, Hikari motioned towards the door. Surprisingly, Luke went without complaint.

Walking around the side of the Carpentry where they had some wood stacked, Hikari took a seat. "I'm sorry I was so short with you, Luke. I've just been really worried about Wizard. Believe it or not, he tried to warn me about what happened and I wouldn't listen. Now he's hurt and it's my fault."

Leaning against the side of the building, Luke crossed his arms. "Is that the only reason?"

"What?"

Sighing, Luke shook his head. "You practically announced to the whole town that you got the hots for that guy." Luke looked at her for only a moment before turning away. "How do you think that made me feel? I thought we had something going between us, Hikari. When I asked you to met me, I wanted to tell you how I feel about you. You just pushed me to the side."

Hikari rubbed her eyes, she wasn't going to cry. "Luke, you mean a lot to me. We've gotten to know each really well, and you hold a special place in my heart. When we went fishing, I had much fun, and at that time I really needed that evening I spent with you. You are a warm, kind, funny person."

Shooting away from the side of the building, Luke paced. "Then if I'm so great, why are you so head over heels about Wizard? I mean he's not even human, right?"

"Luke, Wizard is no different from you or I. He just happens to be able to also do magic."

Laughing, Luke took hold of Hikari's shoulders. "Listen to yourself. I went and looked at him, Hikari. He has been at the clinic for almost a whole season now. No one can touch him, and he hasn't eaten or drunk anything in all this time. I don't know anyone who could do that."

Placing her hand against his chest, Hikari lightly grabbed hold of his shirt. "I understand it's hard to wrap your mind around, but I've met so many magical beings that this is no big deal for me."

Hikari blinked, suddenly Luke had wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. "You just keep getting farther and farther out of my reach, Hikari. You really are special to me too." Luke rubbed his chin against the top of her head, she was so much smaller than him. "I went to Wizard before our date for advice you know?"

Pulling back from his embrace, Hikari looked up into his sad amber gaze. "You what?"

Chuckling, Luke nodded, pulling her close again. "He said there was a chance you and I could be together, like forever, you know?" Squeezing her at the memory, Luke admitted. "Damn, I was so happy."

Pushing away again, Hikari cupped Luke's cheek in her palm. "Luke, in a way I could see myself with you. When I'm with you, Luke, you just sweep me away. And I have no doubt you'd make me very happy." Placing her finger against his mouth when he attempted to interrupt her, she spoke again. "But there are also things that hold us a part-big things. Plus, there are my feelings for Wizard, too." Honesty, she reminded herself. "I need time. Time to figure out my own heart."

Nodding, Luke pulled away, walking towards the mine.

"Luke!" Rushing after him Hikari took hold of his jacket sleeve. "Can I please have something to save Wizard?"

Jerking his arm free, Luke hung his head. "I can't." He whispered rushing up the roadway to the mine entrance.


	28. Chapter 28

**Blanket disclaimer:  All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not claim any rights to Harvest Moon Animal Parade or any characters associated with the game. No money was made from this fan fiction. **

**Author note: My thanks to Andi for taking the time to beta. I appreciate your help. Double post this time folks-ch 28 & 29, Happy New Year everyone.  
**

**{break} **

Hikari's last stop for the day was Witch. It was anyone's guess how Witch would react, so, Hikari had saved her for last. She'd currently give up on Luke for now. The young carpenter would have to make his own decisions, if he wouldn't give something freely, Wizard would stay how he was.

Slapping her hands against her face, Hikari refused to cry anymore. She'd bawled until she was sick over Luke, Wizard, her own uncertainty, and the total unfairness of life all winter season. Poor Finn had just hovered over her and patted her head the whole time. She didn't know what she'd have done without him.

Surprisingly, Hikari hadn't needed her ax or hammer to get through this time. Before she knew it, she was jogging across the bridge leading to Witch's home. The door was open when she got there. Walking in, Witch had her back to her; stirring something in her cauldron.

"Witch?"

Sighing, Witch turned towards her. "I know, I know. Your here about Wizard. I haven't felt his power return yet. Did you finally get that title Goddess needed you to get?"

Nodding, Hikari explained about Harvest King's instructions.

Dropping a green bell flower into the pot, Witch observed the changes. Carefully, she placing a lid over the top. "This goes completely against my character, you know?"

Hikari glanced over at Finn, just as the little sprite looked at her- the two exchanged similar looks. Just when she thought this was going to be easy. "It has to be given freely, Witch." Boy, even she thought she sounded tired. "I can't owe you anything, or exchange anything for your help. If you won't help, or expect something from anyone in return, Wizard will stay how he is."

Jerking the bracelet off her arm, Witch turned grabbing Hikari's hand, shoving the bracelet at her.

"Witch? It has to be freely given." Hikari reminded her.

Growling, Witch nodded. "It is, it is. Stop harping on it already."

Clearing his throat, Finn added. "We need to know why the object is of personal value."

Stomping around the room, Witch ranted. "Of all the swamp mucking . . . asinine gods, this is the stupidest shit I ever heard . . . fine!" Turning her back on them Witch mumbled. " . . . . "

"I'm sorry, Witch Princess. I didn't catch that." Hikari leaned in closer, she really didn't want to ask her to repeat herself again.

"I said . . . Wizard . . . . "

"Witch." Finn whined.

Sighing, Witch hung her head. "Wizard gave it to me not long after we first met."

"What?"

Turning, Witch growled. "Wizard gave it to me! Alright already?"

"I heard you, it's just . . . I'd never thought." Hikari attempted to explain. Wrapping one arm around her middle, her other hand crept up to her mouth as she fell silent. Did Witch act the way she did 'cause she had feeling for Wizard? Please, no, she was already caught in a love triangle, the last thing Hikari needed was to be involved in a love square.

Crossing her arms, Witch snorted. "Don't get all sentimental on me. Sheesh, it's nothing like your imagining. Wizard's Master brought Wizard here to settle so he could teach him. Well, he knew I was always having trouble with my spells, so one of the first things Master Sorcerer taught Wizard was how to make charms and such. Anyway, he made that bracelet for me as a gesture of good will."

Hikari looked down at the silver bracelet. It seemed Witch and Wizard had always fought, but Wizard had still tried to make nice. Just like when Witch had been turned into a frog. Even when someone was unkind to him, Wizard still reached out and helped.

"He said it would help with my concentration so I wouldn't have as much trouble with my spells." Witch waved her hand, dismissing the piece of jewelry. "Of course, I stopped needing it long ago, but well . . . it's stylish." Clasping her hands together, Witch swayed back and forth. "Besides, it really was Master Sorcerer's idea to give it to me, even if Wizard was the one to make it. Now, that was a wizard I didn't mind having around."

Okay, so that answered her question about an additional love interest. Hikari couldn't believe how easy it had been to get this. Maybe Wizard wasn't the only one who was still willing to try and make nice. "Thank you, I'll return it as soon as Wizard is revived."

Waving her hand to dismiss them, Witch went back to her pot. Removing the lid, she dropped another green bell flower in before placing the lid down again. "Whatever, just get out of here. I've got things to do."

Nodding, Hikari left. She and Finn had just made it across the bridge back to the woods when a huge explosion from Witch's home sounded, making them both jump and turn back. Shading their eyes, Finn and Hikari leaned back watching the cauldron lid rocket into the sky. It landed at the edge of the swamp, sending the weasel running to the other side of Witch's house. The entire swamp was silent for a few moments, until Witch's angry voice cut through the silence, cursing up a storm.

Turning to each other, Hikari and Finn exchanged looks before turning their backs on the swamp.

"I think maybe Witch still need the bracelet. What do you think Hikari?" Finn asked as the exited Fugue Forest.


	29. Chapter 29

**Blanket disclaimer:  All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not claim any rights to Harvest Moon Animal Parade or any characters associated with the game. No money was made from this fan fiction. **

**Author note: Happy 2011 everyone, this was a double post make sure you read ch 28 first! I've lost contact with my old beta, Andi if you're around and still interested in beta work let know, anyone else interested contact me please. That being said, this and all future chapters will only have my care, so if any errors I apologize & hope you can overlook and enjoy anyway. **

**{break} **

Hikari snuck away from the New Year's Festival, up the hill to the clinic. Everyone was down at the clock tower right now. She felt a little bad for slipping away during the fashion contest, but there was someone she wanted to see before the end of the year.

By now Hikari knew her way around the clinic, even in the dark, she found Wizard easily. The soft glow of his power made it unnecessary to turn on any lights. Beside she'd prefer no one bother her right now.

Pulling up a seat, she wished again she could touch him. To hold his hand and let him know he wasn't alone. Placing her hand against the barrier, Hikari sadly smiled. "Hopefully not much longer now, Wizard. I just have four more items to gather then Harvest King will be able to fix what's happened to you."

The memory of Witch made her chuckle. "The one person I thought I'd have the most trouble with was actually the easiest. I think Witch might be sorry she decided to give me her bracelet though."

Hikari could hear the crowd cheering, sounded like the contest was over. "I better get back down there. I promised Luna I'd come to the festival. I snuck away while she was fighting with Julius about the difference between function and fashion. As soon as everything is back to normal, you and I will go and have a cup of coffee together at the Inn. I've missed you so much." Pushing the chair back Hikari walked to the door, surprised to find Finn had stayed in the waiting room. "Finn?" The little sprite fluttered over landing on her outstretched hand. "Why didn't you come with me?"

Finn pulled his hat down to hide his face somewhat. "I just felt like you and Wizard probably could use sometime alone."

Pulling Finn close, Hikari gave him a hug. Finn was certainly a thoughtful friend. "Thanks."

They stood there in the dark clinic for a few moments until Finn squirmed out of her embrace. "Come on, it's New Years Eve. Wizard wouldn't want you to stand around in the dark. He'd want you to spend time with your friends."

"Wizard's my friend too." She pointed out.

"Yes, but I think Wizard would be happier if he knew you'd thought of him and spent time with everyone else too. Plus, remember we have a long night ahead of us." Finn reminded her, heading for the clinic door.

Pulling the clinic door open, Hikari headed the back way around the shops so she would be able to sneak back without Luna catching where she'd been. Luna had already reamed her for not visiting like she use to.

Edging around the crowd, Hikari listened in on everyone discussing the contests she'd missed. Finally, she made it to Luna and Candace's side, standing just behind them. Luna was complaining about where she was. Deciding to play with Luna a bit, Hikari pulled out a treat she'd purchased earlier. When Luna realized where she was maybe the snack would help cover up she hadn't actually been at the festival.

Luna huffed searching the crowd in front of her. "Where is she?"

Clasping her hands, Candace bit her lip, her attention solely on her sister. "I'm sure Hikari is just speaking to someone else sister. Don't be angry."

Stomping her foot, Luna reached out and grabbed Gill as he past. "Hey, Assistant Mayor! Do your job and assist me."

Jerking out of her hold, Gill narrowed his eyes before smoothing out his shirt. "And what sort of assistance do you need? I have to go check to make sure Hayden and Ozzie are ready with the fireworks." Glancing at the clock tower, he added. "There is only forty minutes left, you know."

Luna waved off his concern. "Whatever."

"Whatever? Now listen, I take my job very seriously."

"I . . . I don't think sister meant to offend you Gill." Candace stuttered, turning red at sister's behavior.

Rolling her eyes Luna nodded. "No, no . . . I know you take your work seriously. I just can't find Hikari anywhere and she was with us before the fashion contest. I'm just worried about her." Before Gill could answer, Luna leaned closer to him and put her hand up to her mouth, her voice was in no way a whisper though. "You know how she's been since the 'Wizard incident.'"

Hikari choked on her desert when the shorter woman made quotation marks with her fingers when she spoke about Wizard's condition.

Pulling away Gill scowled until he looked behind Luna to see Hikari patting her chest, her cheeks puffed out with whatever it was she had been eating. Snapping his fingers to get Chase's attention, Gill made a motion for a drink then nodded towards Hikari. Narrowing his purple eyes at Gill, Chase turned to see what had Gill thinking he could order him around. Seeing Hikari attempting to swallow, and not doing a very good job of it, he ran for the juice table.

Returning, Chase shook his head when it seemed no one even realized Hikari needed help, pushing through the crowd he gave the young farmer the glass of juice.

Nodding in thanks, Hikari took a big sip and swallowed, coughing a bit. "Thank you." She croaked, taking another sip.

Smirking, Chase shrugged. "No problem. You should really be more careful, with friends like Luna you'd die before she'd notice you."

Finishing the drink, Hikari smiled back, watching Luna as she shook Gill and insisted he stopped just standing around and help her. "You might be right."

Speaking over Luna, Chase replied. "Well, if Luna and Gill would stop flirting for just a moment then maybe Luna would realize you were right behind her."

Releasing Gill's vest, Luna whirled around to yell at Chase, finding Hikari chuckling with the young cook. "Where have you been?"

"She was right there all along." Gill replied, brushing his hair out of his face.

"Is that true?"

Gill answered for her. "She had her mouth full." He shook his head. "At least she has some manners. You wouldn't have wanted her to tap you with dirty hands or speak with food in her mouth, would you?"

"Well . . . ."

"And then she started choking because of the things you were saying. So I had Chase get Hikari a drink." Gill finished, looking rather smug as he pulled out a napkin, pushing past Luna and Candace, Gill wiped the corner of Hikari's mouth. "You have a little something right there." Gill explained, dabbing her mouth then pocketing his napkin.

Blushing, Hikari bowed to her friends. "Thanks everyone, sorry to have worried you." Luna looked like she was still ready to yell at her. "Oh, and congratulations on second place Gill, and you too Candace for third. I thought for sure one of you would have beat Julius."

Candace only blushed, but Gill did smile. "Thanks, but Julius isn't someone so easily beaten, he does have very good fashion sense."

Candace nodded, had her sister not piped up again she might have even said something. "Oh please. You can't really believe that . . . that . . . man, and use the term loosely, has even an inkling about fashion."

Hikari just bit her tongue and clamped her hand over her mouth. Beside her Chase leaned against her shoulder, laughing for all he was worth. Towering over Luna from behind was Julius, Owen by his side; neither looked too happy about Luna's runaway mouth.

Poor Candace, she noticed him and looked like she was ready to crawl back home. Gill glanced back to check the time and noticed the purple-haired man glaring, with a hasty excuse about checking the fireworks he was off.

Luna, she was on a roll. "I mean if I didn't know him, I would think he was a woman . . . and not a very nice looking woman at that." Luna planted on fist against her hip. "Those clothes, he needs to pick a gender and stick with it."

"Please sister." Candace attempted, only to turn brighter red at Luna's next bout of words.

"Oh, I know you got a thing for him. Really Candace, you could do so much better." Luna waved her hand dismissively at her sister. "I mean I bet he dyes his hair, there's just no way it's natural."

Chase chose that moment to look back up, both his and Hikari's eyes widened. On her other shoulder, Finn pulled his hat over his face.

"Oh! Is that what you think?" Julius asked, his overly sweet sounding voice conflicted with his evil smirk. Julius's jacket had fallen off his shoulders and bunched at his elbows. He had both his hands holding his now unzipped pants and was beginning to lower them for all to see. "So . . . still wanting to know if the drapes match the carpet, Luna?"

The young woman screamed, shading her eyes, she ran towards the tailor shop. Candace blushed, actually she seemed torn between staying and chasing her sister. Finally Candace bowed, apologized, and chased after Luna.

Chase hung off Hikari, she staggered a bit under his weight, but she was the only thing holding the cook up. Julius looked very pleased with himself as he buttoned his pants back up and Owen- much like Chase was hanging off Julius's shoulder.

Walking up, Mira reached over and flicked Julius in the forehead. "Brat." She mumbled, but still smiled at her employee.

Julius rubbed his forehead, returning her smile. "Yes, but I believe I've cured her questions about my manhood and other things by now haven't I?"

Kathy joined them just in time for the count down and Gill made it back in time too. A brief display of fireworks lite the sky just at midnight, and everyone made their wishes for the new year.

Giving her last well wishes to everyone Hikari headed home. She patted Rob as she past him, opening her front door. "I haven't forgotten Rob, I'm grabbing something to sit on and a blanket. I'll be right back out."

Hikari grabbed her cutting board and an extra blanket, and placed them near the door. Moving into the kitchen she made some hot chocolate, filling a thermos with it. Heading back out, Hikari put the cutting board down next to Rob; the cutting board would make for a barrier between her blanket and the snow. Arranging the blanket so most would be left to wrap around her Hikari took a seat and placed the thermos between her legs.

A few hours later the sky was beginning to lighten, and Rob still hadn't moved or spoke. Hikari took it onto herself to make some conversation before the snowman disappeared. "Thank you for the gifts all season long. I can't tell you how much those shining cucumbers mean, I won't have to wait till summer to help Wizard now." Rob still didn't speak. "I'm going to miss coming out of my home and seeing you every morning. It made the season less lonely, knowing you were right here with me." A little twinkle began to form around Rob. "If you ever need anything in the future I hope you know you can stop by here and I'll help if I can. As soon as Wizard is alright, I'll let him know we spent the season together. I'm sure he'll be sorry he missed seeing you."

The sun would be breaching the horizon soon, Hikari pulled the blanket closer, she hoped Rob didn't forget his promise. Suddenly, the snowman moved, in one of his branch hands he held his carrot nose out to her. "For your quest to help our friend Wizard."

Blinking, Hikari took the carrot, gazing up at Rob's coal black eyes. "Are you sure?"

Waving his arms Rob bounced a bit in place. "Yes, I'm sure. It's my nose, but it also means a lot to me. That carrot is important to me, 'cause it's been a very long time since I'd made any new friends. Besides, giving it to you mean's I can help my old friend, Wizard, and I get to help you, my new friend, at the same time. So it's fine."

Leaning her bundled self against the snowman's body, Hikari felt him place a branch arm around her shoulders. "Thank you so much for helping Rob, and for asking me to share this sunrise with you."

Just as the sun broke over the horizon Hikari glanced over at Rob. "It's even more beautiful than I remembered." The spirit of winter whispered, disappearing into nothing. Straightening, Hikari clutched the carrot closer to her chest and finished watching the first sunrise of spring, hoping her New Year's wish for a rainy day would be answered.


	30. Chapter 30

**Blanket disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not claim any rights to Harvest Moon Animal Parade or any characters associated with the game. No money was made from this fan fiction. **

**Author's Note:  Sorry for the wait for this update, my normal winter ailment; bronchitis, has been keeping me down. I'm finally well enough to post on update. This chapter was beta by WinterOak. Thank you again for all the great work, I really appreciate it. **

**{break}**

The first day of spring was bright and sunny, exactly opposite of what she'd hoped for. She stared out the window at the cheerful morning and huffed; more to herself than to anything else. She'd come to accept during the winter that it was the days themselves that would make the choice not her. That same determination she'd felt when she'd first came to Canasta was starting to bubble up again. Grabbing her gloves off the bedside table, she moved into the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge for a few snacks she was sure she'd need later on this morning. Finn followed faithfully out the door and into the coop and later the barn while she saw to her animals needs, before heading to the field.

She hadn't done any farming during the winter season, and the field looked worse than when she'd first moved in. Pulling out her hammer, she approached the nearest stone littering the field.

As soon as the field was clean she'd make a run to Marimba Farm for some seeds. First on the list was grass seed. She'd checked her supplies and figured the fodder would last until summer, it would take some space away from growing crops, but it was cheaper to grow her own than buy it at Horn Ranch. Besides, she needed to save money where she could, her savings made her cringe when she'd checked them last week.

Spending an entire season crying over stuff she couldn't change, trying to figure out what she wanted for her life and the kind of person she wanted to share her life with, trying to decide what was in her own heart, and trying to save Wizard had left not just her fields but, all accepts of her life in disarray.

It wasn't that her time going over all that stuff was a waste though, for the first time since coming to Castanet, Hikari had thought about herself. She finally understood what the Harvest Goddess meant; she really needed to think about what she wanted for her life. Not just her love life, but her life in general.

Taking a seat on the still cool ground Hikari wiped her forehead. Lying her arms on top of her knees, she gazed around her farm. Her animals were all stretching their legs after being stuck inside all winter. Finn was resting on her sheep's newly shaved back.

The farm hadn't really changed since she first obtained it. With everything that needed to be done to help Goddess, Hikari had kept things small and manageable. Now it wasn't an issue.

After her savings built back up, upgrading the buildings would probably be the first step. That lead to her next problem, lack of wood. Only cutting a few trees here on the farm and then when needed to in Fugue Forest had left her wood supply pretty low. Now stone, she had-between the mines, Fugue Forest, and her field this winter, stone wasn't an issue.

She'd been considering silk worms for a while now. Shelly spoke often enough about them, and she wouldn't mind having a few to help the tailor shop out. That would take getting her coop upgraded.

Then there was her house, she unquestionably wanted to fix the house up. Who knew how much longer the patch job on the roof would last, it was a miracle it made it through a whole year.

Hikari begun listing her farm objectives to herself; plant some crops, save up some money, practically kill herself cutting down Fugue forest, upgrade the coop and house as soon as possible, probably an ax upgrade would be a smart idea-so she really didn't kill herself, and that just left get some silk worms.

Nodding to herself Hikari pushed herself off the ground and begun hoeing the now cleaned land. "One step at a time." Hikari reminded herself. Crops didn't plant themselves and she couldn't even think of planting without preparing the land first.

**{break}**

Dragging herself to bed, Hikari hadn't been this tired seen she'd first arrived. The moon was bright, making it easy to look around her home, even with the lights out. Glancing at the television, Hikari had half a notion to check the weather report, but something stopped her. She was afraid to be disappointed, and really she was too tired to deal with disappointment right now.

Rubbing her face against the pillow Hikari decided when it happened it happened, until then all she could do was live her life. Sleep thankfully found her rather quickly.

In the morning she rolled out of bed and stumbled to the door, this would decide how she spent her day. Pulling it open, Hikari blinked looking out at the gray morning. The sky was a dark bluish gray, and the clouds were so thick they formed a wall, keeping the sun completely blocked. She blinked again and stumbled out into the yard. It was sprinkling. Tilting her face up to the clouds, Hikari smiled. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath as the first spring rain splashed against her face. The cold water gently ran down her neck, wetting her pajamas.

Today was the day.


	31. Chapter 31

**Blanket disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not claim any rights to Harvest Moon Animal Parade or any characters associated with the game. No money was made from this fan fiction.**

**Thanks to WinterOak for taking the time to beta for me, I really appreciate your time and effort. **

**{break}**

Rushing, Hikari finished tending to the animals. Checking over her newly planted field, she found that a couple of weeds had popped up but they were easily ignored. Emptying her rucksack into the shipping bin, Hikari ran back into the house and flung the fridge door open. Shoving things out of the way, she pulled out the cucumbers Rob Frost left her during the winter. One uncooperative vegetable bumped a container of milk over. Growling, Hikari snagged a nearby towel, making an inefficient pass over the mess.

"I'll deal with that later." Slamming the fridge door shut, she headed towards the front door. Finn's startled cry and the sound of him hitting the wall stopped her short.

Finn shook his head, looking up at the fridge door that had smacked him into the wall which had bounced back open instead of shutting when Hikari slammed it. He felt woozy; the door had hit him pretty hard and that led to him hitting the wall just as hard. The fridge door was replaced by Hikari's worried face.

Kneeling down beside him, she handed him his hat. "You okay, Finn?" He'd lost his hat thanks to the fridge door as well.

Pushing himself off the floor, Finn shook himself before replacing his hat. "I'm fine now. Let's just hope the whole day isn't like this."

Reaching for her friend, Hikari sat him on her shoulder before gently shutting the fridge door, and heading out.

Running down the trail to town, Hikari couldn't stop smiling. Her heart was beating out of her chest in anticipation. Hopefully it wouldn't be much longer before she would be able to speak with Wizard again.

Hikari took the stairs by the tailor shop two at a time and scrambled over to one of the boats at the side. During the winter she'd explored as much as she could, looking for the best way to get into the lagoon on the other side of the bridge. Paolo had found her leaning over the side of the bridge with her camera trying to zoom in on the area behind the bridge and clued her in on these boats that his dad kept for ocean fishing. It wasn't safe to go too far in them but just into the lagoon Paolo had thought they'd work out alright for her. Untying it, she used the oars to push away from the walkway and began rowing towards the bridge.

It wasn't easy rowing back into the cave. The ocean waves were a lot stronger than she'd realized. Thank goodness this was a gentle spring shower and not a down pour –she didn't want to even imagine how strong the waves would be in a down pour. Even with all the farm work she did, Hikari could feel her arms straining to cut the oar through the water. Just as she'd make a little head way another wave would come in and shove her right towards the wall. She prayed she didn't end up smashing against it.

From his place on Hikari's rucksack, Finn warned her, "We don't want to sink, Hikari. I'm not sure just how friendly Kappa is. He might not be too happy about us being in his home."

The ocean seemed determined to push the tiny row boat into the side of the bridge. "Whoa, whoa, whoa . . . ." Grunting she used the oar to shove against the bridge. She didn't even have time to answer Finn. The ocean waves slapped against the bridge, sending a little spray of water into the boat –not that it mattered, they were both already soaked from the rain. Rising up on her knees, Hikari pushed with all her strength against the bridge. Thankfully that last push sent them away from the bridge and into the small open lagoon. The waterway wasn't very big, but at least it was wide enough that the waves didn't push them directly against the walls.

Not ten feet in front of the boat bobbed the kappa. Hikari kept one eye on it since he didn't look all that happy to have her here. His skin looked rough; it was almost like the sandpaper they had at the Carpenter's shop, and was light green in color. On top of his head he had darker green hair -maybe it was hair— along with a bowl shaped crown. None of those things really bothered her. No, it was the shark-like teeth that made Hikari's eyes widen. When Ben had said Kappa liked cucumbers she'd pictured its teeth being more like a cow or a manatee's, not a shark's. A small hysterical chuckle bubbled up. Just what did kappas eat when they didn't have cucumbers?

Playing it safe, Hikari tossed the anchor over the side. Better safe than sorry. She didn't want to drift into the walls or much closer to the kappa.

"Don't forget the cucumbers," Finn reminded, pulling one out of her rucksack.

Taking the cucumber, it passed through her mind to tell Finn there was no way she'd forget the cucumbers. She'd rather keep Kappa's mouth full of something other than one of them. Gently tossing the cucumber, it landed just in front of this new creature. "Hi, I don't mean you any harm. I'm sorry to bother you. My name is Hikari, and I heard you like cucumbers."

Kappa reached out his webbed hand and grabbed the offering. "I like to eat . . . cucumbers. I am Kappa."

"He talks like Wizard," Finn whispered.

"Long ago . . . use to eat humans. Never had sprite before . . . willing to try though."

Drawing back, Hikari tossed in another cucumber. "Oh, well . . . cucumbers are much better."

Quickly pulling another shining cucumber from the rucksack, Finn helped toss them too. "That's right. Trust me, you wouldn't be interested in sprites. We're nothing but gristle." Finn stuck out his tongue. "Yuck."

Kappa brought a cucumber to his lips, showing off his sharp teeth. "Why human and sprite bring Kappa cucumbers?"

"We brought them hoping you'd take the time to talk with us," Hikari answered.

"And that you won't eat us," Finn added, getting a pointed look that said 'be quiet' from Hikari. Finn shrank back, uncertain of which was scarier: Kappa or Hikari.

Turning back Hikari inquired, "Do you know Wizard?"

Still crunching his cucumber Kappa tilted his head. "Wizard?"

"Silver-haired guy, braid on one side, lots of silver jewelry," Finn answered, doing his best to describe Wizard. "He doesn't talk a whole lot. He looks human, but he's not, he's like us; he's made from magic."

Kappa's eyes lit up. "The young one lives with his Master . . . in the town humans built."

Hikari and Finn exchanged glances. "Maybe," Hikari finally answered. "Wizard did tell me he studied under a Master, but his Master is gone now."

"The young one and his Master helped me find a place I could call home . . . when the town started to grow." Taking another bite Kappa growled. "Use to go onto land." Kappa moved closer, much to Hikari and Finn's discomfort. "Human children tricked me . . . I was stuck on the beach!" Kappa raised his voice and himself out of the water a bit more.

Finn darted behind Hikari. "That's horrible," Hikari remarked leaning back. "Did our friend Wizard and his Master help you?"

For the first time since meeting Kappa, the watery being smiled; well, Hikari hoped it was a smile anyway. "Master instructed young one how to help me. Young one brought me water . . . for my crown." The greenish creature pointed to the top of his head. "He saved Kappa."

Leaning around Hikari, Finn said, "That sounds like Wizard."

"The wizards used magic, helped me find this home . . . . Safe here, humans can only see me when it rains. Young one used magic to protect the lagoon."

Hikari quickly explained to Kappa what had happened to Wizard and what Harvest King needed to help him.

Kappa silently bobbed along with the waves then disappeared under the surface.

Hikari leaned over, peering through the clear water to try to see what Kappa was doing. She could make out his dark shape swimming at the bottom, before it disappeared behind an outcrop of what seemed to be a reef. The lagoon was very beautiful. The water was very clear, such that she could see all the way to the bottom. A few schools of fish passed by. Time ticked along slowly with no sign of Kappa returning. She was just about ready to toss another cucumber into the water in hopes that Kappa would come back. Suddenly from the back of the boat Kappa broke through a wave, and grasped hold of the boat.

As the boat pitched dangerously from side to side, Hikari and Finn cried out, grabbing whatever they could, hoping the creature didn't capsize them. It was the first time she'd ever been afraid of a magical being.

Kappa pulled its upper half into the boat. It's long, sharp claws scraped against the boat's wooden hull sending shivers down Hikari's spine and creating small deep groves along the side of the boat. The sight of all those jagged, pointed teeth bared and inching closer made her gasp. Pressing her boots against the floor of the boat, Hikari slid herself towards the front.

For a terrifying moment the real danger of the situation hit her. It only lasted a second before Kappa placed a decorative bottle against her rucksack and slid back into the water. "The young wizard gave it to me . . . said if I ever go on land I should use it to carry water so I'd never be without water again. When you return it, just toss it over the side of the bridge into the lagoon. I'll find it."

By the time the boat had settled, Kappa was gone again. She admired the multicolored glass; it reminded her of the windows at the church. Sneezing, she stored the bottle in her rucksack before pulling the anchor up. Putting her strength into rowing she worked the boat back to the side dock and tied it back. Stepping out, Hikari made her way towards the clinic. She was tired, wet, and very certain she had a cold.


	32. Chapter 32

**Blanket disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not claim any rights to Harvest Moon Animal Parade or any characters associated with the game. No money was made from this fan fiction.**

**Thanks to WinterOak for taking the time to beta for me. I really appreciate all your help. Updating early seeing that they are calling for power outages due to a winter ice storm, I'm getting this up while I can especially since the trees are starting to snap from the ice. Hope you all enjoy the chapter. **

**{break} **

The first rainy day of spring, Dale stood watching the drizzle softly patter against the window. He could hear Bo in the kitchen; the whack of vegetables being cut and the familiar sweet smell of meat browning told Dale they'd have stew for lunch, and possibly dinner, if there was enough to go around. The swooshing of the planer being run over a piece of wood was a steady sound filling the workshop.

Dale could tell from the stack of finished lumber that Luke had started working long before dawn. They were going to have one hell of a surplus thanks to Luke. It wasn't that Dale was complaining about his son's new dedication to their craft. No, it was Luke's attitude that was the problem.

Dale knew all this business with Hikari and Wizard had Luke agitated. His son had a bad habit of expecting things to happen according to his plans, which was one trait Dale wished his son hadn't picked up from him. The kid was in for a lot of hurt until he realized life did not work that way.

When Hikari breezed into Castanet, she'd blown Luke right off his feet. Since late summer, Luke had been dropping hints that he thought he should follow Owen's example and find a girl; it was obvious Luke wanted Hikari. It had been a long time since a woman had been a part of their little family, and Dale wouldn't mind having a daughter-in-law. But he was old enough to know it wasn't just up to his son if things did progress between the two.

Castanet was a small community with a limited number of marriageable people; there were slim pickings for a young person to choose from. He didn't want Luke hurt, but he didn't want either Hikari or Luke to regret their choices later on either.

Luke wasn't stupid, but he did tend to overlook things that he didn't want to deal with. Had his son even realized the fact Hikari seemed to be surrounded by supernatural beings and this Wizard was one of them? Dale respected all the deities and their magical counterparts that filled this land, but he wasn't comfortable with them and he knew Luke wasn't either.

He could see his son in the window's reflection, running his fingertips over a piece of wood to check its smoothness. Finding that side satisfactory, Luke stacked that piece with the other finished ones and grabbed another; starting the process all over again. Gods, it hurt to see Luke like this, shoving his emotions down with physical labor. How many times had Dale himself stood there, shoving his emotions down with work?

Glancing back at his son, Dale crossed his arms over his chest. The boy needed to realize the big picture here. As much as it would hurt Luke for things not to work out between him and Hikari, the truth was Luke might not have what Hikari needed to be happy considering the types of beings that seemed attracted to her; deities, wizards, and witches. What other types of beings were normal for Hikari to deal with? He had to open his eyes to the truth of what Hikari's life was like, not just ignore everything that didn't fit into his picture of what he wanted. That would only hurt the both of them later on.

He wished he could spare his son the pain. Touching his bare ring finger, Dale knew all too well how much it hurt to let go of someone you loved.

He'd already tried a few times to speak with Luke, but talking about emotional stuff had never been Dale's strong point; his short comings had left hidden scars on Luke and their relationship. He wasn't above trying again though.

"Well I guess Hikari will have more free time soon."

Bo popped his head around the corner. "Yeah, we haven't seen her for awhile. I'll be glad when she's done helping Wizard. I can't believe no one realized he was like the Harvest Goddess."

Luke slammed the planer down. "Can we talk about something other than that fortune teller?"

"Luke!" Dale hollered. "Watch it with the equipment, boy!"

"Whatever." Throwing his hands into the air, Luke made his way towards the door.

Dale couldn't remember the last time Luke had been this angry. "Where are you off to?" He questioned. "Stop acting like a brat. Come back here and let's talk about what's bothering you."

Hard, dark, amber eyes burning with some unnamable emotion glared back. "Talk? You want the two of us to sit down and talk?" Luke tilted his head down, hiding his face with his long bangs and chuckled; it sounded as dark and cruel as the look on his face. "You taught me a long time ago how to deal with my feelings. Chops some wood or throw myself into work inside this shop. But we sure as hell don't talk about it." Jerking the door open, Luke stepped out. "I'll deal with crap on my own, ol' man. I'm going for a walk." He slammed the door behind him.

Both Bo and Dale cringed; the hinges and door frame protested the rough treatment. Dale drew his hand down over his face. Would he and Luke ever be able to talk? He hadn't done right by Luke after his mother died, too wrap up in his own grief over his wife's death to support his son. Nothing Luke had said was a lie. He'd never sat and talked to his son about feelings before. Instead, Dale had favored hard physical labor as a way to deal with emotional pain.

"Dale?"

Looking down at his younger apprentice Dale shook his head. Walking away from the window, Dale picked up the planer and began working on the piece of wood Luke had abandoned. "Get the stew on Bo, and let's get busy. This wood isn't going to smooth itself out, you know."

"Yes sir." Walking back into the kitchen Bo finished the stew, following the recipe Hikari had given him. Grabbing a planer, Bo started working on a board. "Do you think Luke will be alright?"

Sighing, Dale nodded. "Luke's strong. He'll come through fine on his own."

Chancing a peek at his boss, Bo asked. "What do you think will happen between those two? I think Luke might really love Hikari."

"Luke's like his mother-loves with all he's got. Trouble is sometimes love isn't enough to make things work out how you want them to. Luke's going have to learn that, maybe the hard way."

Bo looked over in time to see Dale touch his empty ring finger. If anyone had learned love wasn't enough to make things happen how you wanted them to, it was probably Dale.

Flipping the board over, Dale went back to preparing the wood for construction. "Luke's just going to have to learn to see the big picture."

"What is the big picture, Dale?"

"Hikari might be meant to lead a life Luke can't be a part of. He can love her with all he's got, but if he doesn't have what she needs and the strength to support her, then he isn't the right man to stand with her."

Bo looked at the window in time to see Luke pass by, heading into the woods that surrounded the Goddess Spring and said a quick prayer that the elder apprentice didn't end up getting himself into trouble.

**{break} **

The first rain of the season pelted against Luke, doing nothing to cool his temper. He'd paced the length of Garmon District several times now, even tried practicing his ax swing, but nothing he usually did calmed him lately.

Glancing over at the path that led to the Goddess Spring, he stowed his ax. He'd had the insane urge to go to the Goddess Spring for awhile now. It had been years since he had gone there; the last time had been when he was still just a little kid. Of course being a kid, he had gone there to play. He smirked, remembering how he had slipped right off those stepping stones and fallen into the water. Pop had been so mad, he'd forbid him from ever going back. His dad had always been antsy when it came to the Goddess. It bothered him too, thinking what someone with all that power would do if you made them mad? But it wasn't like anyone had ever actually seen the Harvest Goddess, so why worry about someone that wasn't around?

The first thing Luke noticed was how the rain had stopped. Here it was beautiful and clear. Approaching the old tree that stood in the middle, Luke was amazed at how much better the tree looked. Even when he was a kid he'd known the tree was dying, but that wasn't the case now.

Walking closer, Luke's interest in trees got the better of him. Reaching out, he attempted to touch the tree.

"It looks much better now doesn't it?" The Goddess asked, standing off to the side watching the young man.

Freezing, Luke thought he was going to piss himself when he turned to find what he knew from pictures at the church to be the Harvest Goddess watching him. "Ah, shit." Jerking his hand back, Luke watched the Goddess carefully. Pop had always told him that his curiosity would bite him in the ass one day, and here he'd always thought the old man had meant trying to play with the bear cub.

Goddess cupped her hand over her mouth and chuckled. "It would seem that I'll need to thank Hikari. It has been a long time since anyone besides her or the magical beings of this land could see me."

Luke's eyes widened. It was true; Hikari really was friends with the Goddess.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Clasping her hands, Goddess bowed her head. "You are plagued with many problems. Do you seek assistance?" Noticing the young man's shocked look Goddess pressed her lips together. "Or would you rather be alone?"

Waving his hands in front of him, Luke shook his head. "No, this is your place after all. I'll just leave." Backing away slowly, Luke turned to run down the stairs.

"Luke . . . ."

Ah, hell. She knew who he was. Stopping short, Luke turned back.

Now resting in her arms was a little purple person, the kid was softly crying. "We know you are hurting, but trust your heart. For your heart has the capability to hold much love. You wouldn't harm another just because things are not happening how you wished them to. I'd also remind you that any plans you want to make that includes other people has to be agreed to by those individuals."

Finding his courage, Luke asked. "Hey . . . ." He watched the Goddess tilt her head, silently questioning him. "If there was anything going on between Hikari and the fortune teller, why did he help me? And why did she go out with me?"

Sighing, the Goddess shook her head. "He had no choice. Wizard accepted your offering."

Luke bit his lip. "He could have said something."

"You two are close? Wizard would have felt free to admit to you what he felt towards Hikari?" Okay, when she put it like that.

"Can they love one another? I mean he's not human, right?"

Shaking her head, Goddess gave him a smile like the ones his mom used to give him. "Why does everyone think love is only a human emotion? Even the Harvest King and I are free to love anyone we want. In love all things are possible. I know you hate to lose people. I would ask you to consider what you are taking the chance of losing? I won't try to influence what you do, just remember you have to live with the results of your actions."

"Why did she go out with me if she loves him?"

"I'm not the one who reads hearts-that's Wizard. I would suggest that this is something you must ask Hikari about. I will reveal one thing to you only to help settle your raging emotions so you can clearly consider everything you are facing anything else is not my place to expose. I do know that until I advised Hikari to spend her time over the winter season examining her own heart she didn't consider anyone in Castanet more than a friend."

Nodding, Luke half ran and half fell down the stairs. He fell into the water, just like when he was a kid, but heck he was already wet. Once back to the Garmon District, Luke grabbed hold of his fang necklace and worked on calming his heart.

He'd felt so sick lately, so weighed down by things he couldn't control and so unsure. Unhooking his belt, Luke let his ax and the equipment he carried fall to the ground.

The ground was soaked from the rain and the weight of his belongings made a small indention in the ground when it hit, creating a resounding 'thunk' sound. Mud from the impact splattered his pants. He'd have to clean and dry all his equipment, but he could care less about it right now.

Stripping off his vest he let that drop on top of his other stuff. Reaching up he pulled his bandanna off his head. Shaking his head his shoulder length hair flung around him and came to rest in a shaggy mess around his face and shoulders. Slowly opening his hand, he let the material fall.

He really liked Hikari; she was different from anyone else he'd ever met before. Hell, he'd never had feelings like this before. Owen and a bunch of others were getting married. Wasn't he supposed to get a girl and get married too? That's how it worked. It just made sense to him that it would be Hikari.

After their date Luke had spent a long time deciding what he wanted. How he and Hikari would date for awhile, then he'd tell her how he felt-probably at the lighthouse-then they'd get hitched. That was the plan. But then she just blurted out in front of everyone that it was this Wizard that was special to her, not him. In that moment the last thing he wanted to do was help the person who was messing everything up for him and Hikari.

But now that he really thought about it, what if it wasn't the fortune teller that was standing in the way? What if instead it was him that was standing in their way? Luke rubbed his hands against his arms the combination of the rain and falling into the spring had thoroughly wetted his clothes. Chuckling, he pushed his hair out of his face. Saying that he was wet was the understatement of a lifetime-even his boxers were sticking to him like a second skin. It would be like peeling a banana when he finally took off his clothes later.

What the Goddess had said was the truth, wasn't it? So wrapped up in his own plans, Luke hadn't even considered if Hikari really liked him the same way he like her or not. "I'm a real idiot."

Now that he thought about it, what had it been like for the fortune teller to help him plan a date for him and Hikari? If it was like the Goddess lady said and he couldn't say no . . . . "Well, shit." That made Luke the one in the way, didn't it?

He was glad that he had calmed down enough to actually think. It was nice to have someone to talk to about what had been bothering him and give him a different point of view. He usually forgot to think about other people's wants when he made plans. The Goddess was a right pretty lady and Luke was thankful for the advice, but all that glowing and stuff had been scary as hell. One moment he'd been alone and the next she was right beside him. He'll never make fun of old man again when he starts on all that 'be sure to be respectful of the gods' junk. The way Luke had been acting lately he was just lucky she hadn't spanked him or something. Luke shuddered. Crap, he was never going back there again.

Now that he knew he had competition for Hikari, he could concentrate on making things right between everyone again. He really did like her, but he knew he had to take more than just his own feelings into account. No matter what happened, Luke didn't want to lose her friendship or anybody's for that matter. It hurt too much to lose people. Even after all these years, his mother's death was still a raw wound for him. It had hurt like crazy to lose his mom, but that day had also taken his dad from him too; pops had just pulled away from everyone when mom died. Losing people you cared about to death was one thing, but when people pulled away; that was really painful, Luke didn't want to experience that again no matter what.

The rain continued to beat against him, but this time he felt like it was washing all the bad stuff away- leaving him free to do what was right again. He knew what to do now. Smiling, Luke took off down the mountain.


	33. Chapter 33

**Blanket disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not claim any rights to Harvest Moon Animal Parade or any characters associated with the game. No money was made from this fan fiction.**

**Thanks to WinterOak for beta-ing for me. I really appreciate the help. Sorry about the wait, I'm finally well again and able to write, thanks for your reviews and patients. I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**{break} **

The Harvest Goddess's words echoed in Luke's mind as he ran down the mountain path. He'd been bottling up his feelings for a long time now and he wasn't proud of how he had been acting. Huffing, he turned the corner at Hikari's house and raced along the path towards town.

He could just slap himself; he'd just now remembered he could have taken the mine cart. He'd just crossed the bridge into town, sticking his hand out as he used the clock tower to sling shot him around the corner. Stumbling, he made his way up the hill to the clinic.

He spied Gill standing under the awning at the tailor shop. His normal 'Gill Glare' marred his face. Giving the Assistant Mayor his best smile, Luke waved and continued up the hill. He could just imagine the snub and dirty look Gill was probably giving him right now. Gill was an alright guy but, had some strange notions about how people should act. Needless to say Luke didn't measure up to Gill's standards. Not that it bothered Luke. After all these years he was a pro at ignoring Gill and was completely immune to his glare.

Despite the fact that he was in a hurry, or maybe because of it, Luke skidded past the clinic door and only manager to stop at the end of the building. Scrambling back, Luke jerked the door open, getting another disapproving glare -this time from Irene.

Walking into the clinic, Luke went into the back room where he knew Wizard was being kept. Closing the door behind him, Luke's eyes locked on Wizard's still form and the strange creature beside him. He shivered at the sight of the ghost thing, and cautiously moved to stand beside Wizard. Luke looked down at Wizard, whose open unseeing eyes peered back at him. Wizard's one eye was still that dead black color and finally Luke had to look away from him. He knew he needed to man up, but Wizard's eyes were just so creepy to look at right now.

"Hikari told me that to save you everyone had to give something. I'm not happy with you right now." Crossing his arms Luke pouted. Water dripped off him, wetting the floor and bedspread. He wasn't even sure if the fortune teller could hear him, but it made Luke feel better. "If you liked Hikari, why didn't you say anything when I came and asked you about her? Or is it like Goddess said and you had to give me the information because you took that crystal from me? But did it really keep you from saying what was on your mind? Were you just too shy to tell me?"

Uncrossing his arms Luke clenched his hands into fists at his side. "I can't say for sure it would have stopped me from asking her out 'cause I really do like her, but you could have told me. At least let me know where we all stood. I wouldn't have asked you to help me plan the date if I'd known."

Reaching up to push his wet hair away from his face Luke admitted. "Then again, it's not like we were friends either, huh?" Using the back of his hand to wipe the water out of his eyes Luke swore. "Ah hell, I'm a real idiot. I'm sorry. I just showed up and used ya. I didn't think about anyone, but myself." Clenching his hands at his side, Luke huffed. "I probably don't look too good in Hikari's eyes right now. I wouldn't give her anything to help you. For what it's worth I really am sorry I was being selfish, but I was really hurting inside." Chancing a glance up at Wizard's face Luke chuckled. "That you probably understand, huh?"

Shaking his head, Luke looked up at the ceiling. "Okay, so this is how it's going to be. You and I are going to become friends. So from now on, no matter what happens neither of us will totally lose. I won't give up on Hikari, but I won't cheat to try and win her either. Since you and I are friends we have to treat each other fairly." Pointing at Wizard, Luke explained. "If she falls in love with you and wants to be with you, then you and me will still be best friends, okay? 'Cause no matter what, I don't want to lose anyone—losing people you care about really sucks." Pulling his fang necklace over his head, Luke placed it beside Wizard. Grabbing a piece of paper from the table, he jotted down a note, folded the paper so it formed a little teepee, and set the note over the necklace. "But the same goes if she decides she loves me, okay? You have to stay friends with us."

Turning Luke used his forearm to wipe his eyes as he left the room. He never noticed his audience in the corner.

Hikari smiled as she came forward and picked up the necklace and note.

_Hikari,_

_This was my mother's. Let's talk again, after you save Wizard. _

_Luke _

At the bottom he'd written a post script, with a part scratched out then rewritten: at first, he had addressed him as fortune teller, but then scribbled it out to write Wizard. It was a message for Wizard saying that Luke wanted to speak with him..

Clutching the necklace close to her, Hikari said a short prayer thanking the Goddess for Luke's kind heart.


	34. Chapter 34

**Blanket disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not claim any rights to Harvest Moon Animal Parade or any characters associated with the game. No money was made from this fan fiction.**

**A big thanks to WinterOak for taking the time to help me by being a beta for this story. I appreciate all the work and help. **

**{break} **

Hikari jogged down the stairway beside the church, heading for the mine cart. She grimaced, wishing she had something to help get rid of the taste of the cold medicine. Why did medicine always have to taste so awful? Would improving the taste affect how it worked or something? Maybe when this was all over with she could talk to Jin about it.

If Jin found out she wasn't going home, he would probably lecture her until her ears fell off. Climbing into the cart, Hikari released the break. Slowly the old cart took off, clanging along the rails. The rain was starting to come down a little heavier now, but at least she wouldn't run into anyone who would tell Jin she had been out, so she was safe from his ire. Besides, she was prepared this time. Reaching down to pat her rucksack, she felt the extra bottle of cold medicine she'd purchased that was safely tucked away.

The combination of her wet clothes and the cool spring wind blowing against her as the mine cart made its way up to Garmon Mine District had her shivering nonstop during the trip. The old cart's wheels screeched as they slowed, coming to a jerking stop against the end of the track. Setting the break, Hikari crawled out and rubbed her arms in a vain attempt to warm herself. Trudging towards the Goddess Spring, she thanked the gods the weather was always clear here.

Goddess turned to face her as she topped the last stair and the sprites gathered around her when she stopped.

"You're going to get sick," Alan warned, shaking his head at her.

She overheard one of them mumbling; something about people in this town not knowing what an umbrella was for. "Too late, I'm already sick," Hikari admitted, chuckling at the outraged stares the sprites were giving her.

Even the Harvest Goddess was giving her an odd look -sort of like the one Irene gave her when she stumbled into the clinic earlier and asked to buy cold medicine. "Being you came here in this condition I'm going to guess you have collected all the other items needed for the Harvest King to make his appeal to save Wizard?"

Nodding, Hikari added, "I just need the Harvest King's and your offerings. Then we can revive Wizard."

Goddess glided towards here and placed her hand across Hikari's forehead. The Goddess' hand felt so cool compared to her own skin and sooner than Hikari liked, Goddess pulled her hand away. "I know you are in a hurry to help Wizard, but we need a clear sunny day."

Hikari shook her head. "Why did I figure you'd say that? Alright, I'm going home and I'll be back."

Shooing her away, Goddess watched Hikari leave the grounds before turning back to her tree. Collin's coughing attracted her attention.

"We didn't really need a sunny day did we, Goddess." It wasn't a question.

Shaking her head, Goddess smiled. "You saw how she looked; soaked to the bone and feverish. How do you think Wizard would have felt seeing Hikari like that?"

Sighing, Alan crossed his arms. "We're lucky to have someone like Hikari to help us. I don't know what we would have done without her, but she needs to think about herself too. It doesn't do anyone any good if she collapses." Beside him, Edge leaned against him, valiantly fighting off the urge to cry. "Wizard loves Hikari. He would have felt responsible that she got sick trying to help him."

Goddess smiled at her sprites. Even if it had cost a lot of her power to create them, she didn't regret it for a moment. Before she'd only had her tree and the occasional visitor, it was so much better this way. "You are all correct. Since we sent her home, she'll have a chance to get well and will be at her best when she welcomes him back," she assured them.

**{break} **

The next few days were rainy as well. She tried not to let it get her down, and instead used the time to get over her cold and get caught up on her rest. After the third day of nothing to do but roll around on her bed, her patience was coming to an end. "Finn, I changed my mind. I no longer love rainy days," she admitted from under her covers.

Finn had taken to covering his head, all in hopes it would make the time go faster. "The weather girl said tomorrow would be sunny," he reminded her.

The next morning was just as the weather girl had said. Hikari finished her chores, took a quick dip in the hot spring, and packed everybody's belongings into her rucksack. She had already brought Wizard's crystal ball home with her, she had wrapped it in a cloth so she wouldn't accidentally look into it. Running up the hill to Garmon, she gave the bears a quick pat and made her way to the Goddess Spring. Thankfully, Goddess was waiting for her.

In her hand Goddess held a leaf from her tree. "Here you are, Hikari. Now quickly make your way to the Harvest King and return Wizard to us. I for one have missed his presence."

With shaking hands Hikari took the leaf and placed it inside the book with Renee's sunflower. Giving Goddess a nod, Hikari headed to see the Harvest King.

She had already been to the mountaintop a few times to speak with the deity, and he was slowly starting to warm up to her; at least she thought he was. Who would have known the god had a soft spot for cocktails? "I have all the items needed, Harvest King."

Turning, the Harvest King uncrossed his arms. "Well done. I'll transport us there." With a wave of his arm, their rocky surroundings wavered out of focus and when things refocused, they were in the clinic room with Wizard.

King extended his arm towards the door, his power flared for a moment, then the door closed and locked.

At the sound of the door shutting Hikari gazed over at the deity. She had just finished pushing one of the other beds over by the one Wizard was occupying. She gave Harvest King a questioning look -which he ignored. By now she was use to his quirks. Subtly, she rolled her eyes at him and worked on spreading all the items she'd collected out on the empty bed. Following the Harvest King's directions, she placed the crystal ball at the head of the bed, so the spirits in the ball would be able to look at all the items. Once placed, Hikari pulled the cloth from around it. She turned away as the cloth slipped free, she was wary of the ball's power; she'd seen how it affected Jake when he had been using it that one time.

"I closed the door magically so there is no chance the others in this building will disturb us," the god finally explained, slowly removing one of his bands from his arm and placing it beside the leaf from Goddess's tree. With no fear, Harvest King glared down into Wizard's gazing ball and spoke to it. "I understand your reason for this young one's punishment. Wizard, like his Master before him, entered into an agreement with you. I understand that agreement gave him power to see into individuals' possible futures. Such a dangerous power must come with rules, and when broken, punishment. Stepping over the lines of free will of another being cannot be tolerated."

Hikari pressed her lips together tightly so she wouldn't speak. If Wizard hadn't stepped over those lines she'd be dead right now. Would that have been alright? Was her free will really more important than her life? She didn't understand, might never completely understand. None of it mattered as long as they released him.

"It's true he broke your rules, but it is obvious you don't wish to punish him over it." Harvest King gestured to the spirit protecting Wizard. "Why else would you protect someone you are punishing?" the Harvest King questioned. Tilting his head back, the deity shook his head; his long, fiery red braid whipped back and forth. "In your eyes he was forgiven before he ever committed the crime." He sighed.

Slowly, several shadowy spirits rose from the ball. Breaking away from its surface, they undulated, making a hissing sound between them. Hikari hoped the Harvest King's words would influence the spirits to release Wizard. At least the creatures seemed to be discussing the issue.

"This is the human whose free will Wizard trespassed against," Harvest King explained to them, pulling Hikari in front of him. "Hikari holds no ill will towards Wizard and doesn't wish for him to be punished."

A couple of the spirits circled around Hikari. It made her nervous; like when she got Kappa's offering. Something about Wizard's gazing ball spirits set her on edge. The Harvest King confirmed her suspicions the next moment. She found herself pressed against his hard body. He'd pulled her back against him, his billowing, silky robes enveloping her. He didn't stop pulling her until her back was flush against his front. With a swipe of his powerful arm, he batted the spirits away from her. "Do not blame her. He made his choice," he growled. For a moment Hikari wasn't sure who was more intimidating; the spirits or the Harvest King.

She was released quickly, before the embrace could get too weird. Actually he released her too quickly because she had to catch herself against the bed frame or she would have wound up on the floor. She gave him points for protecting her, but really he needed to work on his people skills.

Sighing again, Harvest King crossed his arms. "We are going in circles." Shaking his head, the immortal pointed to the items Hikari had collected. "See there. These items have been given by all the beings—human and magical alike- of this land. They want the young wizard to be released from his punishment. This leaf is part of the Goddess Tree that forms half the magic within this land. Goddess is still recovering and yet she gave a part of herself to save Wizard because that child has always been special to her." He picked up his band. "My band was formed from the metal within the mountain where my throne resides upon. Like the Harvest Goddess and her tree, that mountain is a part of me." Placing it back down Harvest King growled at the closet crystal ball spirit. "We gods of this land have decided that we will not allow any of our kind to disappear. You will listen to the tokens this human has collected and then judge Wizard's guilt," he commanded, pointing to Wizard's still form. "Hikari, let us go forward. You will explain to them what each thing is and from whom. I refuse to listen to them fight over whose fault this is."

Hikari went down the list of odds and ends that held memories for each being. Many of the items had a connection to Wizard. She'd lost count how many had admitted to her secretly that they had went to Wizard for love advice. Wizard always claimed he had trouble connecting with people and understanding feelings but, for someone that professed to not understand feelings, he'd helped an awful lot of folks find love.

"And what have you given?" the tall deity asked, cocking his head.

Hikari gasped, she had been in such a hurry to get everyone else's offering she had completely forgotten to add anything. The sound of hissing drew her attention back to the spirit that had kept watch over Wizard all this time.

Pressing his fingertips against the bridge of his nose King sighed. "This one says you should add your feelings, what you feel for Wizard," he translated, motioning towards the spirits watching her. "They wish to know, and from that, they will decide."

Clasping her hands Hikari bowed her head. "Ever since I first met Wizard, he has given me advice, friendship, and encouragement when I needed it the most. No other human in Castanet has been able to see the magical beings of this land. I don't regret having these abilities but at times I feel like I don't fit in. Wizard has always been considered a member of the community by the town's people, to them he was just another human even though he really isn't. I wish I could say I was strong and didn't need anyone to talk to about the quests I've been asked to do, but I'm not. I get lonely, and confused, and sometimes I don't know if I can do what has been asked of me. Sometimes I need someone to hold my hand and tell me I can do it. I know I sound really selfish right now, but the truth is only Wizard understood how I felt about not being able to share with anyone else what I was dealing with. I consider him one of my best friends."

Reaching up she wiped her eyes. "We had a fight before all this happened; it was such a stupid misunderstanding. I never intended to hurt him, but in the end I did. Even though I hurt him, even knowing he'd be punished, Wizard still saved me when I was in danger." Looking back at the ghost-like creature hovering beside Wizard, Hikari explained, "I understand that there are rules for the powers he has, but he didn't break that rule to hurt anyone or to influence someone to benefit himself. He broke that rule to save a life. My life." She patted her chest, stressing that it was for her that he broke those rules. "I would take his punishment if I could. What more can I do? I never wanted to hurt him and I won't stand by and watch others hurt him. Please, I still need to fix that misunderstanding and explain to him what I feel for him in my heart." Grasping the part of her shirt above where her heart lied, Hikari added, "the Harvest Goddess explained to me that Wizard refuses to use his crystal to see what others feel for him. I'm not completely sure just what I feel for him, but I do know that I don't want to imagine a life that he isn't a part of. If this isn't enough to release him, then I'll just keep at it until it is. I won't abandon him, no matter what."

The dark ghosts hissed at each other. It looked like her words had started another argument. The larger spirit, the one that had been watching over him all this time, finally spoke up. Unless Harvest King took pity on her and explained what was being said, she'd never know because their hissing meant nothing to her. Whatever was being said by his guardian must have over ruled the rest; they looked resigned to its decision.

The inky, black ball began to lighten, until it was once again the soft light blue from before. Wizard's eye -the one had been stained black like his gazing ball- cleared. The black receded until his eye was once again its normal topaz color and the barrier that had surrounded him dissipated. The apparition that had been guarding him watched the barrier faded, then leaned down and rubbed against Wizard's cheek like a cat, before flying into the ball. The rest of the spirits circled around before following. They didn't even glance back to Wizard or anyone else in the room.

At first there was no movement from Wizard. If not for his chest moving every once in a while with a small shallow breath you would think he was dead. Suddenly he took a deep breath and his eyes closed for the first time in over a season. Bit by bit his body began to wake. First his foot twitched, then his long spider-like fingers flexed one at a time before returning to their starting position. Finally Wizard blinked, clearing his vision. Turning his head, Wizard scrunched his eyes shut before opening them again. "Harvest King?" he asked, attempting to focus his eyes. "It has been a long time . . . to what do I owe the honor of this visit?" His voice, barely a whisper, was horse and rough.

"I will commend you on having better manners than the last time we spoke, young one." Smirking, Harvest King reached over and pulled Hikari in front of him. "This human has worked hard to save you. She has summoned me back to my mountain throne and helped with reviving the Harvest Goddess. Afterwards, she completed my request to gather items needed to revive you from your punishment."

"Hikari?" Wizard questioned.

"What happens down here is of little interest to me, but since this human agreed to help, I was willing to lend my power," King explained. "I understand why you broke the rules, but it was an immensely stupid way to save her. You're supposed to be intelligent. Next time use your brain. You might not always have someone like her around to rally support to save you." Picking up his golden band, he warned, "Do not be so foolish again." With a flare of power Harvest King disappeared.

Wizard tried to push himself up so he could offer his respect to the deity, but his strength gave out and he fell back against the bed. "This is not how I wanted to greet the Harvest King after so long." Rubbing his eyes he asked, "Where am I, and how long . . . have I been here?"

Grabbing a nearby cup, Hikari poured him some water. Pulling open the bedside table drawer she grabbed the straw she'd seen another time and slipped it into the cup. Helping him roll onto his side a bit, she brought the straw to his lips. "It's spring -early spring. The accident happened at the end of fall. You've been in what Jin called a comatose state all this time. You're in Jin's clinic right now."

The door opened, revealing Irene. "Oh my," She cried. "Jin, Wizard is awake."

Jin rushed through the door to find his patient pushing himself up on his elbow. Striding over Jin moved to his side and assisted Wizard so he could sit up. "You gave all of us quite a scare, Wizard," Jin said, adjusting his glasses. "I will check you over now and see what we can do to help you."

Looking down as the blanket they had covered him with slide down his body to pool around his hips, Wizard shifted the blanket and cocked his head at the strange blue, thin shorts he was wearing. "Where . . . are my clothes?"

Blushing, Irene reentered the room carrying a cup of tea and some medicine to help return his stamina. "We had to strip you to look for injuries. We had no idea what had caused you to fall into such a state at the time."

Pulling the blanket up a bit, Wizard nodded. "No wonder I feel . . . violated."

Hikari worked on packing the items back up while Irene and Jin looked after Wizard. Several times she had to stifle a laugh. Wizard wasn't the best patient.

Jin supported Wizard while Irene helped him sip some medicine to recover his energy and some tea to chase the taste. It turned out that Wizard was still too weak to even hold a tea cup. Pulling away from the cup, Wizard made a face.

"Is something wrong, Wizard?" Irene asked, pushing the cup towards his lips to get him to take another drink.

Turning his head, Wizard mumbled, "Coffee . . . is better."

Irene just laughed, coaxing him to drink more. "Come on, the more strength you gain the sooner my grandson will stop trying to poke at you and the less tea I'll be forcing on you."

Hikari left the items Irene and Jin had lent her to help Wizard on the bed: Irene's bun cover, a present from her late husband and Jin's pen set, a gift from grandmother when he officially became a doctor. Hikari pointed the items out to Irene as the older woman went to fetch more Bodigizer. "I left your stuff here." She pointed out, before approaching Wizard, and taking hold of his face so he'd look at her. "I have to return these things to their rightful owners, at least the things I can return right now. I gave my word that I would as soon as you were alright. I'll come back as soon as I can."

He kept trying to look away, but she wouldn't let him. "Look at me." He bit his lip, but did as she asked. "I'll be back just as soon as I can. Then, you and I are going to have a long talk because I missed you more than you'd believe."

He looked so confused. She was reminded of the Harvest Goddess's words about him being heartbroken. The last thing she wanted was this kind man's heart to be broken. 'I think I might really love him.' Leaning forward very slowly, Hikari pressed her lips against the side of his mouth. It was more than a simple peck on the cheek, but still not a full blowing kiss being a chaste press of her lips against him. Pulling away she smiled as Wizard's wide eyes stared back at her, his fingers coming up to touch where she'd kissed him. Cupping his cheek with her hand, Hikari met his gaze again. "Drink the tea, it's good for you and it really does help make the medicine go down easier." He slowly nodded and leaned to follow her hand until she completely pulled away. Grabbing her bulging rucksack, Hikari waggled her fingers, waving as she departed.

Her touch left him feeling even more confused. His cheek was warm where her hand had been and his heart was beating faster than if he'd ran all the way from Flute Fields. In all of his immortal life this was the first time he'd truly felt his own capability to be human. Just what had happened while he was unconscious?


	35. Chapter 35

**Blanket disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. I do not claim any rights to Harvest Moon Animal Parade or any characters associated with the game. No money was made from this fan fiction. **

**Thank you WinterOak, for taking time to help me by acting as beta for this story. I really appreciate the help.**

**{break} **

It was impossible to tell how much time had past since his punishment began. At first, his mind had been too clouded by pain to think of something like time; having your spiritual body violently ripped out of its earthly form was not a pleasant experience to say the least. As the pain faded, Wizard became aware that he was enveloped in total darkness. Actually that was his first hypothesis, he figured out some time later he wasn't just being held in some place dark. He soon surmised what surrounded him was a true void; there was nothing around him and soon it began to take just about everything from him too. The longer he was here, the more sensations he lost. First to go was his sight and hearing. In the beginning he believed it was just that there was nothing to see or hear, but the truth became clear when he tried yelling and still heard nothing. All too soon all sensations were gone. He tried pinching himself and other means to try and get some feeling in his body back, but it wasn't long before he was rendered in completely paralysis. There was no temperature or sound, he couldn't even feel the weight of his own spiritual body. Trapped in total darkness and with no physical sensations, he almost wished the pain was back just so he could feel something. The only thing that the darkness didn't take was his mind, and that wasn't necessarily a blessing.

Being totally immobile and held captive in an absolute void was wearing him down. Even having the foreknowledge of the punishment he'd get for saving Hikari could not prepare him for this. The longer he was here the more he wished the spirits would take pity on him. He actually scared himself when he began considering if there was any way to end his existence.

He knew his kind didn't die like mortals. Beings like him came into existence when magic mingled with nature and ended when the magic ran out, then those elements of nature returned to the earth. He wondered if any of his consciousness would stay with those elements if he found his end in this place and if so, could he caress Hikari as a warm breeze?

He had to stop thinking about dying. That wasn't what he wanted. What he really wanted was an end to this punishment, hopefully before he lost his mind. There was no sleep or anything to give attention to, only his thoughts and they kept running in circles.

The only thing that kept him from seriously considering a way to end his existence was he'd never see Hikari again. The cynical part of him wondered if the spirits would see fit to release him before Hikari ended up married to Luke or before she grew old and died. He wouldn't put something like that past them. The time spirits could be terribly cruel and they had made it clear that they were angry at him for choosing her over them.

Thoughts like these were driving him crazy. Damn it all, why couldn't they have taken his consciousness away when they took everything else?

He worked on keeping himself sane by holding on to the feelings of his last earthly memory; the feel of Hikari in his arms after he'd saved her life. He didn't regret saving her. Even now, held captive in this emptiness, he could honestly say he didn't regret saving Hikari and he would do it again, even knowing this punishment awaited him. She was the first human that came into his life that didn't just use his power and then leave, and he had come to love her.

Their first meeting began the same as any other time he had a visitor. She was there to ask for his help. That was nothing new, generally people only sought him out when they wanted something. Only this time the request he was given wasn't a selfish one. Hikari had searched him out to get help to save the Witch Princess. That was the first time someone had wanted his assistance to help another. The fact it was the Witch Princess was a shock in itself. Most humans thought Witch was an unsavory character to be avoided, not that he necessarily disagreed with that train of thought. He knew Hikari was the Harvest Goddess's chosen savior when she showed up with Finn by her side, so he wasn't shocked that she was interested in the Green Bell, but that Hikari would want to save Witch too . . . –well, that was harder to wrap his mind around.

Fixing Witch's botched spell wasn't hard, especially when Hikari gathered all the ingredients for him. After Witch had returned to her original form, Wizard had honestly thought that would be the last time he'd see the new farmer. All that mattered to him was she helped the Harvest Goddess and left him in peace.

That awkward time they met inside Watery Cave after Witch sent him a 'present' was the start of almost daily visits. When she kept coming around and his crystal ball went missing, he took a chance and tested Hikari, to see if she was really who she seemed to be. It wasn't that he didn't trust the Harvest Goddess's judgment about Hikari, but for his own sake he had to be sure. He had come to enjoy her company, but he still had his concerns. It wasn't like he had anyone else to turn to, and even if it turned out she wasn't trustworthy he'd be fine in the end; it wouldn't be the first time he'd dealt with the betrayal of misplaced trust. Plus he was basically immortal and he would find the gazing ball eventually, with or without help.

Instead of the betrayal he was ready for, Hikari located his gazing ball, and surprisingly enough asked for nothing in return. He offered to read people's hearts for her, but she didn't take him up on the offer. Instead she continued to visit him, sometimes she'd bring coffee or other little things she had figured out he liked but, never once did she ask for anything in return for her gifts or try to use his power for her own gain. She talked to him about the bells and helping the Harvest Goddess, what went on around town, and about farming -not that he understand much about what she did on her farm, but he did get that it was a lot of hard work.

During the time they spent together, he started feeling like his life had been missing something before she'd walked into his home. Now, life without her in it seemed a waste. That incredibly interesting thought even put new light on one of his old hurts. He had never quite gotten over his Master leaving him alone in Castanet. Once his Master deemed him capable of taking care of himself the elder wizard had left to search the world for the reincarnation of his deceased lover. Wizard never completely got over what he felt with his Master abandoning him. He hadn't been able to understand why his Master would leave him to search for someone who wasn't even alive, but since falling in love with Hikari, he felt he had at least an inkling of what his Master had felt.

Wizard longed for Hikari in a way that was completely alien to him. That selfish part of him, that same part that had been hurt by his Master's departure, wanted to hold on to Hikari and never let go. Although another part, that one that had been lonely most of his life chose to endure her being with Luke as long as she remained at least his friend. Because no matter how much he loved her and wanted to be with her, he also wanted her to be happy. Even his own feelings were contradicting themselves; he was so confused.

Something glowing caught his eye in the distance. He would have cried out if he could, finally something beyond absolute darkness. As the shapes moved in closer, Wizard realized it was the time spirits and for one terrifying moment he wondered if they'd come to punish him more. Instead they hissed and rubbed against him, expressing their sorrow at his punishment and promising it was finally over.

He still couldn't move but, he could just make out the weight of his body and the sensation of the spirits touching him. Clearing his throat, he was thankful his voice had returned along with everything else. "It was my fault. I knew the rules . . . but, I love her . . . and given the choice I would do it again."

Wizard had just enough time to register the dark look the spirits gave him before he found himself being slammed back into his earthly body. Having one's spiritual form slammed into its earthly body was just as painful as having it jerked out. He made a mental note to avoid speaking about Hikari to the spirits for awhile. He was groggy and weak, and he hurt absolutely everywhere.

The feel of a power much greater than his own standing over him made him blink. Slowly, the blurry vision of the Harvest King appeared. It would have been better for him to first try and realign his astral spirit with his body but, with the Harvest King starring down at him he had to deal with the effects. With a little meditation he'd be as good as new—it didn't matter how long he'd been in a cataleptic state, he was physically uninjured and he could feel his powers slowly recharging.

The King didn't stay long -not that Wizard was surprised, the god had never seemed to enjoy interacting with others. The fact that he was standing over him meant Hikari had succeed in summoning him from his slumber and that was all Wizard needed to know.

Hikari also left him alone quickly, but her promise that she would be back was enough to overlook the fact she left him with Jin and Irene. One was determined to examine every inch of his body and the other was trying to set a new record for the amount of fluids a person could take -none of it tasted good.

Jin and Irene did fill him in on what had been happening while he was incapacitated. It seemed his true status as a magical being had finally been accepted by all and even after realizing what he really was, the citizens had freely given items to save him. Part of him had a feeling it was the fact that the Harvest Goddess and King had expressed their wish that he be saved that had a lot to do with everyone's help, but he'd give them all the benefit of doubt.

What had knocked him for a loop was Hikari. She'd kissed him. He wasn't sure what to make of it, but the talk Hikari had promised would hopefully cover it.

He'd finally escaped from Jin's defiling examine with all his clothes and charms. Gazing up at the clear sky, Wizard took a deep breath of sweet spring air. After his examination, Irene was finally satisfied with his strength and they had given him time alone to dress, part of which he spent meditating to rid himself of the after affects of being forcibly placed back into his body. Jin had ordered him to return home and rest, but with all those tonics Irene had poured into him, he felt antsy with the extra energy. Not that he'd hold it against them, it was their jobs to do such things after all, and they had kept his body all this time.

In front of the Mayor's house Gill was watering some flowers that lined the walk-way; he actually waved. Giving a similar small wave back, Wizard blinked at the young man. That was going to take some time to get use to.

He turned at the sound of his name, he saw Hikari running up the hill. She'd finished returning the borrowed items from around town it seemed.

"You're okay to be up?"

Flexing his fingers Wizard smiled. When he'd disobeyed the laws of future knowledge he really didn't think he'd be waking up only a few seasons later. No matter what else happened, Hikari had proved what a friend she was by saving him. He'd never forget that.

"It's strange . . . I know, but I actually have a lot of energy to burn."

Smiling Hikari took his arm and steered him back towards the side road the clinic was on. "How about getting a cup of coffee at the Inn?"

**{break} **

Gracefully Wizard took a seat across from Hikari. Neither spoke until after Maya brought their drinks. Strangely enough everyone in the Inn had disappeared.

"Wizard?"

Looking over his cup of coffee Wizard made a noise, letting her know he was listening.

"Thank you for saving me. I'm sorry for the things I said before, I know now you were only trying to protect me. I should have taken the time to learn more about your magic instead of assuming things. I don't know how I can repay you for saving my life."

Nodding Wizard took a small sip. "I'm just relieved you were not injured. Besides, you also saved me . . . I'd say we were even, wouldn't you?"

Chucking, Hikari nodded. "I suppose you're right. Anyway, I did say I had several seasons' worth of stuff to talk to you about. Should we spread them out or should I just dump it all on you at once?"

Sighing, Wizard placed his cup on the table. "Before that, I also feel . . . I should apologize. It isn't my place to tell you with whom you should spend time with."

"Well, that is one thing we need to speak about."

Crossing his arms he nodded. "Maybe it would be best to just dump everything on me at once."

Hikari laughed and propped her chin on her fist. "I think you just don't want to talk anymore than you have to."

Wizard opened his mouth to deny her charge, but Hikari just laughed and waved the matter away. "I know you said we were even, but I want to explain why I never wanted to look into your crystal ball. I was worried that whatever was there was going to be my future and I wouldn't have a choice anymore. The Harvest Goddess explained that wasn't the case. I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it," Hikari started. "I know that doesn't help change what happened between us or what you had to go through, but I hope it at least puts some light on it. I promise from now on I'll get my information from you and not just assume things."

Leaning back from the table, Hikari glanced around the Inn's main room. The only clue someone was still here was that the door leading to the rented rooms was cracked open, with Maya's pigtail sticking out of the doorway.

"Wizard, tell me the truth. If I hadn't been able to get everything the Harvest King needed . . . . Would you have been stuck like that forever?"

Pressing his lips together Wizard slowly picked up his cup of coffee and pressed the cup to his lips. After everything he had been through, he swore he'd never take even a simple cup of coffee for granted again. "It would have been up to the spirits how long my punishment lasted, had you not stepped in. I knew using my knowledge was against the rules. I was ready to give up my own existence so you could live . . . I would have paid whatever the price was to save you."

"Why? Someone else could have been found to finish saving the Goddess. Damn it, Wizard. My life isn't worth yours."

His mismatched eyes bore into hers. "The life of a wizard or witch is long and basically immortal. We usually spend most of our life alone. I have watched the cycle of life affect those around me many times. I've seen many generations of humans born, become adults, make families, then grow old and die." Taking another sip, Wizard slowly blinked. His now softer gaze met Hikari's again. "You are the first to reach out to me in all that time. After you came into my life, you made it more tolerable . . . no . . . you have made it warm . . . ." Breaking eye contact Wizard looked at his chest and placed his hand over his heart. "You have made it warm . . . here. If my existence in this world had ended or I had to suffer that punishment for eternity so I could save you after you gave me companionship and warmth I would do so and be happy to do it. "

"You're willing to toss away your very life for me? But how do you expect me to go on living alone?" Hikari asked, gripping her own untouched coffee.

"But you would have had Luke . . . . "

"Is Luke you?"

"I don't understand," Wizard admitted.

Smiling, Hikari wiped her eye. A tear had welled up when she realized just how much Wizard had accepted his life was over the moment he'd helped her and how little value he placed on himself. "You don't understand because no matter how smart you are, you still have a lot to learn."

Wizard nodded, it made sense because he didn't understand what Hikari was so upset about it.

"You mean a great deal to me. Truthfully, I don't know what I would do if you weren't in my life."

Wizard blinked. He could feel his face heating up from Hikari's words. Was it even possible she felt for him what he did for her?

"This really isn't easy," She admitted, rubbing the back of her head. "Remember when we talked about the different kinds of dates that one time?"

He nodded, remembering it all too well.

"You used your crystal ball on me and Luke when we went fishing, right?"

Still blushing Wizard sighed, he knew he was going to have to own up to it. Hikari was being honest so he as well. "Yes, I saw how you felt about Luke and how he felt about you."

"Tell me the truth. Why did it make you so angry?"

She wasn't giving him any breaks today. Taking another sip of coffee he admitted, "I've been alone since my Master left. It never bothered me before, but after all the time we have spent together . . . I find myself wanting to be with you." Running his fingertip around the rim of the cup, Wizard smiled. "Yes, I did do a heart reading on you and Luke. You care for him a great deal, and he is a good man . . . who cares for you deeply, he'd make you happy."

Leaning across the table Hikari grabbed Wizard's hand. "Would he make me happier than you would?"

Squeezing her hands, Wizard gave her a sad smile. "I know I can love you. I know I'd try to be good to you. But, I'm not human, Hikari. I can't grow old with you, and don't know about children. I only asked the Harvest Goddess if I was able to love you."

"You never read my heart. You never checked to see how I felt about you." She stated.

Wizard shook his head. "I was afraid to know the truth. A long time ago, I thought I had a friend who was human . . . then I read the truth in their heart."

"I can't say I'm happy you read my heart when it came to Luke. I really wish you would have asked me how I felt instead of looking for yourself. I assumed things when it came to your magic and hurt you; just like the things I assumed weren't the whole truth, I think you read too much into what you saw. It is true that Luke holds a special place in my heart. He's a very sweet person."

"He has a kind hear," Wizard added, with a strange resigned look on his face. He was prepared this time for the truth.

"Yes, he does," She agreed. "But he isn't the only one. You have a kind heart too." She pointed out, lightly stroking Wizard's hand. "You're not Luke. You aren't energetic, you don't have funny stories to tell, and you've never made up silly poems. You don't have warm amber eyes that draws a person in, or overly strong arms that hug just a little too hard."

Taking a deep breath Hikari smiled at her frazzled table mate. "But, Luke isn't Wizard either. Luke isn't quiet and doesn't make me feel calm and at peace just by being with him. I can't sit with Luke and discuss things going on around me. Luke doesn't have mysterious emerald and topaz eyes. His eyes aren't so enchanting that they leave me breathless. And most importantly, Luke can't understand what it means to have a life surrounded by magic."

Winking Hikari gave his hand a squeeze. "Do you understand now? You each have things to offer that the other doesn't. Neither is better than the other. You each mean something to me. How much and what you mean to me? I don't have an answer to those questions just yet and I don't want to rush into something before I'm sure. At least now I have a chance to figure these things out." She trailed off, giving his hand another squeeze. "Thanks to you I have a long life ahead of me. Now I have to figure out what place in my heart you and Luke each hold. From what you were saying, I'm not the only one who needs to figure some things out. Don't you need to figure some things out for yourself too?"

Sighing, she admitted, "Only recently, while I was gathering the items to save you did I begin to think about what I wanted for my future and the type of person I'd like to share it with. I won't lie. You're right, I could find happiness with Luke but, I could find a different happiness with you that wouldn't be any less fulfilling. My heart hasn't decided which happiness it longs for just yet." Pushing her chair back Hikari stood up, fishing Luke's necklace and his note out of her rucksack, she placed on the table. "That's Luke's necklace and a note he wrote to you and me. He'd like to speak with you."

Stunned Wizard picked up the note. He was still reeling. He had thought for sure Hikari would tell him she would be settling down with Luke, not revealing how much she cared for him. Reading through the note he didn't see Hikari walking to the door, but the sound of the Inn's door opening drew his attention. "Hikari?"

"It's your turn to think now. People have been dropping hints that I should find someone to settle down with, but I'm not willing to rush into anything. I'd like to take the time to get to know both you and Luke better before taking the next step. I don't want to lead anyone on or hurt anyone. Please understand I just don't want to make any more mistakes."

Wizard could see her hand squeezing the door knob. His punishment and their fight had really affected Hikari too it seemed. "If you can forgive me for what happened between us and you are still interested in developing a relationship between us. I'd like to continue being friends with both you and Luke, so we can see where our feeling lead. If you can give me time to understand my own heart, I promise as soon as I know what I feel I'll let both you and Luke know." With her other hand she reached up and barely touched her chest. "You know it's not just what I'm feeling at any given moment that I'll decide who I'm better suited to have a relationship with. I'll use my mind and my soul to figure out what I'm feeling." She looked back over her shoulder at him. "Now you have to decide if you can accept this or not." Opening the door, Hikari stepped out. "I'll come by tomorrow to get your answer." Then she was gone.

The sound of something or rather someone hitting the floor at the back of the Inn drew Wizard's attention away from the front door. Maya was sprawled on the floor of the doorway leading to the renting rooms. Her grandmother and mother stepped over her, while her father waited until the young woman got up. Walking around the counter Yolanda grabbed the coffee pot and came to refill Wizard's cup before taking the seat Hikari had just left. "It's none of my business."

Wizard cocked his head to the side. If it was none of her business why was she saying anything?

"But, you should respect that young lady. She's a good person and doesn't want to hurt you or Dale's son. I hope you realize choosing the right person to be in a relationship with isn't something she can just decide at a drop of the hat. This will affect the rest of her life."

"She hasn't lived here all that long. Everyone else grew up together so it's understandable that Hikari would want to get to know you boys better." Colleen pointed out, taking her normal place behind the counter. "This is a big step for everyone. You'll be deciding who you want to spend the rest of your life with. You need to make the right choice."

Where did she get boys from? The term boy didn't really fit him and truthfully it would be Hikari needing to decide if she wanted to spend her life span with him. Even if the town's people accepted he had magic, he guessed it was beyond their ability to understand he'd been living in this town long enough that he remembered Irene's grandfather being born and would still be here long after they were all gone.

Yolanda nodded before pushing herself out of her chair. "Besides don't you think you better figure out what you can offer her before you expect things to go anywhere?"

Colleen added, "You also need to make sure you can deal with the idea that she would be visiting both you boys as potential suitors. While she's doing the right thing being upfront with you two, you boys need to make sure you can accept things and can be honest with her, each other, and yourself."

Maybe it was better when they thought he was weird and a fake, at least then they didn't give him unsolicited advice. Alright, it was good advice but, still. Downing all his coffee in one gulp, Wizard grabbed the necklace and note. "I will . . . keep that in mind," He promised, walking to the door.


End file.
